Love Is A Strange Thing
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: COMPLETE! This an AU. Joker/OC. Not sure how to summarize this story. Please R&R. Some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's. **_

_**This is a Joker/OC fanfiction. I know it's difficult and maybe even impossible to make one, but I'll try. This is sort of an AU, but I might have scenes from the movie. Please read and review, but if you're going to flame, don't do it so harshly. Give me ideas to continue if you want me to. Thank you and enjoy.**_

_

* * *

Kayla ran through the house trying to find her mother. She coughed as the flames in the house got bigger. She finally found her mom lying unconsciously on the kitchen floor._

"_Mommy!" she yelled at her limp form. She shook her trying to wake her up. She pressed her ear on her chest, but heard no heartbeat. She looked at her hand and saw blood on it. "Mom?" she whispered. She had been stabbed on her chest. _

_She coughed more when the scent of ash hit her nostrils. There was a bang on the door. She turned as saw the firemen trying to put out the fire. One of them grabbed Kayla and carried her out._

"_No! Let me go! My mommy is in there!"_

_They ignored her and took her outside to see the paramedics._

"_Don't worry; we're going to get your mother out of the house."_

"_No, I have to be with her!" _

_She struggled trying to go back inside the house; once they put her on the ambulance, she got off and ran back towards the house, her tears almost blinding her sight. A huge blast of fire made her stop at her tracks. _

"_Mommy!"_

* * *

Kayla's eyes flashed open, waking up in a cold sweat, and her hair sticking around her face. She has had the same nightmare since that faithful day. Her mother had gotten into an argument with her new husband. He got fed up of her nagging and left them alone; she hasn't heard from him since. She got off the bed and on her clothes, a short-sleeved button up shirt and a knee length skirt, and head to the chapel in the church. Father Thomas took her in after the death of her mother and let her sleep in the extra room in the church along with the other nuns.

_Kayla was curled up by the altar steps crying for her recent lost. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Father Thomas looking down on her. _

"_What is wrong my child?"_

"_Mommy's gone and it's all my fault," she said through her tears. _

"_My child," he said sitting next to her. He pulled her into his arms trying to console her. "It is not your fault. You heard what the fireman said."_

"_But I left the stove on, it as to be my fault," she cried through his robes. _

Strangely enough the fire department said that the fire wasn't caused by the stove, but there was gasoline covering the house; most likely the fire was on purpose. But who could be cruel enough to do such a thing? She sighed as she walked through the church. She sat on the first row kneeling and looking up at the cross, trying to get the enlightenment she's been searching for, but felt nothing. _If God were real, he would have never allowed my mother to die_, she thought.

Her head shot up when she heard a fire shots outside the church. There was screaming outside and inside the church; nuns ran back and forth trying to remain calm, but more bullets were shot making them more hysterical.

"This is the house of God! You may not enter demons!" shouted one of the main nuns, but was shot down by a man in a clown mask. More screams of the remaining nuns where heard. Kayla gasped as the thugs dragged out Father Thomas. They shoved him in front of another man that had red-scar painted lips and smeared make-up. She crouched low to the ground making sure she wasn't seen.

"Now what do we have here?" he said, giggling like if someone had said a funny joke.

"I am the priest of this church. You are destroying this holy…"

"Oh, please! Save your preaching for someone who cares, padre!" he snarled.

"Don't hurt Father Thomas!" one of the nuns yelled.

"Please, let the lord renovate your soul," Thomas said for his last attempt.

"Don't you ever shut up!" he said slicing this throat.

Kayla turned away from the scene. _Another loved one gone_, she thought. She heard the shrieks and cries of the nuns.

"What do we do with these other nuns, boss," one of the other goons asked.

"Kill them," he simply said walking towards the altar.

"But, boss, can't we have fun with them before we kill them?"

Kayla saw as the man stopped. "I said, KILL THEM!" She jumped along with his men when the barked the order.

Her eyes traveled to Father Thomas' limp form with blood gushing out of his wounded neck. Then her eyes met with Anna's, a nun that she had become friends with when she came here. She gave her small smile before the she was shot in the head. After that, the men left outside with no remorse, like if nothing happened.

Kayla held herself back from chocking her tears. She slowly crawled backwards as the man approached the altar. He glanced up at the cross above him. He snorted and started to look over for something valuable and worthwhile, then stuffing it in his bag.

As Kayla backed up, she hit a candlestick making it crash loudly to the ground. She gasped when the man shot his head at her direction. Her voice got caught up in her throat. She was terrified of what he might do to her.

The man gave her a huge smirk as he licked the side of his mouth, and started walking towards her, pulling out his knife. Kayla got up and tried to run away, but the man caught her by her hair and yanked her to him.

She whimpered as he pulled her hair to face him. Her brown eyes met his dark blue ones.

"Looks like I have found a curious little cat. Trying to hide from me?" He looked at her still fresh tears. "Have we been crying, now? Of what, let me guess, because I killed your _pathetic_ friends?"

"They're not pathetic. You are," she managed to snap at him.

He growled and shoved her head against the wall. She gasped as her head smashed, seeing stars; she felt his knife against her neck.

"See I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty thing like you, but your smart remarks are getting the best of you," he whispered in her ear. He looked down at her wrist and saw a rosary around it. "Ah, another one of _God's_ children," he spat out.

"I am not a child of God," she said weakly.

"Really! Neither am I!" he giggled some more. "What did you do to say such a thing, huh, my feisty kitty cat?"

"I did nothing wrong!" she cried. "He did," she whispered.

"Such a shame," he said with bogus sympathy, shaking his head. "I've done naughty things, ya know." His knife traveled down her neck carefully not slicing her skin. "Maybe I should do naughty things with you," he said tracing the cold blade on her arm.

"Don't, you fucker," she growled trying to kick him, but he had trapped her legs together.

He roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look back at him. "Would you rather me give you to my buddies instead? I'm sure they'll have fun with you," he said laughing again. "Would you prefer that?" he asked ripping the rosary from her hands, making the beads fall on the floor.

"No," she snarled as he squeezed her cheeks.

He laughed manically once again and dragged her outside the church. He shoved her inside the van, pulling her to his lap.

"Hope you're comfortable," he said wrapping tape around her wrists. She glared at him and he smirked at her back. They heard sirens back of them. "Blow the church up and let's get out of here," he ordered.

Kayla's eyes were glued on the church as they drove away. She jumped when it was blown up, just like her house.

"Aw, don't cry kitty. You'll have a new home very soon," he said tracing his gloved hand on her thighs.

"Bastard," she sneered, struggling once again.

He laughed even more and slapped her hard across the face. Kayla could taste blood in her mouth. He grabbed a piece of cloth and put it in her mouth.

"I told you to watch your tongue. I really hate seeing you in pain," he said, twirling his finger through her chocolate brown hair. "Usually I'd prefer seeing you fight, but you're getting on my last nerves."

She growled through the cloth, turning her head away from him. "Don't worry soon you'll be growling for a different reason and begging for more."

_**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rewritten chapter and maybe it's more realistic. I also changed her name to Kayla and that's thanks to my new friend Wicked One35 (love ya!), but think you meant 'shouldn't' lol.**_

Reviewers:

Harley Quinn - Thanks for reviewing and expressing your opinion, but I think you're more insane than the Joker himself. I think it's really cute how you got into character, but please go get some psychological help please.

'me' - Or whatever your name is. I'm not a sex-craved Leger fan I only saw one movie that he was in (The Patriot in my history class) before he died. Now, if it would have been Johnny Depp or Gerry Butler then yes call my one their sex-craved fans. This story has nothing to do with Heath Ledger, it's the Joker not him.

Day-of-Judgement - Thank you so much of your review. I really appreciate it and I did take your advice.

* * *

Kayla sat quietly as the van headed back to wherever they were taking her. She tried not to cry and stay strong. She didn't want him to enjoy her fear. She looked at her capturer, who had not stopped staring at her since they left. Kayla had to admit that something about him attracted him to her.

Kayla slapped herself mentally. _How the fuck am I attracted to this man; he's probably is going to rape and then kill me_, she thought.

"What are you thinking about," he whispered in her ear. She turned her head back to him and glared at him. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Kayla began to struggle a bit, trying to hit him. He only laughed more and slapped once more. Kayla felt the sting on her other cheek. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him dead in the eye. "Keep on doing that and I'll give you to my friends," he growled at her. Her eyes widen as if to give her sympathy. He smirked and placed his hand on her leg. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Kayla shivered as his hand traveled up her leg, stopped only to gently massage her knee, and then continued to go up. Her breathing began to get louder as he got closer between her legs. For a murderer and abuser, he was being really gentle with her. He harshly pulled her legs apart making her whimper.

"Do you like this, kitty?" He started rubbing through her panties. She cursed herself when she moaned a little before she could stop herself. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, but the three other men were sleeping and the other was the driver. She turned her attention back to him as he continued to give her unwanted pleasure. He took the cloth out of her mouth and kissed her deeply. She gasped in his mouth when he entered a finger in her.

He pulled away from her mouth. "You're so wet," he whispered on her red stained lips.

She shook her head in disagreement. "No," she said trying to close her legs, but he kept them open.

"Oh yes you are." His finger searched her virgin barrier and grinned when he found it. "And you're a virgin," he said. Kayla looked away from his eyes and nodded. "Do you know what that means?" he asked licking her neck. She shook her head. "That means you belong to me."

Kayla looked back at him like if had gone crazier than what he already was. "I belong to no one, you disgusting freak," she said staring angrily at him. He pulled his finger out and stuck it inside her mouth.

"Are you sure about, kitty? Your body says otherwise," he said pulling out his dagger. "Taste good doesn't it?" he said running his finger along her tongue. Kayla stared at the dagger with a frighten look. "Don't worry; he won't hurt, unless you give him a reason to." Kayla pulled her head away from his finger, letting herself breath again.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked. "Why didn't you just kill me in the church?"

"Would you like me to?" he said pointing the dagger on her neck.

"No," she whispered.

"I thought not. Like I said, you are too pretty to waste and I'm going to have lots of fun with you."

"What's you're name?" she asked curiously.

"They call me the Joker," he said proudly. "And you, what's you're name, kitty?"

"Kayla," she said, staring at him.

The car finally went to a stop. Joker got out pulling Kayla to him. She stumbled a bit, but was held by Joker from falling. He laughed at her clumsiness and pulled a glaring Kayla inside an old abandoned house.

"Everyone get out, I don't care what you guys do to enjoy the night, but it won't be in here. I got business to take of," he said giving Kayla a lustful stare. They laughed knowing what he was talking about.

"Hey, boss, do you think we could get a piece of her?" one of them said.

Suddenly, Joker grabbed the guy from the neck and smashed him to the wall slicing his throat. Kayla gasped as she saw the man die the same way Father Thomas did.

Everyone stared in shock at what he just did, but Joker remained calmed and glared at his remaining men. "Let it be a message to all of you," he said walking towards them making them back up to the wall. "No one and I mean no one will ever get their filthy hands on that girl." He grabbed a gun from his pockets. "Is that understood?" he asked pointing at one of their heads. They nodded nervously. "Good, now get out of here and take that piece of shit with you!" he said firing a shot in the air.

They scrambled out of there, taking the dead body with them. Kayla looked around and saw normal looking rooms; she honestly expected to be taken to a warehouse or something. Grinning at Kayla, he yanked her to the kitchen and sat her on the table.With still gun in hand, he traced along her mouth.

"Open your mouth," he said in a raspy voice.

Kayla raised an eyebrow at him. "W-What?" she stammered.

"Open. Your. Mouth," he said louder. Kayla slowly opened it. "Wider. That's it, atta girl," he laughed. "Now, lick it." Trinity still gave him a confused look, but did it anyways. "Yeah," he grumbled. "Lick it like it was your favorite treat. Now suck it." Kayla continued licking the gun, staring into Joker's eyes. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. "You're enjoy this aren't you, kitty?" She glared at him, but didn't stop what she was doing; the gun was still hot from the earlier shot, he could do it again. He yanked her head back and shoved the gun deeper inside her mouth. Kayla attempted grabbed his hand to pull the gun away, but they were still tied. He finally let go of her pulled the gun out.

"You wet, kitty?" he asked fingering her already wet panties. _No, I'm not_, she thought trying to breathe evenly. "You're soaking like a gushing wound," he giggled, showing him her juices. She looked at his hand in disgust at him and herself. She gasped when he took his dagger and ripped her skirt opened.

"What… I… why did you do that? I have no other clothes."

"Maybe I want you that way," he said smirking at her. He did the same thing to her panties and sniffed them. "You smell so sweet. I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell."

He traced her inner lips with the dagger's handle, careful not to touch her clit. _Don't Kayla. He's wants you to beg,_ she thought.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing from you," she hissed.

"What," he growled in her ear, "do you want?"

"Let me go," she growled back at him, trying to kick him off her. She still had her hands tied together.

He smirked. "What do you want me to do?" he asked nibbling her neck.

"Fuck you don't touch me," she snarled turning her head to the side.

"Oh, no, I'll be the one fucking you," he said. Joker pulled back and ripped her shirt, making the buttons from her shirt fly off. He looked at the beauty under him.

She felt him untie her hands and immediately tried to push him off her, but he slapped her hard in the face. Kayla felt her hands being tied again, but now they were tied on the legs of the table.

"Now none of that; there will be time for touching later," he said finishing him untying his tie and taking off his suit. He unbuttoned his pants, exposing his erection.

Kayla's eyes widen how big his manhood was. _That's never going to fit me_, she thought.

Joker chuckled. "I'm sure it will," he said almost like reading her mind. He grabbed her legs and putting them over his shoulder. He traced his finger over her already wet pussy. He licked her nub, making her arch back. "I was right, you taste delicious, kitty," he murmured.

"Oh, God," she whimpered. She felt filthy from his actions and she was actually reacting to him.

"Don't you ever say his name ever again," he growled at her. He suddenly stopped and put his legs around his waist, rubbing his erection over her pussy. "You will moan my name and nobody else, got it. Pain or pleasure," he snarled in her ear, pressing his fingers deeper on her waist, leaving the bruises for later. He slowly entered her. He hissed her tightness and stopped when he felt her barrier.

There was a sudden knock on the door making him stop. He growled and looked at Kayla who had her eyes shot, waiting for the pain to come. "What?" he barked.

"S-Sorry boss," stammered the guy on the other side, "b-but Mr. Maroni wants to talk to you, sir."

"Damn that Maroni," he growled pulling away from Kayla, putting his clothes back. "I'll right there," he yelled.

"Where's my tie?" he said looking on the floor. It was shot in front of him by Kayla. He looked at her and reached out to grab the tie. "I, uh, gotta go now," he said looking at her naked form. "I'll bring you some extra cloth when I come back," he mumbled, leaving the house.

Kayla broke a sob when he left. "What have I gotten myself into," she cried to herself. She looked around the small house. It was well kept. "He probably killed the people who lived here," she whispered to herself. She went into the bedroom and found nothing but the bed and its sheets. She checked everywhere for something to cover herself up. She finally found a bathrobe in the bathroom. She took a shower and then waited for Joker to come back.

She went into the kitchen to see if there was any food, but found nothing. "They really cleaned this place up didn't they," she murmured. Her stomach growled; she hadn't eaten anything all day. "I wonder if he's going to feed me."

She side and sat on the couch, resting her chin on her knees. She sobbed again thinking of Father Thomas and Anna. She should hate Joker for killing them, but he made her feel something inside her. She shook those thoughts away. _No I have to hate him_, she thought. She looked at the door and thought of leaving. "The hell with it." She started to walk toward the front door; she was about turn the handle, when the door opened.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**In case you didn't read the other chapter I rewrote it and changed my character name. Hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

Joker looked at her with an evil, fierce look on his face. Kayla voice got stuck on her throat. "I-I…"

"Where did you think you were going?" he said in a low voice.

"N-nowhere," she stammered.

He gripped his hand through her hair, pulling her to him. "I think you were," he growled, slamming the door behind him and taking Kayla by the hair to the bedroom.

"Please," she whimpered. "I swear," she said trying to take his hand off her hair. Joker threw Kayla on the bed and stalked towards her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but," he said calmly smiling at her. "You. Belong. To. Me," he growled straddling her.

"I swear I wasn't leaving," she cried. Her eyes widen when he pulled out his dagger.

"I told you he wouldn't hurt you unless you give him a reason to," he said taking her robe off.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked when he grabbed her hips and pointed the point of the dagger above her womanhood.

"Marking you as mine," he said.

"No please I swear I won't do it again, Joker. I-I'm yours please there's no need…."

"Shut up if you know what's good for you," he glared at her. He took his attention back and slowly started carving her skin. Kayla gritted her teeth as he pierced the dagger in her.

He got off her when he was finished. Kayla looked down at the wound. It looked to her like a bloody 'J' right above her privates. Joker stared at her as her body shook in shock. Kayla watched him as he went into the bathroom. She heard the running water and then saw him come out with a wet cloth.

Joker stared at the bloody wound and pressed the wet cloth on it. Kayla hissed at the stinging feeling. Her eyes met his while he cleaned the cut. When he was done he gently wiped the tears off her face.

"Go to sleep, kitty," he said leaving her alone in the bedroom. Kayla cried herself to sleep feeing the pain in her groin.

* * *

"Wake up, kitty," said a voice in her ear. She groaned and rolled to her side. "No, five more minutes, Mother Maria," she moaned. Joker grinned at Kayla's sleeping form, thinking how cute she looked curled up like a cat. _Cute? Cute? Since when do I thinking anyone is cute?_ he thought. He kicked himself mentally. "Wake up!" he barked in her ear, sending her screaming off the bed, and hitting the floor with a large thump.

Kayla groaned in pain as she got off the floor. A pair of boots stood in front of her; she looked up and saw the Joker glaring at her. "Get up and meet me in the kitchen," he said leaving the room. Kayla scratched her head and got up from the floor she searched for the bathrobe and found it on the edge of the bed. She looked down at the dry blood scar that the Joker left and traced it. She felt sore around that area and left towards the kitchen.

Kayla found Joker eating breakfast. She slowly sat next to him afraid that he'll hurt her again. He pushed a plate to her, telling her to eat. She looked at the food that made her mouth water.

"What are you waiting for, eat," he grumbled.

"Is it poisoned?" she asked suspiciously.

He chuckled. "Wouldn't you think that if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already?" Kayla sighed and took a bit of her breakfast. "I brought you clothes," he said pointing at the couch.

"Thank you," she whispered. All he did is nod and continued to eat. When they finished eating, Kayla tried on the clothes that he brought. They fit her perfectly. "Where did you get the clothes and how did you know my size?"

"Well, I check your skirt and shirt size and my men got somewhere, I don't know, I just told them your size," he said muttering.

"So they're stolen," she said crossing her arms around her chest. He gave a look daring her to question him. She slowly lowered her arms at the side as he walked towards her.

"You really are ungrateful. You're lucky I didn't do worse to you than just this," he said pointing at her scar. "And speaking of said scar… lay down I wanna check it." Kayla hesitated. "Come on, kitty, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he smirked at her. He grasped her hair and pushed her down the couch. He pulled her skirt up and examined the scar. "Well, it looks fine. I did a good job," he said to himself.

Kayla frowned and pushed her skirt down. "There was no reason for you to do that. I told you I was already yours," she huffed.

He smiled. "Was and still are, kitty. Now I wanna finish what we started last night," he whispered.

Kayla licked her dry lips. "No," she said getting up, but he pushed her down the couch and straddled her. She felt him grip her hair, pressing his lips to hers. He ran his tongue across her lips for entrance, but kept she them closed. Losing patience, he grabbed her breast making her gasp.

He climbed up to her and unzipped his pants, pulling his erection over her face. "What are you waiting for? Suck me off." Kayla shook her head, tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, I won't do it," she said looking away. Joker didn't have patience, so he roughly pulled her hair, making her gasp, and pushed his cock inside her mouth. He hit the back of her throat making her choke, only making him enjoy the vibrations from her sweet mouth around his cock.

She thought of biting him, but the thought of what he might do to her if she did send shivers down her spine. He groaned as she continued to suck him.

Kayla started to get use to it and bobbed her head up and down his shaft. He growled as he moved forward again, and emptied his seed in her warm mouth. He watched in amazement as she suckled and licked his shaft. He smiled, the girl loved this. He pushed her back against the bed. "Good girl. I wonder if that was your first time doing that?" he asked. "Did you have any _sexual_ contact at the convent?" he said nibbling her neck.

Kayla pulled away from and gave him a mean look. "You know very well that I didn't," she huffed standing up and turning away from him.

"Well, then" he breathed on her neck, "you're a natural, Hun, and you have a magical tongue there." He roughly turned her around and forced a kiss on her. Kayla struggled a bit and gasped when he grabbed her bottom and squeezed it. She finally found the opportunity and bit hard on his bottom lip. He yelled and let her go and let her stumbled onto the couch. He watched as her chest rose from her heavy breathing, licking her stained bruised lips. He walked towards her, when there was a knock on the door. "Why is that every time I get near you, somebody as to interrupt," he mumbled to himself, but still loud enough for her to hear. "WHAT?!"

"Someone's here to see you, boss." Joker groaned hit the wall with his fist, making Kayla jump. He turned back to and gave a mistrustful look. "Stay here and don't be running off because if you do," he said pulling his gun out and putting it on her temple. Kayla looked at him fearful, putting a smile on his face and left the house.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry for the changes that I've made and I'll try to make it less confusing. If you guys have any ideas what I should so next, please tell me. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you like it. If there is something that you don't like please don't hesitate to ask and I'll try to fix it the best way I can.**_

_**AbiSnocom - Thank you so much for your reviews I loved them all, but I won't be changing her name sorry. I hope to hear more from you because your reviews make my day lol.**_

_**Michelle24 - Don't worry you, me, and Kayla want to hug him and maybe some other out there too, lol.**_

_**PS - Sorry for the other confusion, but I will stick to this. Please review!**_

* * *

"I have to get out of here," wept Kayla. "I have to." She went towards the door and opened. She was pushed back by one of Joker's thugs. "What the…?"

"Joker told me to keep an eye out for you, incase you decided to run away," he said, with desire in his eyes as he looked up and down her body. Kayla scrambled to her feet away from the man.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked angrily. "Go back to your post then. You'll be in big trouble if he sees you looking at me that way," she accused him.

"Really? Would you like me to tell him that you wanted to leave?" he chuckled getting near her. "Why don't we have some fun and Joker won't find out about you thinking of leaving?"

Kayla fumed with anger and slapped the man hard across the face. "Pig," she growled. The man chuckled a bit and slapped her back; it was much harder than what the Joker gave her.

"Listen, you little bitch, you will give in to me and you'll like it," he growled. He started kissing her neck and touching her body. Kayla struggled against him feeling nauseous the way he kissed her and touched her; it was not the same feeling she had with the Joker. "That's it baby, the more you fight the more you turn me on."

"Get your hands off me," she yelled. "Swine!" He was suddenly off her making her fall on the floor. "Dammit, since I came here, all I've done is fall on the floor," she said to herself.

She jumped and looked up when there was a shot heard. She saw that the man had a shot through the head and Joker, gun in hand. He shot his head towards her and stalked her, pulling her to her feet. She expected to get slapped by him, but was taken aback when he traced the bruised side of her face. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She was surprised by his gentleness and pushed closer against him. He pulled back, making her whimper.

"You were going to leave again," he said going into the bedroom. Kayla panicked and followed behind him.

"Joker, I…"

He sat on the bed and motioned her to sit on his lap. When she sat down, she was surprised when she felt his erection through his pants. "I told everyone not to bother me for the rest of the day and if they do… BANG!" he yelled, making Kayla jump.

"N-No, we can't," she said getting up, but was roughly pushed back onto the bed. He straddled her and started ripping her clothes off. "Bastard," she snarled at he nibbed her neck. "You only tried to be nice to me because you wanted to fuck me."

He laughed in her face. "My dear, I thought you would figure that out by now. I'm going to make you mine," he growled grabbing her hips to his erection.

"Let go of me," she said struggling under him, but he forced them down above her head. She gasped when one of his hands cupped her womanhood. "No, not..." her voice was cut off when he pushed a finger in her.

"Are you sure? Because you seem to like it," he chuckled.

"No, I'm not, stop," she whimpered.

"Well, why don't you because I'm not doing anything," he giggled.

"What?" she asked. She looked down where they met and couldn't believe what she was doing. He giggled as she fucked his fingers. She stop immediately, but he then stuck his finger inside her mouth. Kayla tasted herself on his fingers, making feel more vulnerable than she was already.

"See, I told you that you tasted great," he said. He laughed when she scowled and tried to hit him. But he kept his grip on her.

"I. Hate. You," she growled.

"Because I make you act like the person you really are? A nun turned whore," he whispered in her ear. Kayla was hurt by his words, but he was right. She felt dirty when he touched her, but she liked it.

Joker saw the tears fall down, but it only excited him more. Joker spread her legs wider and positioned himself between her legs. He felt his erection twitch and couldn't wait any longer. He settled between her legs and thrust hard into her. Her scream of pain echoed the silent room. Joker groaned at her tightness and thrust back again, not waiting until she was ready.

Kayla whimpered in pain as he fucked her. "Please it hurts."

He growled and pushed harder against her, getting close to her face. "It hurts? You should have thought of that before you decided to leave." He pulled out and grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulder. He stared at the blood leaking out of her pussy and ran his tongue down her length, making her whimper. Joker suckled her nub in his mouth and pushed two fingers inside her.

She tasted so sweet to him. Kayla felt a wave of pleasure crash on her as her body shook uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and screamed in ecstasy when she came. Joker felt her tighten around his fingers and licked her juices greedily. He gently laid her down the bed as she calmed down from her climax.

Kayla opened her eyes and looked at Joker. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees." He watched with amusement as she complied. He gripped her hips and shoved his shaft deep in her waiting heat. He heard her groan. "Feel good?" He waited for her respond, but she stayed quiet. "I asked you a question," he snarled, tugging her hair back to him. Kayla only nodded, wishing he let go of her hair. "Answer me!" he yelled louder.

"Yes, dammit, you fucking freak," she muttered.

Joker laughed and bent over her back kissing her neck, nipping the skin there. "Maybe so, but you like it, you're so wet for me, you know you love it," he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

Her tears fell, but soon the pain turned pleasurable. Kayla shut her eyes and willed him to move and he did, pulling out and thrusting back in her wet heat. She whimpered when he slapped her ass. His hips picked up a quick pace and he moved in and out of her wet passage, causing her to cry out with each thrust.

"Okay, kitty, come for me. You know you want to," he demanded bringing his big hand down sharply on her ass on again. Kayla screamed as an intense orgasm gripped her, trembling almost collapsing on the bed, but Joker her caught by her waist and held her up, as his shaft penetrated her inner passage again and again.

He grunted and moaned as he too found release riding her even harder as he came inside her. Joker let go of her and she fell face first on the bed not moving, as Joker collapsed beside her. Kayla had never experienced anything so intense in her life. She felt a hand on her shoulder and faced Joker. He grinned, but she gave him a cold glared at him.

"How could you?" she whispered.

"How could I? What about you? You went along with it," he said looking up at the ceiling.

"Like I had a choice," she whispered not expecting him to hear her. He griped her face and forced her to look at him. Kayla winced at the pain and tried to push him back.

"Don't be sad, kitty. Smile," he cooed.

Kayla growled and slapped him in the face. "Smile?!" she yelled. "How could I smile when you kill my friends, kidnap me, and then rape me?!" she said getting up. She felt words coming out like vomit. She almost fell over feeling the pain between her legs.

"Rape," he giggled rubbing the side of his face. "Rape?" he said making a popping noise.

Kayla nodded. "Yes, that's when you force someone to do something they don't want to do and in this case you forced me to have sex with you."

Joker only rolled his eyes and shoved her hard against the wall. He grabbed her neck and squeezed it. "Look at me. At am sick and tiered of your _bitching_," he snarled. "I did not rape you. You were enjoying yourself. And before you say anything," he said knowing very well that she couldn't, "don't lie to yourself because you did you want to know why?" Kayla stayed quiet as he gripped her neck harder almost losing sight. "Because you're my slave now and I'll fuck and or rape you whenever I feel like it. Got it?" He let of her and watched her collapse on the ground. She felt like dirt. All she wanted was release.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews! As for the flamers or "telling the truth", your guys are just stating your opinion. So what if other people like my story; they have their opinion and you have yours. If you hate my story so much, then stop reading it and make your own. Get a life and stop reviewing, don't you have something else to do than to flame my story. I'm still going to continue, but it'll be because I want to. I don't care if everyone hates my story I will still continue. BTW why are my flamers anonymous? That is clearly saying something.**_

_**PS - I'm sorry for changing her name a couple of times, but I won't any more. If you can send me ideas what to do next; I already have one, but maybe yours will be better. Thank you for reading!  
**_

* * *

Kayla woke up feeling a warm body against her. She looked up and saw the Joker sleeping next to her with his arms around her body. She looked under the cover and realized that they were both still naked. Her eyes traveled again at his sleeping form; his red stained lips loosing its color because of all the kisses he's given her. Kayla traced his scars gently trying to to wake him up. _What happened to him that made him so cruel? It must have something to do with his scars_, she thought.

She was going to get out of bed when an arm shot out and pulled her back to face the Joker. "What, uh, are you doing?" he asked in a strangely calmed voice.

"I was going to the bathroom. Or do I have ask my _master_?" she asked glaring at him, remembering what he had told her last night. He laughed and rolled them over so he was on top.

"Actually, yes, you have to ask me," he said kissing her neck. Kayla groaned at his action especially when he harshly grabbed one of her breasts.

"Get off me, you clown," she yelled hitting his back. She was surprised when he did get off her. She watched him go into the bathroom. _Why does he have to be so... strange? First he's trying to rape me then he leaves me, why can't he just be straight forward?_ Joker then came into the room and started putting his clothes on, not looking at her. Kayla sighed, walked past him and went into the bathroom, not caring that she didn't have a stitch of clothes on.

She turned on the shower and let the warm water hit her skin. She scowled as she reenact the events from the night before. She punched the wall thinking how stupid she was.

She gasped when the Joker pulled the curtain wide open. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled at him, trying to cover herself.

"Why so scared, kitty? I'm not going to hurt you," he grinned. Kayla back up to wall to get as far away as possible from him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving... business, you see." Joker snatched her arm and pulled her to him. "And don't you think about leaving," he growled. "Because worse things will happen to you than just, what did you call it? Oh yes, rape." Kayla gasped when he shoved her back to the wall.

Once she heard him slam the front door, she let out a growl. "Why do I let him get in my head?" she said hitting herself in the forehead. While she put her clothes on, she heard the door reopen. She half expected for him to return, but saw it was one of his thugs with a bag of food and placed it on the table through the crack door.

Once he was gone, she began to eat the food. While she ate, two of the hooligans came back with the Joker and a television. When he looked at her, she gulped down the food in her mouth and stood up. He threw a remote at her; she caught it, but regrettably she dropped her sandwich. "For you not to get bored," he said walking out. "Oh yeah," he said turning back and walked towards Kayla. "Maybe you should watch the 6 o'clock news, you might, uh, see something you'd like," he smirked, slapping her ass, making her yelp. She heard him giggled as he closed the door again.

* * *

Kayla watched television all day; she was bored out of her mind. All there was were soap operas and talk shows. She waited anxiously for the news to come on. She was watching Oprah about two fraternal twins that were reunited on the show, when there was breaking news. The camera was put on and there were people running around like crazy. Kayla eyes widen and got closer to the screen trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, Joker's face was on the screen grabbing the camera. He laughed and gave them an evil look.

"I've already said what you have to do to have some order around here," he growled. There was an explosion in the background. "Oh, I think that went pretty nice," he giggled, when the camera was turned off.

Kayla couldn't believe what she had just seen. _Is he insane? No doubt about that. But why is he doing this?_

She waited nervously until he got back to the house. She suddenly felt nauseous and ran into the bathroom. She threw up the waste in her stomach and washed her face off. He killed all those people with no remorse. She heard the door open and watched as the Joker stalked her. He traced her jaw line as he looked into her wet eyes. She pushed him off her, trying to get away from him.

"What's wrong, kitty?" he said amused.

"Get away from me," she whispered. "Get away! You killed all those people with no remorse. And now you come back here like if nothing happened."

"Kitty, why are you being so mean to me?" he said walking toward her. Kayla grabbed a knife near her and pointed it at him.

"But, you gloat about it. You want everyone to believe in nothing!" she yelled.

"And you!" he barked grabbing her wrist and pointed the knife at his chest above him heart. "What do you believe in?" he sneered.

"I-I don't know," she whispered. "But that doesn't mean you have the right to steal other people's beliefs," she said pressing the knife further.

"Then stop me. You have the chance that no one has now. Make this city a better place without me," he said in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for the long update!**_

_**PS - Thanks so much Barbayat for helping me write this chapter. Couldn't do it without you!  
**_

* * *

Kayla pressed the tip of the knife further against his green vest. She didn't know if she was physically or mentally unable to complete the task.

She shook her head. "I can't." _That's what he wants me to do_, she thought. She didn't know if it was an act of morality, but after all that this man has caused her, she could not kill him.

Joker just grinned and let go her wrist, letting her blood flow evenly again. Her fingers slowly lost their grip on the knife, making it finally slide out of her hand and down to the floor. Before it had hit the ground, she felt his dry lips pressing against hers. His hand cupped the back of her head, making it impossible to escape.

Kayla felt like a cornered animal against his clutches. Out of instinct, she caught his lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard enough to make him yell out. Even though he pulled away almost immediately, she still tasted the strange mixture of his blood and make up. She saw more blood dripping from his lip and felt a bit shocked about she had just done.

She raised her eyes to his, but she immediately regretted it. There was a mad, wild stare in his dark eyes that paralyzed her where she was standing. She was caught off guard when his knuckles connected to her face.

Kayla heard his laugher as she stumbled down to the floor; the pain was only momentarily reduced by the shock. Before she knew what was happening, he pounced on her, straddling her with his weight pressed against her waist.

She stared up at him as he licked the blood of his lip, as if savoring his injury. He leaned his head closer to hers, almost touching her lips, but she felt once again this strange mixture of fear and something else. Indescribable, but it made her ashamed and frightened, more than the Joker himself.

Kayla slowly traced her lips with her tongue and crushed her mouth against his out of anxiety. They almost ripped each other clothes off, biting and licking each other to satisfy this new thirst going through their veins.

"I hate you, you know that?" she said as he harshly bit her neck, making her moan and leaving his bite marks.

"Do you really?" he giggled as his hand began to travel south of her body. She gasped as he opened her legs and roughly pushed inside her. "I don't think so," he growled in her ear, thrusting harder into her. Kayla inhaled as he pounded in her merciless, but pleasurable. She scratched his back enough for it to bleed. Joker winced and laughed harder as he picked up the pace. She felt yelled as her orgasm approach her, but he immediately pulled away. She heard him chuckled as he laid on the floor. She knew he didn't cum yet since he was still stiff.

Kayla gave him a grin and pounced on top of him. Joker gave her a curious look at her action, but she just laughed. _I think I'm going crazy_, she thought.

"You seem to amaze me little kitty," he said.

She only smirked as she moved up and down his shaft. She whimpered as he grasped her hair and crushed his lips to hers. He tasted the blood from her lips and licked it off. His hand traveled to her waist and bounced her up and down. His other hand released her hair harshly grabbed her breast and sucked the other. Kayla moaned as she received the pleasurable pain. He started hitting her sweet spot making her growl as her climax approached. Joker chuckled as his kitty turned to a ferocious lioness.

"Fuck yes," she hissed when he started rubbing her clit. She screamed as she came hard, releasing her juices on his dick.

He growled as felt her walls pulse around him. Her whole body trembled from her climax as she collapsed on top of him. Soon, she was on her back once again. She looked into the Joker's eyes who's eyes burned her soul. He gave her a smirk as he pulled out then slammed hard back into her. He did it again and again and again, seeing the pleasure on her face.

"Son of a bitch," she snarled. She received a harsh slap in the face for it. She taste blood in her mouth as she looked up at him.

"Don't you DARE say anything like that about my mother!" he barked. Kayla's eyes widen as he fucked her harder. Painfully harder. She whimpered as he squeezed her hips harder, and more bruises for later. She soon lost sight of him; the pain overtook her as he continued to push into her. All she heard were the grunts from his mouth and the trash he was saying that she was.

Joker pulled out of her grabbed her by the hair and forced on her knees. She looked at his swollen cock through her half closed eyes. It had a mixture of her juices from before and her blood from now. He pushed his erection inside her mouth, forcing her to swallow him. Kayla choked as he fucked her mouth, harshly gripping her hair. Her tears fell uncontrollably, unable to breathe, as he soon released himself inside her mouth.

He let go of her hair and shoved her to the hard cold floor. Kayla wrapped herself into a ball and cried as he slammed the door of the house. She hated herself, her life, but most of all him. She moaned in pain as she tried to get herself up. Her hand brushed against a metal object. She looked to see what it was and it was the knife that she had held earlier.

She sniffed as she picked it up. It shined as she held it to the light. She knew what she had to do; her mind was already made up. "All I want is released," she said before passing out.

* * *

Kayla woke up gasping as cold water pierced her skin. She looked up and saw the Joker, menacing her with his eyes. His hand played with his dagger, twirling it around his fingers. She trembled as the cold water continued to hit her skin, but the look at he was giving her made her want to drown in it. He snatched her by the hair pulled her to his lap, wetting the floor and his purple suit.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?" he asked. Kayla tried to look away from his cold eyes, but he pulled her hair harder. "Look at me, look at me," he hissed, placing the dagger to her face, but not slicing her skin. "My father was... a drinker, and a fiend! And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself; he doesn't like that. No. Not... one... bit," he said in a low voice. Kayla felt like she was holding her breathe; she was afraid what was going to happen next. "So, me watching," he continued, "- he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me, and says.. 'Why so SERIOUS?' So, he comes at me with the knife, 'Why so SERIOUS?!' He sticks the blade in my mouth, _'Let's put a smile on that face!_' And...," he said trailing off and gives Kayla curious look, "_...'why so serious?'"_ he said as he ended, pushing Kayla to the floor.

She looked up at him through her wet locks, not believing what he had just said to her. Part of her wanted to embrace him, make all those horrid feelings, all the hate that he has inside him go away and give him the love he has never had. Yet her other part, a dormant lioness, wanted to beat him senseless, realizing that what he's doing is making him exactly like his father.

Joker stared into her eyes as she got lost in her own world. Her eyes, like fire, said every emotion possible in the book, but there was one that made him stumble back a bit. Her beautiful chocolate eyes glisten, not with pity, but care? He was frighten for the first time in a long time. He shook his head and laughed. "No, No, NO! NEVER!" he yelled. "NEVER AGAIN!" he said kick the walls of the bathroom.

She winced and back up to the bathtub's marble, getting out his way. Kayla didn't understand what had gotten him into his fit of rage. Something told her that he had not told her everything yet. "Never! Do you hear my kitty? I will not fall for that ever again," he hissed at her. Kayla just stared wide eyed. She knew he had his temper, but not like this. "I said DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he barked.

"Yes, yes," she said shakily. "I heard you," she whispered.

He cocked at an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Good, good. Now do you understand never to insult mommy like that?" he said in a creepy nice tone. Kayla only nodded furiously. _What has the world done to you, Joker?_

* * *

**_There are two lines that are not mine. One you of course, if you've seen the Dark Knight, it's one of Joker's famous lines in the movie. The other I got it from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. I take no credit of them, of course._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the long update, but here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**_

* * *

_Two week later_

_She was playing hide and seek with her mother when there was a knock on the door. Her mother very shakily told Kayla to go hide and she'll count to ten. "Don't come out until I tell you to," she had told her. Kayla knew she was shaken up, but made no room for argument. She hid inside a closet close to the living room. She saw her mother looking scared as the man stalked her. _

_"Please, go," she said, walking away from him._

_"Not before you tell me what you know," he said yanking her by the arm. _

_"What? That you're in the mob? Working with the Falcone family. You disgust me," she spat at, trying to get rid of his grip. "I don't why I ever married you," she said slapping him in the face. _

_He let go of her not expecting the harsh slap. He smiled as he wiped off some of the blood off his lip. _

_"Are you sure you're in the mood of hurting me, Kate? You don't want anything happening to your daughter," he said laughing. He looked around the place, but didn't see her anywhere. Kayla couldn't see him clearly either. There was a shadow cast on his face, but his voice was oddly familiar.  
_

_Kayla struggled to control her fear. She had a clear view through the closet, she just prayed that he didn't see her through the closet's openings when he came nearby the closet._

_Her mother interfered standing in front of the closet door. "It's me you want, not her. She knows nothing about you and it'll remain that way."_

_"True, very true. That's why I need you out of the picture," he said in a low, dangerous voice. _

_Kayla heaved a low breath out after realizing that she has been holding it for a while. "No!" cried Kate running towards the kitchen. _

_"You know you don't like seeing me angry," he said running after her. _

_Kayla couldn't see anything all she heard was her mother yelling at the shadow man, as she like to call him. But then she heard a deadly scream that made her blood run cold. _

_"Now it's time to get rid of the trash," he said, coming back into the room. He had gasoline in his hand and started throwing around the room and the rest of the house. He came back into the room and light a match. "Her death will be a mystery." (A/N: Not done on purpose, but quote from Secret Window). _

_Kayla covered her mouth. She couldn't believe who it was when the the man's face was revealed with the fire's sparks of light. "Dad?"_

Kayla woke up with a screeching scream. Her whole body shook in shock. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she ran a hand through her sweaty hair.

"W-What? What's going on?" said Joker next to her. He had woken hearing her scream. He turned to see Kayla shaking all over with sweat and tears falling down her face. He was a bit startled at her shaken stage. "Kitty?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it away.

"Don't touch me!" she said getting out of the bed and sitting back into a corner with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Kitty?" he asked again. Kayla only shook her head.

"Don't hurt mama, please, don't hurt her," she started saying to herself. Joker cocked his head back. _This girl just might be crazier than me_, he thought. "Don't let dad hurt mommy," she sobbed. _She seems to have a past with her father, too, uh_, he thought, raising his eyebrow up.

"Kitty, come back to bed," he said tiredly, but she didn't make any notions to move from her little world. Joker sighed and went over to pull her back to bed.

"No! No! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me, Dad! Get away," she yelled covering her face. He pulled back and watch her go through her panic attack.

"Now what the hell I'm suppose to do to calm down this nut job," he said scratching his head. He shrugged and forced her up against his chest. "Calm down this instant," he snarled at her. She struggled more violently, screaming the same words of before. "I said CALM DOWN!" he barked slapping her in the face. She went limp in his arms only realizing that he had knocked her out. "Well at least she won't make a racket anymore," he said putting her on the bed again. _Strange girl_, he thought. _Very strange, indeed._

* * *

Kayla woke up with a stinging pain on her left cheek. She turned her body around, crashing it into Joker's. She gulped, remembering last night's frenzy. "Care to tell me why you went loony last night?" he asked.

"I, uh, hardly remember," she whispered. "I think I dreamed about my step-father killing my mother?" she said sitting up on the side of the bed. "But, he couldn't have," she whispered. She remembered her step-father being nice to her; always bringing her presents after he had a long business trip. He was like the father she never had. Her own father died before she was born. Her mother never told her how he died, but she said that he isn't in pain anymore.

"Why not though?" asked the Joker. She felt his breath against her ear, making her shiver. His body pressed against her naked back. "Why couldn't your father have killed her?"

She shot him a glare. "Not everyone is like you," she spat. She went to get up, but she came crashing back down against him. He yanked her hair exposing her neck to him. He bit her skin, marking her with more of his other _'love_' marks.

"Think back," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Remember what I told you about me father?" Kayla gasped as his hand brushed between her legs. "About what a fiend he was. Are you sure you dream was more than just a dream, but more like a flashback?"

Kayla shook her head. But she was afraid that he was right. She thought back to her dream, seeing fuzzy images, but the dialogue was very vivid. "I-I don't know," she stammered. "But why would he kill her?" she asked.

"Well, my dear, people just do on an insane rage, don't ya think?" he said letting her go. She sat there for a while thinking about what her step-father had said to her mom a day before the incident. _'You're going to wish you were never born_.'

"What drove him to do that?" she asked herself.

"Yeah, well, while you talk to yourself, I'm going out to have business taken care of," he said putting his shoes on. Kayla almost laughed at his choice of socks. _But that's why he's the clown._

"Isn't there one day that you can't stop terrorizing Gotham?" she said, glaring at him.

"You know I think you're too smart for your own good," he said pointing his gun at her. He wanted to see the fear in her face, but saw none. Kayla was tiered of crying because of this _freak._ She saw him smirk and slowly put the gun away. "Be care, kitty, that mouth of yours in going to be your downfall."

Kayla sighed as she watched him go. She stood up and walked into the bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had red stains around her mouth and neck. "I need a bath," she muttered.

When she got out of the shower, Kayla found food on the counter just like always. Joker didn't come back all day, so she spent it like always, watching TV. She wasn't surprised when they mentioned the Joker on the news like every night.

While she prepared her dinner, the door flew open. Her eyes widen in shook. There stood the same man that was most likely the cause of her mother's dead. "Sam Marni," she whispered. "Why didn't I notice before? That name sounded so familiar. You work for the Joker," she said to him.

"With him not for him and it's Sal Maroni," he corrected her. "Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before. Have we met? I would have remembered a pretty face," he said reaching for her. She backed away and slapped him across the face.

"You killed my mother, you son of a bitch," she yelled.

He looked at her as he held the side of his face. "Ah, I know who you are. Kayla. You look just like her, ever her character," he sneered. "I can see why the Joker likes you so much," he said looking at her up and down. "Very tempting. Your mother deserved what she got. She was nothing more than a whore and it looks like your following in her footsteps."

Kayla felt her blood boil. She looked at him in disgust and gave him a low blow. Maroni fell over, groaning in pain. She took this time to run out the front door. "Get her!" she heard him yell behind her. She went into a nearby warehouse, trying to hide from Maroni's gang. She quickly hid behind the wooden boxes, crouching down, trying not to be seen.

Kayla watched as they searched around for her. She let out a breath when she saw them leave out of the warehouse. She crawled out from her hiding place, but stopped when a pair of shiny shoes stepped in front of her. Her eyes traveled up to meet his. He had a stupid smug look on of his face that made her want to smack it off his face.

"There's no running from the past," said grabbing her chin and forced her up to his level.

"So my dream was true. You killed my mother because she found out what kind of business you were doing," she spat.

"Oh, come on, Kayla. Remember me? I'm dad. I always brought you toys whenever I came back home," he said stroking her hair.

"Yeah, and you burned them, just like the memories I had of you because they were worth nothing," she growled. She took a deep breath and hit him again on the crotch.

As she ran towards the door, she bumped into someone who held her around the waist.

"Leave, Maroni, before I cut up of your thugs into little pieces, including yours and send them back to your wife and the rest of their family," said the Joker. Kayla had never been happier to see him.

"Fine we'll leave," he huffed. "But know this Kayla. I will come back to you," he said grinning. "Maybe make you my whore, just like mommy."

Kayla was about to tackle him, but Joker held her in his arms. Maroni smirked at her as he passed by and walked to his car. "I don't regret what I did. That bitch deserved it."

Kayla began to struggle again in Joker's arms, but he didn't let her go. She wanted to punch the light out of him. "Let me go, let me kick his candy ass," she said. The car left full speed, making the tires squeal. "Coward," she hissed.

"Candy ass?" asked the Joker, amused.

Kayla shrugged. "Been watching too much wrestling lately," she said.

"Come on, Kitty. Let's get you inside," he said dragging her inside the house. Kayla grabbed the first thing she laid hands on and smashed it across the room. She felt like straggling someone. "Well, I knew you were a feisty one, but never an executioner," he laughed.

"It's not funny, that bastard killed her," she chocked out. She collapsed on the floor and started crying. Joker watched her as she crawled into a ball. He didn't know what to do to make her stop crying. He felt angry that Maroni killed her mother. He felt déjà vu over take him. He didn't know that they were very similar. Both hurt by their fathers.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long update I had difficulty writing this chapter, but hopefully I did a good job on it. Again please review and enjoy!_**

* * *

Kayla woke up the next morning curled around Joker's body. She stiffed when she felt his hand cup her bottom, pressing her closer to him. She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing what he had given her before. No lust, disgust, or sneering. She felt uncomfortable by his stare, but she couldn't look away. She remembered what he had done last night. He had protected her from Maroni and after he put her to bed. It was like he almost cared about her and yet she still felt a void between them.

"Sleep well, kitty?" he asked. Kayla only nodded and laid her head back on his chest. She felt him stiff at her touch, but soon relaxed. They stayed like this for a while, but knew it wouldn't last long. Kayla's head fell roughly on the bed, as she watched him to go into the bathroom. _Damn, I'm stupid_, she thought. _I should have known that he doesn't like that_.

She walked in after him, seeing him look at himself in the mirror. She shrugged and climbed into the tub. She turned on the shower and let the warm water hit her skin. She moaned silently as it relieved the tension in her body. She arched back and bumped into a chest. She gasped and turned to see the Joker. Before she could say anything, he pushed her to the wall and crushed his lips against hers.

Kayla moaned at his invasion and wrapped her legs around his waist. She couldn't help, but feel lust over this man. He looked at her as he slowly pushed inside her. Kayla moaned and fluttered her eyes shut. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't you dare close your eyes on me," he growled. Kayla wrapped her hands around Joker and kissed. She felt his hands slap her bottom and groaned into his mouth. "Moan my name," he said through their lips. "Jack," he whispered in her ear.

"Jack," she repeated. He grinned and kissed her again, thrusting harder into her. Kayla thought was going to die of pleasure. "Harder, more, Jack," she whimpered as her hand wet through his wet hair. He chuckled and soon he drove into her against the wall, trying to find release from this want and desire she had raised in him. Kayla choked out as she clenched around his shaft, yelling out his name as she came.

Joker groaned when she came, triggering his own orgasm. "Kayla," he moaned on her neck. Kayla was a bit surprised when he said her name, but still she liked it. When he pulled away, he gave her an evil glower and suddenly pulled away from her. Luckily, Kayla caught herself before crash on the tile.

She jumped when she heard the front door slam. She couldn't take so much humiliation. She dressed and went to the kitchen ignoring the food on the table. She opened the kitchen drawer and saw her only friend at the moment. Her fingers wrapped around the handle on the knife and lifted it up to her eye level. The light flickered against the blade of the knife. She slowly traced the edges of the blade, carefully not slicing her skin.

_My innocence was completely shattered when I came here -- not that I was an angel before. Before, I only thought about church duties -- barely -- or gossip news. Now, I hardly ever pay attention to what the television is saying -- unless he's on. The only things that pass through my mind are: death, blood, and sex. Lots of sex, actually. Don't care how I got it, as long as he gave it to me. I was lucky he wasn't tiered of me. I loved being his whore. And yet I hated the man. He humiliates me, pushes me into insanity, making me vulnerable and pathetic. Maybe it's not worth living like this. The thought of what I have become makes me want to puke. I don't deserve this... Actually I do deserve living in this pain. Death is too good for me. But I don't want to go that long, hard road. I want the easy way out. For once I wanted -- needed this short cut. This is my only resolution._

She walked over to the couch and sat down, not taking her eyes for the knife for a single second. Was she afraid of death? No. She knew she'll be going to hell anyways. Just one slice deep enough might do it. She bit her lip as she felt the blade cut into her skin, hissing at the sensational pain, seeing the crimson liquid pour down her wrists and onto her white shirt. Sweet, sweet release was all she needed. All she craved for. She smiled as her sight got foggy and darkness penetrated her eyes. She laid down waiting for the luscious slumber of eternal sleep.

* * *

Kayla felt her world spin in her mind. Hearing crashing and bangs around her surroundings. Her shouts and yells of men asking each other. She wanted to move, but she felt completely paralyzed. _What's happening? Am I in hell? I don't smell or fell the flames like the bible had said. Purgatory? _She suddenly felt being lifted up and carried to who knows where. She heard a truck open its door and then put down on a bed. Someone was wrapping her wrists with a cloth with another injected her with a probable drug. She didn't know what to think of, but the drug was making her hard to think as she once again fell into a dead sleep.

* * *

Kayla woke up gasping, feeling her whole body in pain. She looked around and found herself in a hospital. Suddenly, the door opened with a nurse and a man behind her. He had brown hair with some grays on top with a similar looking mustache and wore red, square glasses. His wore a blue button shirt and a brown leather jacket on top with brown slacks.

"Miss Evans?" he said. She nodded not trusting her voice. She whimpered, when the nurse gave her a shot. "Hello, I'm Lt. Gordon from the police department," he said.

"Why am here?" she asked moaning.

"We invaded the house that you were kidnapped in. Don't worry the Joker is in custody," he said giving her sympathetic smile. She groaned and brought her hands to her face. She was shocked when her wrists were wrapped in bandages. "Any particular reason why you would want to commit suicide?" he asked.

"I wanted to escape," she whispered. She half expected to be in hell or back at the old house; there really wasn't much difference. She started crying unknowingly.

"Don't worry we'll make sure he stays in jail," he said. "He won't be hurting you anymore." Kayla wished it were true. By the way she was shaking, Gordon could tell she was traumatized.

"Would you prefer to speak to female police officer? You know, to explain what happened," he asked. Kayla nodded. "OK, I'll be right back," said gently.

Gordon came back with a Hispanic woman behind him. Her curly hair was pulled up by a pony tail and had similar attire to Gordon except she was wearing jeans and a different color of shirt. "Hi, I'm Det. Ramirez," she said gently.

"Hey," said Kayla back. She scowled inwardly. She felt like she was being treated by a small child. Gordon left them alone for they could talk; Kayla told Ramirez everything that happened. There was no point of hiding the fact that she was raped and abused, they must have know that by now. They only needed her for testimony.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked after she finished telling her what had happened.

"We need you to testify in court," said a man with blond hair coming in the room wearing a business suit along with Gordon. She had seen him on the news. Harvey Dent. Probably the best lawyer Gotham has and because of him its scum has been put away in jail.

"Court?" she said sitting up. She winced a bit.

"Yes, we need you to be a witness," he said helping her sit up.

"N-No I can't," she said grasping his suit. "He will find me. Your bars won't hold him," she said crying. "You should have let me die."

Harvey felt sorry for her. Clearly the Joker did a lot of damage to her poor soul. "Don't say that. You are very young and have so much to live for," he said wiping her tears off her face. He had to admit; she was a pretty site and didn't blame Joker's lust for her.

Kayla was touched by his gentleness. It felt too long that she's had a real embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

Gordon coughed reminding them that he and Ramirez were still in the room. "Uh, yes, I think Miss Evans needs to rest for now." Harvey nodded and gave her a small smile before leaving.

"Don't worry, I won't let him near you," he whispered. Kayla nodded and watched the two men leave. She laid back on the bed thinking about what Harvey told her. She wanted to believe him, but she knew that it could never happen. The Joker will escape and when he does, he'll be looking for her.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it and review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks so much for reviewing everybody and I hope you like the next chapter!_**

* * *

Kayla was tossing and turning as she slept. "No," she moaned. She kept on seeing Joker's face grinning evilly at her. He had his dagger in his hand staring fiercely into to her eyes, paralyzing her with fear. _I told you I will find you. You will pay dearly, kitty. Remember that you belong to me, _he hissed in her ear.

"No!" she yelled out screaming in her sleep. She woke up with her hair sticking around her face and tears falling down. She looked around and saw that she was alone in her room. It was morning.

There was a note on top of her chest. She opened it with shaky hands.

_I told you I will find you. You will pay dearly, kitty. Remember that you belong to me._

_Your Master_

The writing was written in red. Blood red. Kayla started breathing heavily and yelled out, tearing the note. She got up, not caring of the pain, and started smashing and destroying everything she laid hands on. "He was here! He was here!" she yelled.

"Kayla! Stop it! What are you doing?" said Harvey coming in. He came to see if Kayla was alright. _She was right, he did get away._

"He was here!" she said as she continued to destruct the room.

Harvey grabbed Kayla and took her into his arms, trying to control her anger. "He was here," she sobbed. "He was... here," she said finally calming down.

Harvey sighed as she cried on his shirt. He gently sat her down on the bed and looked at her hands. Her wrist were still wrapped, but she had cuts on her fingers and knuckles. "We're going to have to clean these pretty hands up," he said trying to cheer her up.

Kayla looked at him with her red puffy eyes and gave him a tiny smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she whispered. "I told you he would get out."

He nodded. "Did he hurt you? I mean since you've been here. You said he came here."

"I thought I was dreaming, but..." She looked at the ripped pieces of paper. "I guess I wasn't."

Harvey took the pile and looked at it trying to see what he wrote. "It looks like he wrote it in blood," he said examining the paper. "I should send it to the police department or whatever is left of it."

"What?" asked Kayla. "What do you mean?"

"He blew up the police station, but not all of it," he said calling the nurse to clean her wounds.

"How many?" she whispered.

"How many what?" he asked.

"How many did he kill this time?" she said louder.

"About ten maybe more," said Harvey.

Kayla shook her head. "I-It's my fault," she stammered. "I should have stayed. None of those people would have died if I was still with him."

"Are you insane?" he yelled at her. "Listen, Kayla," he said cupping her face. "He would have done it anyway. Don't you see? He was using you. He came here, but he didn't take you with him." _He was right_, she thought.

They were interrupted by the nurse, who was shocked to see the mess that Kayla did. "What happened here?" she said astounded.

"An accident," said Harvey. The nurse and Kayla gave him a curious look. "I, uh, will pay for it."

"No, Harvey," she started, but he put a finger over her mouth.

"I will pay for it," he said smiling.

Kayla let the nurse, who's name said Stacy on her name tag, clean her hands. She shot shy glances at Harvey, who was talking to Gordon on the phone.

"Cute, huh?" said the nurse winking at her. Kayla glared at her, but still turned red. Stacy just shrugged and walked out the room.

"OK, Kayla, I talked to Gordon and ordered a twenty-four hour watch over you. People _I _can trust, so don't worry. Also I have an apartment..."

"What? Harvey I understand that you want to protect me and I flattered I really am, but it's too much," she protested.

"Come on, Kayla, what other choice do you have. You have no place to go. According to your files, you lived in a church almost all your life after you lost your mother in a fire... Besides your mother left a savings account under your name. She wanted you to receive it after you decided to leave the church," he said looking at his files. "It looks like she almost knew that she was going to die."

"She was murdered," she said angrily. "She was stabbed in the chest then the house was light on fire. The worst part is that I didn't do anything to stop it," she said tearful.

"You don't know who did it?" he asked, sitting on the chair next to her.

Kayla nodded her head. "Yes, Maroni," she whispered. "I didn't know until recently. I began to dream again about the day my mom died. It was the same dream I had since I was a little girl. There's this man arguing with my mom about her knowing that he's in the mob. Then they go into the kitchen where he stabs her. He then sets the whole house on fire. I immediately recognized his voice and saw a glimpse of his face before I woke up."

Harvey shook his head. This girl has gone through hell and back. "Do you really think Maroni killed your mother?"

Kayla nodded. "He left a day before and I never saw him again. He had an argument with my mom saying something about regretting that she was born. And a few days ago I had an unfortunate encounter with him," she took a deep breath and gulped. "He admitted to his crime."

Kayla looked like she was about to break down. Harvey didn't know what else to do, so he took her into his arms. Kayla felt safe in his arms, wishing he will take all her pain away.

"We'll investigate the case of your mother. Kayla, we will need your statement and testify in court," he said.

Kayla nodded. "Yes, I'll do it for mom," she whispered.

"Good, now about that apartment," he started, making Kayla laugh a bit. "It's nice to see you smile," he said.

"Smile?" she said frightened.

"Yes, did I say something wrong?" he asked curiously.

Kayla shook her head. "_He _said that I should smile and never be sad."

Harvey was going to say something, but Gordon came in, interrupting them.

"Miss Evans we should get you to your apartment," he said.

"But I don't have..."

"Yes you do," said Harvey cutting her off, smiling at her. "Let's make a deal," he said digging into his pocket. "This is my father's lucky coin. Heads you agree to live in the apartment, tails you live outside in the streets."

Kayla laughed. "OK, deal." Harvey flipped the coin and showed it to her. "Heads? I guess you win this time, Mr. Dent."

He grinned and said, "I always win."

* * *

"I mean it's not much, but at least you'll live comfortably." Kayla looked around and felt a warm feeling when she walked into the apartment.

"Thank you, Harvey, I don't know what I'd do without you," she said cupping his hand. He smiled and covered his other hand with hers.

"No problem, but I was thinking. Maybe you can come work for my at the law firm. I need a secretary and you need a job, so how about it?" he asked.

Kayla shrugged. "Sure, but I don't know anything about being a secretary."

"You're perfect," he said grinning. Kayla shook her head and laughed. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight, K?" She nodded. "Oh, there's a suit for you in the bedroom I kinda new that you would accept."

"Did you go shopping for clothes for me, too?" she asked surprised.

"No, do I look like a guy that goes shopping?" he teased. "My cousin had some extra clothes and you two are about the same size, so I borrowed some for her. So you have some until your first paycheck, then you can go on a shopping spree if you'd like."

Kayla giggled. "Thank you, Harvey. You've woken up something in me that I failed to believe in."

"Really what is that?" he asked smiling.

"Faith in people," she said softly.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH TO REDJACKPIRATE FOR GIVING ME SUCH WONDERFUL IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! AND TRAUMA815 THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER, SO ENJOY**_

_**PS - I'm going to answer some of the questions that a lot of people have been asking me. Kayla is twenty-one years old. Also Rachael is not in my story... well, at least not yet. If you do want her in the story, tell me and I'll add her to it. And don't worry about the Kayla/Harvey paring, it'll turn out somewhat good at the end.**_

* * *

_Four month later_

Kayla has been working for Harvey for the past few months with no complains or problems. She hasn't heard from the Joker since his last note in the hospital, but that didn't mean that she didn't hear him terrorizing Gotham either. She still couldn't get him out of her mind, the way he had treated her, but she was trying to cope and resume her life before she met him thanks to her psychiatrist.

Working as a secretary wasn't very difficult; she caught up with the work and it was a breeze from there on. Maybe it was because of her boss. Harvey turned out to be a wonderful friend for Kayla and kept his word to protect her.

Kayla was trying to pay Harvey back for everything that he has done little by little. He'd reject it, but Kayla insisted in taking the money.

"Fine, fine, I'll take the money, _if _you decided to do something for me," he said eating his lunch. They usually have lunch together.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" she said taking a bit of her salad.

"Go on a date with me," he said. Kayla almost choked on her salad when he said that. "Are you OK?" he asked patting her back gently.

Kayla nodded as she took a drink of her juice. "Yes," she choked out. "You just caught me by surprise."

"I know, but I have to confess I really like you and it's been a while since, well you know, and I think it's time for you to move on," he said.

"Harvey, I have moved on thanks to you," she said softly.

"But not in your personal life," he said caressing her cheek. Kayla smiled as she leaned into his hand. "Tell you what? How about I flip on it? Heads you go out with me, tails you stay at home and waste a Saturday evening."

Kayla laughed. "You want to determine a date with me by flipping a coin?" Harvey shrugged, laughing and took out his coin, tossing it in the air. Kayla shook her head when she saw that it was heads. "Do you always win Harvey?"

"Silly question to ask," he chuckled.

"Alright, fine. Pick me up at seven?" she suggested.

"I'll be there," he said. "I want to make you forget Kayla," he said touching her hand. Kayla looked at their locked hands and then his eyes. The sincerity and compassion was written all over him.

"You're a good man Harvey," she whispered. "Don't ever change."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

Kayla looked at herself in the mirror as she got ready for her date with Harvey. She sighed as she saw all the invisible scars on her skin. Kayla hated mentioning or even thinking about him, but it's still fresh in her memory._ Why is Harvey interested in me when I've been nothing but a whore,_ she thought. _I don't deserve Harvey._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked at her watch and it read seven. When she opened it, she was shocked to see a bouquet of roses.

"Harvey, where did you find lavender roses," she asked. She hasn't seen them since she was a child. They were very rare.

"You don't know how many flower shops I had to call to get these, but I did. My mother loved these. My dad would always give her one on their wedding anniversary. 'One because it is unique and rare like our love' he would say. Mom said that he also choose it because he fell in love with her at first sight and that's what this flower represents."

"That's so nice," she whispered. "They are beautiful," she said smelling them. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Let me put these in water and then we can go," he said going into the kitchen.

Kayla smiled as she watched him but the flowers in a vase. _I wonder why he would choose and go through the trouble giving me those flowers. Love at first sight?_ She asked herself. Part of her saw her future with Harvey, but the other felt dark and cold, most of all lonely.

"Kayla?" asked Harvey breaking her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said flashing him a smile.

"Good, you look beautiful by the way," he said grabbing her hand as they headed to his car.

"Thanks. You look nice yourself," she commented.

Harvey shrugged. "I try," he teased.

* * *

Joker paced angrily back in forth in his current warehouse. _She left me. Just like Jeannie._ Joker growled and kicked one of the barrels. _Pfft. Suicide. She had the guts what I failed to do with her. I shouldn't have picked her from that church. I should have let her die with all her pathetic friends. But, damn it why the hell do I have a funny feeling about her. And it's not that same funny feeling that I get when I blow up a building or carving someone's face. NO! Damn her! She's going to pay. She will be at my side once again. She still belongs to ME!_

"Boss," said one of Joker's henchmen, interrupting his thoughts.

"WHAT?!" he barked, giving him a menacing stare. He hated being interrupted when he was thinking.

"U-U-h, we got news that Dent's out on a date. Should we go and, uh, kill him?" he stammered, not being able to look at him in the eye.

Joker gave him a curious look and popped his lips. "What's your name, kid?"

"J-John, sir," he said. Joker grinned having him shaken up. The kid didn't look much older than twenty or twenty-one.

"John," he repeated, walking towards him. "So, when did you decide to join our team?"

"I-I needed t-the money, s-sir."

"Ah, I see," I said circling him, shutting and reopening his knife. "Now tell me more about Dent and his little _date_. Where are they?"

"They're in one of Mr. Wayne's new clubs, up town," he said.

"_And_, do you know who his bunny is?" he smirked.

"Y-Yes, it's the girl you had kidnapped." John knew that the Joker wouldn't like this one bit.

"WHAT?!" snarled the Joker, pushing John to the wall with his knife placed on his throat. "_She's _with HIM?!"

"Yes, sir. Please don't hurt me," he whimpered. Joker smiled at the boy's fear. _People always show their true selves when they're about to die. _Joker chuckled letting John breathe again, inhaling huge gulps of air. He walked outside the warehouse and saw his henchmen drinking, smoking, and laughing.

Joker rolled his eyes and shot a bullet up in the air. They immediately stopped what they were doing and paid their direct attention to him. "Gentlemen, we are going to go crash a date."

* * *

"A club?" asked Kayla confused, staring up at the bright lights of the sign.

"Yeah, it just opened and it's been a buzz around town. Come on, it won't be that bad," he said taking her hand.

"But..." She started to protest, but he was already dragging her inside. Kayla cringed hearing the music pound in her hear. She's never been to a club, just heard being mentioned. There were a bunch of people dancing on the dance floor. Different colored lights flashed around them, making the mood intensify.

"Come on let's find a table," he yelled through the music. Kayla nodded and followed closely behind him. Soon they sat down at the side of club having a perfect view of everyone inside. Kayla took a glimpse around and saw a lot of rich people here. Men with lots of women around them and expensive bottles of liquor flowing like water.

"Do you want something to drink?" Harvey yelled in her ear. Kayla nodded and told him she just wanted a soda. He nodded and left to get the drinks.

While Kayla waited for Harvey, she felt someone looking at her so she turned her head in curiosity. Her eyes met with a handsome man that looked like some of the others that were here, but for some reason he remained calm and serene. Kayla blushed as he winked at her, quickly turning her head away.

She smiled when she saw Harvey return with drinks. "So, how you liking it?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

Kayla shrugged. "I wouldn't have cared if we could have just gone to Burger King for our date," she teased. Harvey laughed and kissed Kayla's cheek. She was taken back, but she liked his sweetness and smiled back.

"You wanna dance, Kay?" he asked when a slow music came on.

Kayla smiled at her new nickname. "But, I don't know how."

"I'll teach you," he said, pulling her to the dance floor. Kayla lost her breath when his hand pressed against her back while the other held her hand. Kayla placed her hand on his shoulder as they moved along the soothing music. "See, this isn't so hard," he teased. Kayla shook her head and leaned it against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled, smelling the wonderful smell of Harvey's cologne.

After the song was over, the DJ immediately put a fast paced song, making everyone crowd the dance floor again. Harvey laughed and started dancing with Kayla. She giggled not knowing what to do, but tried to go along with him.

"Dent!" yelled someone behind them. They turned to find Bruce Wayne with a red haired woman.

"Wayne," he said shaking his hand. They've met a couple of time during his election, but they aren't the best of friends.

"This is Linda Rush, my date for the evening," he said. "And who's this pretty girl?" he asked looking at Kayla. She blushed when Bruce looked at her, knowing this was the man that winked at her earlier.

"Bruce this is Kayla Evans, _my_ date for the evening," he said wrapping his hand around her waist. Kayla felt uneasy by the sudden change of Harvey's attitude. They both seem like if they were competing for the biggest prize.

"Well, it looks like you're a very lucky man," he said, winking at Kayla, who's face got redder. Kayla gave a small gasp when Harvey's hand squeezed her waist. Memories of the Joker flooded her mind. She grasped Harvey's hand and dug her nails into his skin. He gave a small gasp of his own and released Kayla.

Bruce raised an eye at them, but made no comment. He has heard about Kayla since the church explosion. He had searched the whole city for almost a month trying to look for her. Finally, when his hopes were running low, he found an abandoned house a little outside of the city. Inside he saw Kayla with her veins cut and a knife nearby. He immediately called the authorities and told them where to find her. Luckily, they found her in time before she died. He felt his phone vibrate. He frowned, reading the message.

"Uh, Harvey, why don't we talk alone for a minute?" Harvey gave him a suspicious look, but went with him. Before Harvey turned around, he was pushed inside a broom closet near the back of the club. Bruce locked the door and looked around to see if someone was watching, but saw none. "Sorry Dent, it's for your own good," he said to himself.

Kayla went to stand at the side of the dance floor, waiting until Harvey came back with Bruce. She looked at Linda, who had a bored look on her face. Kayla gave Linda a small smile, but Linda just scowled and played with hair. Kayla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _Why is Harvey taking so long? _She jumped when there was a gun shot interrupting everyone from what they were doing. The music was turned off immediately and everyone turned their heads to where the DJ was supposed to be.

"Good evening, you crazy kids. Sorry to interrupt your fun, but we are going to play a nice game," said the voice on the speaker. Kayla felt her blood run cold hearing that voice again. Her eyes shifted to meet his; she saw him smirking at her. "The game is called Hide-and-Seek, but why don't we play by my rules, hm? Now the rules are these, either you tell me where Harvey Dent is _or_ we kill everyone in here without a second thought."

Everyone started to scream, but were immediately shut up when Joker's thugs pointed the guns at them, daring them to continue. "Alright, since no one _knows_, how 'bout you tell me where a loved one is?"

Many eyes turned to Kayla. She heard Joker laugh and walk towards her. She froze seeing him walk her way. Part of her wanted to run to him, but the other wanted to run the other way and get as far as way as possible from him.

Joker smirked when he saw Kayla looking like the same frightened cat when he had first 'met' her. "Oh, so this must be Harvey's bunny," he said in a fake cheerful voice while his thugs had everyone threaten with their guns. "What pretty thing you are? You look beautiful tonight," he said going around her.

Kayla was afraid to move. She felt his breath on her neck, making her shiver. She gasped when he roughly turned her around. "Why are you so nervous? Is it the scars? They didn't frighten you before," he said. Kayla knew that she was the only that could hear him. "Come here," he said smashing her to his chest, pointing the knife against her cheek. "You wanna know something? I had a wife, and she was beautiful, just like you, who tells me that I worried too much, who tells me that I ought to smile more, who gambles and gets in a lot of _trouble_."

Kayla eyes started to shimmer. _Is this why you're like this, Jack?_ Joker felt bothered by Kayla's facial reaction, but he kept on, "One day they carve her face. And we got no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. Hm?" Kayla looked deep into Joker's eyes and saw his pain. "I just wanted to let her know that I don't _care _about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this... to myself." Her long waited tears finally fell. "And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She _leaves_! But now, I see the funny side. _Now_, I'm always _smiling!"_

Kayla bit her lip, not knowing what to do or say. Joker was suddenly pulled away from her. Kayla watched in shook as Batman beat Joker and his thugs. One of them grabbed Batman when he got distracted and Joker kicked him in the gut. Batman groaned in pain, but quickly punched the guy in the face and pushed Joker back.

Kayla gasped when the Joker grabbed her and pulled her hair back, placing his not forgotten friend on her neck.

"Hey, Batsy," he called. Batman turned to see the Joker, pointing a knife at Kayla's neck.

"Let her go," he rasped.

Joker growled softly in Kayla's ear. "I will if you remove your mask, oh and give me Dent, too, _please_," he giggled. Joker would love to crave the man up for taking something that belongs to him.

"Let her go," he said again, but more louder in a threatening voice. Kayla shuddered as Joker growled again.

"Looks to me that Batsy likes you, kitty. Is it your _plan_ to takeover all the men's hearts of Gotham," he hissed.

"No," she whimpered.

Joker peaked down at her and grinned. "You sure? Have you been a naughty girl, kitty?" Kayla could sense the lust in his voice.

"No," she replied. "Not yet." Joker smiled at her response. The back door opened with the police coming in the club.

"Alright, then," he said shoving Kayla into Batman's arms. Suddenly, the whole place was filled with a foggy smoke, making everybody cough at its odor. They heard Joker's screech of laughter through the air. Soon some of the smoke was gone and found that the Joker was already gone. Kayla gasped when Batman was also gone.

"Damn it, we were too late," cursed Gordon. "That son of a bitch."

"Don't call him that." Every turned their eyes to Kayla. She gulped, "Please, don't call him that," she said softly.

"Kay?" Kayla turned around to see Harvey trying to pass through the crowd. "Are you alright?

"Yes, I'm fine," she whispered. _Am I really?_

"What happened?" he asked Gordon. "I was pushed into a broom closet and locked me in, but out of nowhere it unlocked on its own."

"Looks like the Joker decided to show up, but thankfully Batman was also nearby. He wants you killed Mr. Dent," said Gordon.

"Well, I already knew that."

Kayla gave a small smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs protection around here, eh?"

* * *

_**The quote is obviously not mine, but I thought it would fit in with the story. So please don't sue. I'm not smart or creative enough to write such a well and beautifully written quote. Hope you guys liked the chapter and please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Hope you like it!  
_**

* * *

_A couple of days later_

Kayla smiled as Harvey came walking in. "Good morning, Mr. Dent," she smiled, winking at him.

"Good morning, Miss Evans," he winked back. "Do you think you can come in my office? I need to discuss something important with you." Kayla nodded and followed him inside.

"What do you want to talk about?" she said, sitting down.

"Yes, it's about Maroni," he explained. "You know that your mother's case was reopened a couple months back right?" Kayla nodded. "Well, back then they already knew that she was murdered, but they didn't know who since Maroni decided to change his name. So, now we contacted him because of your testimony and the trail date is in two weeks." Kayla smiled, but it was cut short as Harvey continued. "But, Kay there's something else."

"What?"

"Well, you said you had this dream of the day of the crime, but the court might overrule that and say it was _just _a dream."

"But, it's not true I..."

"I know, Kay. I believe you," he interrupted. "And I'll do all in my power to put Maroni behind bars for what he did."

Kayla smiled. "Thank you, Harvey. Oh God, you're good to me." He smiled back and stood up from his desk. Kayla felt a little nervous since he was so close. He pulled her up to face him and leaned in to kiss her. "Harvey, what are you doing?" she said turning her head to the side.

She heard him sigh. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, Kay. You're just so beautiful," he said lightly touching her neck. He turned her head to face him and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Kayla moved to get away, but he held her in place. The kiss deepened and soon Kayla was kissing back. She lightly reached up to touch his hair and it was different from the Joker's; Harvey's was clean, soft, and smelled like soap, while his was sweaty and greasy.

There was a cough that interrupted their make out session. "Uh, sorry, but I need to take out the trash," said one of the office cleaners.

"Yeah, uh, the trash can is over there," Harvey said, blushing. Kayla smiled thinking he looked cute when he blushed. She turned her head seeing the man but the trash on a garbage barrel. As he went to put the trash can back, Kayla saw something that made her shiver. The man had scars on the sides of his mouth, looking at her with menacing eyes. The man smirked at her as he passed her, giving her a light tap on her butt while Harvey was looking through some files.

Harvey turned to look at Kayla after he heard the man close the door. "Kay, are you OK?"

Kayla blinked a couple of times and flashed Harvey a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." _No, I can't tell Harvey. The Joker might hurt him or anyone else in the building. Or someone might hurt him._

"You seem a little tense. Maybe I can relieve that," he said leaning in to kiss her again, but Kayla pulled away.

"I have to get back to work, Harvey," she said nicely. Harvey nodded and gave her a couple of letters to write and files that needed to be organized. Once she was out of the office, she gave a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

Kayla sighed when she got home. She had a long day at work especially since she was watching out for the Joker, jumping at every sudden movement. She went into the bedroom and started undressing.

"I always thought you looked _very_ tempting like that." Kayla jumped when she saw the Joker leaning on the corner of the wall.

"H-How did you get in here?" she stammered.

"Did you honestly think that Harvey or Gordon's people could keep me away from you?" he asked, stepping close to her. Kayla backed up to the dresser until she was being pinned by him. She gasped feeling him rub against her. "It's been long, kitty. _Too_ long," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it has," she said looking into his eyes. He grinned at her wickedly. His lips crushed hers, making them bleed. He chewed and licked on her lower lips tasting her blood. He growled and threw her in bed.

Kayla was a little surprised by that, but then the Joker was on top of her, making her forget everything around her. She moaned as he nibbled her neck, yanking her remaining clothes off. This is what she was. His whore and only his. And loved every minute of it.

"Jack, fuck me, please," she begged. Joker lifted his head to see her. Aside from the make up smudges, he saw the passion written all over her face. He took his gloves off with his teeth and threw them aside. His hand traveled just below her waist, tracing his mark on her skin.

He quickly got rid of his clothes, joining hers. He roughly pushed her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. "Beg for it," he growled at her.

"Please, make me yours again, Jack," she said touching the side of his face. A growl had emanated from his throat at her seductive words. He put her arms over her head and thrust in her fast. Kayla groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her hips against his.

"Fuck," he muttered. He had missed having sex with her, wanting to stay in her sweet heat forever. "Who do you belong to?" he growled.

"You, only you, Jack," she meowed.

Joker pushed deeper and faster in her. Kayla whimpered with need as he buried his face in her neck. She gasped as he started hitting her sweet spot, making her come instantly. He felt her stiffen and started trembling as her muscles clamped down on his shaft.

"Jack!" she cried out as she came.

"Kayla," Joker growled and shoved into her again and again until he groaned with release, falling on top of her. Kayla arms were soon released so she was able to put the around the Joker. Her orgasm had been so intense, she was still shaking in delight.

Joker felt her rub his back, gently scratching it with her nails. He rolled off her and laid on his back. He closed his eyes for moment trying to regain in breath. He felt gentle fingers trace the scars on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Kayla smiling at him.

He didn't know why she was smiling at him, but loved seeing her do it. He pulled her head down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Does Harvey give you better kisses than mine?" he asked.

Kayla shook her head. "That was the only time he kissed me."

"And you kissed him back."

Kayla stayed quite not knowing how to explain herself. But why should she? Did she still belong to him? Her body, her soul... her heart?

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas. If anyone knows or what I should write next, please let me know. I would love to hear them. I already got one reviewer (Redjackpirate lol). Again please review and thanks for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks so much for the reviews and their ideas! They mean so much to me! Hope you like the chapter! Oh and if I do use you're idea I won't take full credit for it. You of course will be mentioned because you deserve it._**

**_SimplyxRue - I used and going to use your idea on how Harvey wants to be closer to Kayla and also suspects something going on with her. And you're right about Joker apologizing to Kayla. I don't think that he would do that either and I wasn't thinking of putting that in my story as well._**

**_Well, that was just this chapter, but I'll use other reviewers ideas for other chapter and I'll let you know who and how, so don't worry (grin)!_**

**_PS - Jeannie, according to Wikipedia, was Joker's wife. A lot of people were asking me that so I just wanted to make it clear. Sorry for the confusion on that. And thanks for the reviews, really, but I don't mind if you cuss because sometimes I don't understand what word you're using until I reread it. You can cuss but no flames LOL. For example, I thought_** **_Texas 512 Baby wasn't liking the story when I read "wow this story is BAD #. lol :D", but then I read it again and she meant bad ass, which is a good thing LOL (Sorry that I miss read Texas 512 Baby). But really guys I don't care if you cuss because there's cussing in the story too. Thanks so much for reading and sorry for taking up your time. _**

* * *

Kayla sighed happily next morning as she woke. She didn't open her eyes yet; she felt too good laying there hearing the birds sing, cars and trucks pass by her apartment, the noise of construction work next door. Her smile widen think about last night. The Joker fucked her two more times before actually going to sleep. It was rough, fast, and orgasmic just like she loved it. Her eyes fluttered open and found the space next to her was empty. She gasped, sitting up, seeing if he was still with her. She listened carefully, ignoring the noises coming from outside, to hear if he was in the house, but heard nothing.

Her hand brushed against something wrinkled and stiff. She looked down and saw a piece of paper. She opened it and read.

_I see everything, kitty, so don't do anything that will upset me  
Your Master_

Again, it was written in red. She looked at the desk next to the bed, which had the top drawer opened and on top laid a red permanent marker. _Well, at least he didn't use blood this time,_ she thought, shivering a bit. She sighed reading the letter again. She knew she'll never escape from him as long as either of them lived. She hated the kind of man that he was, but she had a feeling that behind the make-up, scars, grease and sweat, lay a broken man with a cruel past that has been pushed to the edge of insanity.

Kayla turned her head to look at the clock on the wall and almost fell out of bed. "Holy shit, I got twenty minutes to get to the office," she said rushing into the bathroom. She knew that she didn't have time to take a shower, so she washed her face to get rid of Joker's make-up smudges. Her hair was a little messy, so she pulled it up in a pony. She gasped seeing the bites marks on her neck, so she put on a turtle neck to hide them.

She checked her watch again and ran out the door seeing that she had ten minutes left. "Miss Evans!" yelled someone behind her as she ran outside. She turned to see Bruce Wayne in a nice car, dare she say, with shades on. "I'm my way to work. Do you need a ride?" Kayla hesistated. She usually took a personal cab to work and back. _Damn I need to buy a car_, she thought. "Well?" asked Bruce.

Kayla huffed and climbed in the car. She didn't want to be later than she already was. "Thanks," she mumbled, putting the seat belt on. "I'm late."

"Well, let's speed things up then," he said accelerating. Kayla gasped as he passed several cars, driving like he was a speed racer. She clutch the handle of the car, afraid to let go

"You're Harvey Dent's secretary right?" he said, almost crashing to a car that was backing up, but he moved out of the way quickly. Kayla could hear the honking and yelling of the civilians as the car passed them by.

Kayla nodded at his question. "How do you know?" she managed to say.

He shrugged. "I have my ways." Kayla gasped as he stopped suddenly, hitting the brakes. Kayla was pulled back by the lifesaving seat belts. She led out a breath, knowing that she had been holding it for a while. She slowly unhooked her hand from the handle and looked her hand and saw how it turned pink once the blood ran freely again. "We're here," he smirked. Kayla glared at him and got off the car, muttering a thanks. "Hope to see you soon, Miss Evans," he called as she headed inside the building. She turned head, but he was already gone. _First Harvey, now Bruce. _

* * *

She breathed heavily as she ran inside Harvey's office. "You're late," he said looking through some files.

"I-I know I'm sorry," she huffed. "I woke up late and I forgot to set my alarm," she explained.

"That's still no excuse," he said walking to her. "But you know what? I know a way you can make up."

"How?"

He tilted her head back gently and kissed her. Kayla sighed into the kiss. It was so gentle and sweet. But her thoughts went back to last night. How Joker was to her. Before she knew it, Kayla grabbed the back of Harvey's head and crushed his lips harder into her. She started ravishing his lips, forcing him to touch her as well.

"Kay, wait," he said pulling her back. Both were panting and had bruised lips. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Harvey. I don't know what came over me," she said turning red.

"I-It's OK," he said. _I think._

Kayla felt so stupid kissing him that way. _He isn't Jack... I mean the Joker._ "Uh, here, Kay. I need you to make some copies," he said not being able to look at her. Kayla pouted feeling that she might have screwed up her friendship with Harvey.

She walked silently through the hallways, thinking of a way to make it up to Harvey. She walked into a small office and to the copy machine, putting the papers inside the machine. She hummed silently as she watched the light flash making replica copies. It had fascinated her since she was kid seeing the light flash, but she was never allowed to touch it until now.

"Watcha' doing, kitty?" Kayla jumped and turned around seeing the Joker smirking at her. He had no make up on and had a janitors uniform like yesterday. She looked over his shoulder and saw that the door was open and anyone could come in and see them.

"What are you doing here? You could get caught," she hissed, grabbing the papers and pulling him out of the room and into a dark hall.

"Worried about me, hun?" Kayla glared at him, but it was true. She was worried. "Afraid that that goody two-shoes will find us here maybe doing something inappropriate," he said growled in her ear, putting his hand under her sweater as he pushed her against the wall. Kayla gasped as he cupped her breast with one hand and the other started unbuttoning her pants.

Her lust over him was too hard to resist. She dropped the papers and wrapped her arms and legs around the Joker, kissing him. She silently, moaned through their lips as he rubbed himself on her. "No panties?" he asked.

"No, I was in a hurry today," she gasped as he rubbed started rubbing her clit.

Joker giggled. "I guess you have me to blame, huh?" Kayla felt him unbuckle his pants and positioned himself at her opening. They both groaned quietly as he thrust into her heat. She cursed silently as he thrust slowly inside her.

"Please, harder," she moaned in his ear. Joker growled and started pumping faster into her. Kayla's eyes rolled back in pleasure. Joker knew she was a screamer and there was nothing more he would love to hear that her scream, but it wasn't wise to let her scream in their current situation. He pulled her head back to the wall and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her inner walls begin to shake and pulse around him, letting him know that she was coming.

"Kay? Where are you?" Joker suddenly stopped his movements. Kayla's eyes widen, too. They turned their head to see Harvey pacing the other corridor. Lucky for them that hall was too dark for him to see anything that was going. Joker looked at Kayla who was about to jump out of her socks. He smirked at her and started to thrust again inside her.

Kayla chocked on her gasp as he began to fuck her again. She glared at him asking what he was doing, but he only smirked at her and pumped harder and faster into her. He groaned as her fingers dug into his shoulders, painfully good.

"She must have gone to the bathroom, I guess," he said to himself walking back down the hall.

"Oh, that was so close," she whispered, moaning.

"Doesn't it turn you on that your wanna be boyfriend it looking for you while you fuck another man?" he laughed. Kayla huffed angrily, but that turned into a moan when he shifted his hips and started to hit her sweet spot.

"Oh, Jack, yesssss," she cried into his neck. Joker groaned as she clenched herself around his shaft, making him come inside her.

"Mm, that was really good, kitty," he snickered after he regained his breath. Kayla unwrapped herself from the Joker and tried to stand in her wobbly legs. She quickly dressed and gathered her papers together. She turned her face which was dangerously close to the Joker's. "I guess I'll see you, kitty. But remember what I said." Kayla breath was lost when his lips barely brushed against hers, but he left her standing wanting for more.

She walked slowly back to Harvey's office feeling her legs wobble a bit. "Kay, where were you? I was worried that someone might have kidnapped you and when I mean someone I mean the Joker."

"No, I'm fine. I-I just went through the bathroom," she lied.

Harvey took the papers from her hands and looked at her curiously. Her face was flushed and was sweating a little. "Kay, why are you wearing a sweater on a day like this?"

"I d-don't know. I didn't have anything else to put on and I thought it would be cold in here anyways." Harvey chuckled a bit. Kayla's widen when he gathered her in his arms and leaned to kiss her, but she turned head away.

"What's wrong isn't this what you wanted?" he asked.

"N-No what made you think that?" she said pushing his away.

"Well, you kissed me rather intensely earlier."

"I'm sorry Harvey, but I don't know what came over me..."

"No," he interrupted. "I actually kind of liked it," he said shyly. Kayla's eyes soften and put a hand on the left side of his face.

"Harvey you're a great man, but I don't think it's right for us to have a relationship," she said softly.

"Why not?" he asked grabbing her hand and kissing it gently.

"Because," she said pulling her hand away. "You're my boss and that wouldn't look right."

Harvey sighed and nodded. "I can always try right?" he suggested. Kayla smiled, but didn't say anything.

_You deserve someone who hasn't been marked already, Harvey. I'll only hurt you._

* * *

**_I know it's a little confusing with her kissing Harvey then fucking Joker, but it'll work. Oh, and Bruce/Batman will soon be in the story again. Again please review and thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Two weeks later _

Kayla sat down watching television, eating popcorn, thinking about tomorrow's trial hoping it would go well. She was nervous and prayed that everything went fine. Yes, she prayed now. She went back to church about a month ago. Since she's met Harvey, she had little hope left and decided to become closer to God. Especially, since she wanted the trial to go well.

Kayla suddenly felt a bitter taste in her mouth. She pushed the bowl aside and ran quickly to the bathroom. She groaned as threw up the contents in her stomach. Her head started to hurt and felt a more need to vomit, which she did. Kayla wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth to get the bitter taste out of her mouth. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She looked a bit pale, but that was probably because she just threw up.

_Maybe it's all the food I've eaten_, she thought. Lately, she's been having urges to eat and eat. _Or maybe it's because of tomorrow's trail, but why am I so nervous._ Harvey went over with her what she needed to say to verify that Maroni did in fact kill her mother. 'Try not to focus on your dream, but more of what happened the day before. How was their relationship,' he would say. Her mother turned cold to him a few month before she died, so they must have had martial problems for a while.

Kayla sighed again. And Joker was probably another reason why she must be feeling this way. She hasn't seen him since their fiasco at the office. The thought of that made her nauseous. In fact... Kayla rushed to the toilet and again got rid of the waste in her stomach. How could she let him play her like that again? She shouldn't have fallen to his trap, but she did. She couldn't she be more stronger when it came to him.

Kayla pushed herself to the sink and brushed her teeth. Her eyes flickered to the side and saw the calender next to the medicine cabinet. Her eyes furrowed looking at the date. She's a week late from a period. Yes, she had a calender to see if her menstruation cycle was alright. Her psychologist recommended it and said it'll be a good idea since she was 'raped' by the Joker. Her cycles usually came on time...

_Could I be... Is it possible that I'm... No, I couldn't be..._ Kayla couldn't even think about the word. _But, so soon_, she thought. _No, I'm not. I'm just nervous about tomorrow. Yes! That's it. My nerves and all the stress was probably why I haven't had my period yet. Silly of me thinking that I'm..._ It made her shudder thinking about something like that. How could she bring a child into this world now? He or she would always be in danger, especially if their father is a lunatic outlaw. For a split second she pictured herself caring a baby in her arms. _No, Kayla. Don't jinx it. What about Harvey? How would he take it if I was... Will he still feel the same way about me? Be my friend? Would he look at me with disgust? Pity? Would he help me? No, Kay, you're not... pregnant!_ There! She said it... or thought it.

Kayla groaned and went to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas, which was a knee-long t-shirt. She crawled into bed and tried to get a good night sleep.

* * *

Kayla moaned and mumbled in her sleep. "No, don't kill him," she mumbled. "No."

_Kayla backed up against the wall, clutching her baby in her arms. "Please, Jack, don't kill him. He's yours."_

_"It's Dent's not mine. You're nothing but a whore!" he hissed._

_Kayla's tears fell at his hurtful words. "No, Jack," she sobbed. "He's yours. Look at him," she said giving him a peek. Joker took a step closer and looked and the baby curiously. He had brown eyes and a touch of green hair and had light tan skin like his mother. The baby grinned at him as if he knew who his father was. Kayla smiled as Joker took his son into his arms still looking at him in amazement._

_"My son?" he asked._

_Kayla nodded. "Yes, Jack, I would never betray you," she whispered. Joker half smiled at her then at his son. The door suddenly burst open. Kayla gasped seeing Harvey there half of his face covered by shadow pointing a gun at them._

_"So this is who you left me for? What makes him the better man? Because he's the father of your son!" he growled._

_"Harvey, please. We have to be diplomatic," said Kayla stepping between her baby and Harvey. "If your going to kill them you'll have to shoot me."_

_Harvey smirked and pulled his coin out. "You live," he said referring to the undamaged side of the coin. Then he turned it to the burnt side, "You die." He flipped it and it showed the unburnt side. Kayla breathed in relief. "I guess you're lucky, Kay?" Kayla smiled for a second, but it quickly died. Harvey flipped the coin again to the other side, shoving Kayla out of the way. "But they're not," he said shooting her baby and the Joker._

"Noo!" Kayla yelled sitting up, shaking in fear. Her whole body was covered with sweat. She looked outside the window seeing pink, yellow, and colors across the sky. She had a nauseous feeling again and ran into the bathroom disposing the continents in her stomach. She cried silently as she remembered the dream. It was so vivid, so real. It scared her. But Harvey? Why him? Harvey was the sweetest man she knew. He wouldn't harm a fly._ No it was just a dream. Just a dream._

* * *

Kayla sat quietly next to Harvey outside the courtroom. He was talking to some of the other lawyers to go over the trial. She couldn't get those images out of her head. She raised her head to look at Harvey, but she couldn't imagine him doing such an awful thing.

"Kay, are you OK?" he asked taking her hand. Kayla nodded. "You look pale," he said touching her face.

"I'm fi..." Kayla didn't have time to finish. She ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up again.

"Kay, what's wrong?" asked Harvey through the door.

"Nothing, Harvey," she said when she got out. "I guess I ate something bad," she mumbled.

"You know you can't lie to me Kay, I know what's going on," he said.

Kayla's eyes widen. "Y-You do?"

"Yep, you're nervous about today's trial."

Kayla sighed in relief. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"Don't worry, Kay. Remember what I said. Stick to the facts, K?" Kayla nodded. Harvey smiled and took her into his arms. Kayla inhaled his aroma of soap and cologne. He was so warm and lovable. _Not it had to be a dream._

Harvey pulled back, kissing the top of her head. The bailiff announced the trial was going to start and ordered everyone into the courtroom. Kayla took a deep breath and stepped inside the courtroom.

* * *

"Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes," answered Kayla raising her right hand.

"Now Miss Evans do you remember what happened the day before the accident took place?" asked Harvey.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Can you please explain to us what happened?"

"I was in the living room watching TV when I heard my mother and Maroni argue in the kitchen."

"Do you remember what they argued about?"

"No, I do not. All I remember him say was that my mother will regret ever being born as he walked out the door. They were having marital problems for a couple months before the event, as well." People in the courtroom started to mummer among themselves.

"Objection, your honor. That didn't mean he killed her," said Maroni's lawyer.

"Overruled," said Judge Surrillo.

"Miss Evans you may step down..."

"Wait, I have a few questions for Miss Evans," stated Maroni's lawyer. Harvey gave Kayla a sharp look and went to sit down. "Miss Evans isn't it true that you also have stated that you have had dreams since you were a girl and in those dream you saw Maroni kill your mother."

"Yes, but..."

"So, you see, ladies and gentlemen of the jury this proves that there aren't enough evidence to proof that my client was the murder in question."

"That's not true! I saw that man kill my mother with my very eyes! How dare you saw that it was just a dream?! Who else would do it _and _burn my mother's house down?!" yelled Kayla, standing up.

"Miss Evan, calm down, please," ordered Surillo. Kayla sighed angrily and sat down again.

"Your honor, my client obviously has been traumatized by the event," said Harvey trying to defend Kayla.

Kayla's eyes along with some others looked, puzzled at a sudden cloud smoke coming from outside the room. There courtroom doors burst open as men in clown masks with guns came in. People started yelling and screaming. Harvey ran to Kayla to protect her, but he was knocked by one of the thugs as he got his upside the head.

"Harvey!" yelled Kayla going to his side. She felt a bump forming in the back of his head. She was suddenly being dragged by her waist by a thug. "No! Let me go!" she yelled squirming against him. She felt a blow on her head, making her unconscious, but not before she saw Maroni's face, smirking at her.

* * *

**_I know that the court room scene was a bit rough, but I tried my best LOL. __Again please review and thanks for reading!_**

**_PS - I know it's early, but I needed to make Kayla pregnant, I hope you agree with my decision. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Ideas for this chapter gotten from sapphobrazil, FutureCSICrystal, Redjackpirate, and if I didn't mention you, let me know and for sure I'll mention you in the next chapter or I'll reupdate this chapter. **_

**_OK..._**

**_Please take poll:_**

**_What should be done about Kayla's pregnancy?_**

**_A. Miscarriage after an 'accident'?  
_**

**_B. Have the baby and the Joker could be the best dad and they live happily ever after? _**

**_C. Have the baby, but after she gives birth she goes crazy and decided to abandon the child to an unknown stranger in her state of mind?_**

**_Or if you have a better idea let me know. I honestly thing the best choice will be C, makes it more dramatic (I'm a sucker for drama and you can really tell by my other story LOL). Again please tell me what you think should be the best answer__ and what would be best for the story; you can always send me ideas of what I should do next, as well._**

_**PS - Thankfully Kayla was hit on the head, not under her stomach or near it (grin). Oh yeah, and has anyone read or is a fan of the Twilight Series? I know it has nothing to do with this story, but I don't understand why a lot of fans didn't like Breaking Dawn. Honestly, in my opinion, next to Twilight, it was my favorite book from the four books. Well on with the story...  
**_

* * *

Joker was watching the television in curiosity as the news were on.

"No one was killed in the courtroom on minor injuries on several people, including Harvey Dent, who received a blow to the head, but no one is in critical condition. It seems the Joker was behind this attack, but was not in the crime scene," the anchorwoman explained. The Joker's brow furrowed when they mentioned him. He had not ordered any attack. _Someone is trying to steal my spotlight_. "Some of his henchmen with clown masks were the ones who attacked. Unfortunately, Kayla Evans, who had been previously kidnapped by the Joker before, was discovered missing after the smoke was cleared from the courtroom. She was last seen going into a black van with no license plate. If you have any information about her whereabouts, please contact the Gotham Police Department."

_Kayla? Kayla?!_ Joker growled and kicked the television back, smashing it. He looked back at his _real_ henchmen, who were staring back at him, but quickly looked away. They were there with him all day, so there was no way they had anything to do with this. _My Kayla was kidnapped?! _He thought angrily. _And I get blamed for it?! Who the fuck is behind this? Did she have any enemies?_ He couldn't think of anything, but then something hit him like a smack over the head.

"Maroni," he hissed. "Ma-RONI!" he yelled, pushing the wall. _That stupid son of a bitch. Oh, but you'll regret for messing with the Joker._

* * *

Kayla moaned as stared to wake up. She gasped in pain when she tried to lift her head up, but immediately dropped her head to the unexpected bedding. Her hand felt a bump forming in the back of her head.

Her eyes flashed open when she thought about her baby. She tried again to lift her head or at least arch forward to see her the place under her stomach. Well, there was no bleeding or pain. She gently rubbed her belly gently, protecting her baby and reassuring herself and him that they will be fine. She did honestly think that her baby will be a boy. All she could think about was her dream. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Her thoughts were broken she started to remember that she _was _kidnapped. She again tried to get up with success this time, but with a lot of effort. Kayla hissed her throbbing head. She leaned her head back to the wall. She was on a small bed that was against a wall, so she had a good view of the whole room without moving her head. It was almost completely empty expect for an extra table and chair.

There was a pitcher of water on the table. It looked delicious to her, feeling her dry throat. She slowly got off the bed and limped to table. Once she was in front of the container, she pulled it to her. She sniffed and smelled something irritating. Clorox? Her eyes widen as she realized it was the water in the pitcher. Her cry got chocked in her throat. She threw the pitched to the opposite wall, glass breaking and the liquid pooling underneath it. She felt nauseous and looked around for something that to throw up in. Oddly enough, she found a trash can at the side of the bed. She quickly ran to it to get rid of her urge to vomit. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth.

She turned her head when she heard the door open. She glared as she saw Maroni coming in and behind him were two of his thugs.

"Ah, Kayla. You woke up," he said with a smug look on his face. Kayla didn't say anything and just stared at him. He smirked at her seeing where she was. _So I was right_, he thought. "Thought you might need the trash can," he said.

Kayla got up and stepped far away from him as possible. Her eyes shifted to the broken pitcher and realized what was going on. "You know," she whispered.

"Yes, I had a feeling after seeing you run to the bathroom like that. No, you would never be nauseous over a trial that you most likely would have won." He stopped and looked at her closer. She had her arms wrapped around her waist. "Looks like you took a lot from your mother. A _whore_," he spat. "That's how I met her. Did you know she was my mistress? But, then my first wife died at child birth," he said pointing at the door. Kayla's said an eyebrow, seeing a man come in. He looked a lot like Maroni.

"My son, Dino," he said. Kayla got more nervous. These people wanted to kill her baby. That's why they wanted to poison her and the baby. "After my wife died, I decided to marry again with _your_ mother. Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life. I pretended to love her because I needed to marry someone quickly. See the police were getting suspicious at what I did for a living, so marrying your mom was the only option I saw at the time. And guess what, Kay?" He said, in an almost excited voice. Kayla cringed at her nickname because only Harvey called her like that. "She was pregnant when she died!"

Kayla's sudden burst of tears startled her and the other men. "You bastard!" she cried.

"Aw, don't stress, little step-sister," crooned Dino. "We wouldn't want your baby to die, now do we," he said laughing. Kayla glared at him. Dino didn't like the look that she was giving him, so he pulled her hair and forced her to look at him. "You will respect me, Kay," he growled. Kayla felt a sharp pain across her face, making her fall on the bed.

"See what you made him do, Kay?" said Maroni. Kayla held herself from crying. Her hand was still around her belly, making sure her baby wasn't hurt. "But, now Kay, I think we'll have some fun."

Kayla head snapped back to see them. She shook her head as the thugs left the room with wicked smiles on their face. Maroni and Dino laughed seeing her like this. "No, don't come near me!" she yelled. If they rape her for sure her baby will die. Her Baby Jack.

"Oh, Kay, don't be so negative," Dino said yanking her from her hair, forcing her to look at the Maroni, who was unbuttoning his shirt. "You might like it," he said snatching her head back, making her look at him.

"No, my baby," she whimpered. She gasped as his grip tighten.

"That baby. Is it Dent's or Joker's?" asked Maroni, gripping her thighs. Kayla whimpered, trying to push him away from her lower bottom, but Maroni grabbed her arms and roughly put them to the side. "Who's is IT?!

"Joker's," she sobbed.

They both laughed. "So after all this time you still go back to that _freak_. You _are _a whore."

She growled when he said that the Joker was a freak.

"Oh, Kay," he said, rubbing himself against her thigh. Kayla started to feel nauseous again, but not because of the baby. "You grown so much," he groaned. "So beautiful," he said grabbing her breasts. Kayla cried and begged him to stop.

Maroni suddenly stopped and looked at her with a puzzled expression. Kayla felt her tears fall down her cheek, thanking God that he had stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked Dino.

"Shh!" said Maroni, putting a finger to his lips. They stayed quiet, trying to hear what Maroni heard. They jumped when they heard a loud explosion coming from outside the door.

"What the fuck?!"

The door exploded open. Dino threw Kayla on the bed and went to grab him gun, but was immediately hit over the head, knocking him out. Maroni growled in anger and grabbed the fallen gun and pointed it at the door, waiting for the person responsible for this to come out.

"I know it's you Joker, so come out with your hands up if you don't want me to shoot you!"

Kayla and Maroni froze when they saw Batman instead of the Joker. Maroni gulped and knew he was done for. He looked at Kayla and dragged her to her feet, pointing the gun at her. "Come any closer and I'll shoot her," he threaten. Batman took a step forward again. "I mean it!" He warned. Again he took a step forward. Maroni shoot at the gun Batman, but the bullet was caught on his bullet proof suit. Batman pulled out a weapon of his own, bat-shaped, and threw it at Maroni's hand, making the gun fly off his hand.

Maroni cried out in pain as he clutched his hand. Batman grabbed him and the unconscious Dino, tying them both together. "You won't get away with this Batman!" he yelled. Batman ignored him, turning his attention to Kayla, who was shaking with fear. Batman grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her in his arms. Kayla was almost paralyzed as Batman took her out of the place she was in. She saw fire around them and men, gagged with their hands and feet tied together.

Her eyes wondered back to Batman's masked face. He had a stern look on his face in deep concentration, not looking at her. She felt herself get dizzy, so she lay her head on his shoulder. The only thing she remembered seeing over Batman's shoulder was Joker's dark eyes with a snarl look on his face, standing at the side of the warehouse before getting taken over by the darkness.

* * *

_**I don't remember, who told me about begin a good idea if Maroni had a son, but I'm using your idea and if you want me to mention you, tell me because I don't want to take full credit. Um, the bleach looking like water, I got from Breaking Dawn. IDK I just thought it might be cool to write it here. So, saying that, I don't take credit for it and it's from Stephanie Meyer's brilliant mind. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thanks for reviewing! I rewrote this chapter three times and I hope you liked how this one turned out.  
_**

**_Good news! Christian Bale won't face charges relating to an alleged assault last month on his mother and sister. I knew he was innocent (grin)!_**

_**Now... As for Kayla's pregnancy I still haven't decided, but I'm thinking of going with what deathb4beauty said. So might want to read the review. Again it still isn't set in stone, but I'll have to see. Again thanks so much for reviewing they all meant so much to me the fact that a lot of people care about this story.**_

* * *

_Kayla ran through the endless maze of halls, hearing just her heavy breathing and the taps of someone's shoes, stalking her. She cried as she hit the end of the maze's wall. She jumped when she heard a shot hit the wall just above her head. She was then roughly turned around and pressed against the wall. Her head was yanked, forced to see the attacker. _

_"Kay," said Harvey, smirking at her. Because of the dim lighting, Kayla could only see half of his face. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" He said, too nicely for her liking, playing with her hair. "You rather love a sick __freak like him than ME?! ME! I gave you and could have given you what ever you wanted! Is it the burnt face?" he whispered. _

_"Harvey, please," she begged, when she felt his hand pressing on her lower stomach. _

_"That should have been my child not __his," he hissed. Kayla's eyes widen and started struggling against him when he pulled a knife out. It looked a lot like the one Joker had. "You recognize this dagger, Kay? I got it from him you know, after I killed him," he chuckled. "I killed him with this."_

_"No," she whimpered._

_"Oh, yes, and now I'm going to kill that bastard of yours," he said piercing the dagger in her.  
_

Kayla sat up and screamed, waking up from her nightmare. She was in a hospital bed again. She sighed and let her head fall back. "You're awake," rasped someone. Kayla's head shot up, seeing Batman come from behind the curtain next to her bed. "How do you feel?"

Kayla curious looked at him. "Fine," she said.

"They've examined you," he said. Kayla gulped knowing that he already knew she was pregnant. "They found nothing... wrong." Kayla stayed quite waiting him to finish. "You're about two weeks along," he said.

"I know," she whispered.

"Harvey's?" he asked.

Kayla looked up at him almost glaring. "No, it's not his."

"Joker's, then." Kayla looked down and nodded. "Do you actually think he'd want a child? Do you even think it's wise to bring his baby into this world at this time?" he rasped.

"I don't care if he wants him or not," she lied. "I want my baby," she said tearful.

Batman nodded. "It's OK, Kayla," he rasped. Kayla looked up at him. "I'll make sure you and your baby are safe."

Kayla smiled. "Thank you." Again he nodded. Before he left Kayla had to ask him a question. "Are you going to tell anyone that I'm pregnant?" He stopped and walked back to her.

"The doctors already know..."

"I know," she interrupted. "But has anyone else found out?"

"No, I don't think so, but they will eventually. You can't hide this for forever," he said.

"I know, I just feel... like a whore," she said sadly.

Batman grabbed her chin. "You're not a whore," he said. "You will be a good mother, Kayla." With that, he left leaving her at her own thoughts. Now that she was in the hospital, everyone will know that she's pregnant. She bit her lip, not knowing what she should do. She thought of every possible option that she had. Quickly, she made up her mind, standing up from the bed. She looked around and found her clothes, putting them on fast.

Once she had her clothes on, she opened the door and looked around to see if anyone was around. It was really late, so most people were sleeping. She made it to the elevator, trying not to be seen. Once she was in the lobby, she ran outside the hospital before anyone noticed that she was gone; she knew that she was probably seen by the camera, sneaking out of the hospital.

Kayla stopped short when she saw the Joker standing on the other side of the street, in front of a van. She hesistated at first, but then ran to him. They stared at each other for a moment until he opened for her. She got in followed by him. The van drove quickly off away from the hospital. She nervously looked up to see the Joker, who was staring at her intently.

"Why were you with the Batman?" he growled, yanking her to him.

"Jack, please hurting me," she whimpered.

"Oh, I'm I really," he chuckled.

"Yes," she gasped as his grip around her arms tighten.

"Why were you with HIM?!" he barked.

"I wasn't. He saved me from Maroni. That's all!"

Joker took a good look at her and released her. Kayla hissed seeing the red mark on her arms. She looked back at the Joker, questioning herself if she should tell him about... well, you know.

"Jack," she whispered. Joker turned his head and looked at her.

"What?" he spat.

"Jack, did you and your wife ever have kids?" she asked. Joker's eyes turned to an inferno of madness when she mentioned his wife.

"Why do you ask?" he asked very darkly.

Kayla gulped. "I was just curious," she said.

"Curiosity killed the cat, kitty. And you're running out of lives. And to answer your question, no we never had kids. However, she was pregnant when she died," he mumbled.

Kayla started to feel nauseous again, all of a sudden. "Pull the car, please," she chocked out. Joker brow furrowed. "Please! Before I..." Joker's eyes widen and ordered the driver to stop. As the van pulled over, Kayla got out and immediately threw up. She moaned as she started to get a headache. She felt someone behind her grab her hair away her face. She turned saw the Joker looking at her in surprise.

Kayla sobbed wiping her mouth. "Kayla," he growled. "Explain. Now."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and suggestions on what I should write next are always welcomed!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for reviewing! Not sure about this chapter, but I tried and thanks to Trauma815, who helped me get an idea with this chapter.**_

_**Do you guys mind if I use Gambol's scene? Not that I'm going to use it, just mention it. Well, if you don't like it I can always change it. Remember this is an AU.**_

_**If you guys don't like this chapter, I'll understand. I can always redo it if you give me ideas. Gosh, I feel like I'm using you, sorry about that.**_

* * *

Kayla's mouth opened, but she couldn't get her voice to speak up; she only gave a small squeal. Joker gave a weird look and dragged her inside the van again.

"John, move," he ordered.

"Y-Yes, sir," he stammered.

Before Kayla could think, Joker pressed his lips against hers. She gasped at the sudden invasion, but kissed him back. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Kayla didn't care if John or whatever the driver's name was watching through the mirror, all she cared was being in the arms of the Joker. He pulled her to his lap, her straddling him, not breaking the kiss.

Kayla smiled, feeling his erection through his pants. He groaned, wishing he could rip her clothes off. The van stopped, but none of them noticed until John cleared his throat. "Uh, sir, we're here."

Joker grinned at Kayla opening the car door and pulled her out. He picked her up and carried her into the abandoned house. "You stole this house, too," she asked as he kissed her neck.

The Joker laughed. "They were wiling to give it up," he simply said. Kayla had a feeling that they were also dead like the people from the other house.

Soon, Kayla was put down on a bed. Joker grinned wickedly at her as he ripped her shirt open, making her gasped. Her pants were also gone before she knew it along with the Joker's clothes. He pushed her legs apart and settled between them. "Jack, I need you," she said kissing her gently, surprising them both. He slowly pushed in her, hissing at her wet tightness.

Kayla moaned feeling him inside her. There was a sudden knock on the door, making them groan in frustration. Joker remembered that he had some business to take care of. "No, let them knock, I need you," she said grabbing his face.

"I can't. I have business to take care of," he said, removing his erection from her.

"Well you're not going to get any business done with that hard on," she said, putting her clothes back on. He shot her a glare to shut up. "Can't your business wait," she glared back.

Joker growled grabbing her by the face, squeezing her cheeks together. He looked down at her stomach and released her. Kayla rubbed her cheeks gently. "Don't leave. We still got lots to talk about."

Kayla huffed, lying back on the bed. She felt being sucked back into this madness.

* * *

Joker came back cheerful from his visit from Gambol. _Now who's the freak? Good for nothing. At least we have an extra member,_ he thought giggling. When he opened the door he saw the light coming from the television and saw Kayla form on the couch, sleeping on her stomach.

We walked to her and gently pushed some of her hair from her face. It's grown longer since he last seen her. Kayla eyes shot open and sat up quickly. He cupped her face to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Is this all that I am to you? A sex toy," she asked, as he grabbed her breasts.

"Maybe," he crooned. He licked her nipple until it got hard. He looked up to see her face, but she had her head turned. Joker grumbled and sat next to her, releasing her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he said, sounding uninterested, "playing" with his gun. Kayla chewed on her lip for a while and then took in a deep breath. "What's wrong? It's not like you're pregnant," he laughed. "Because that, my dear, will be a no, no."

Kayla's mouth opened in disbelief. _'Do you honestly think that the Joker would want a child?'_ Batman's words cut through her like a knife. But, she needed to remain strong. "I _am_ pregnant," she mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you," he said, leaning closer to her.

"I'm pregnant," she growled louder. Her nerves were at the edge with each second that passed. He had not said one word just stared at her with no expression on his face. "Jack, please, say something," she managed to say.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

Kayla huffed. "I don't know, but your silence is making my nerves go overboard," she said angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry for you nerves, my dear," he joked.

"You know this baby is yours, right?"

"Is it really?" he said looking at his gun again. Kayla was getting more furious at him. She snatched the gun and threw it across the room.

"Of course, it's yours," she growled.

Joker put an arm above the head in the couch and leaned his head to the side. "You know, Kayla," he said putting a finger to his mouth. "This isn't the wisest thing you have done."

Kayla's mouth opened in disbelief. She slapped him hard across the face, surprising him. "How dare you say that?! You were the one who fucked me! You were the one who abducted me in the first place! And then you tell me it was my fault that I got pregnant! You son of a..."

"I told you to be care and to use you words wisely, kitty," he snarled, grabbing her by the throat. Kayla stayed quiet as he squeezed her. Joker sighed and released her. "How do I know it is mine?"

Kayla's eyes started to water. "Do you actually think I'm a whore?" she whispered.

Joker shrugged. But, no, he didn't think... he knows she's not a whore, but who was he to say such a thing. "Get rid of it," he said.

Kayla's eyes widen in disgust. "I will do no such thing! I love this child! And I don't care what you want because I _will _keep this baby!"

"No, you will NOT!" he barked. Kayla was about to slap him again, but he grabbed her hand before it made contact with his face.

"You will not kill my baby," she hissed.

He laughed. "I never said to kill it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well after you do have this baby you can put it up for adoption," he suggested.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, no I am not," he glared at her.

Kayla started to tremble in fear. She had to think of something to change his mind. "Jack," she whispered. "Please," she grabbed his hand and put it over her belly. "This is our child. Let him be a part of your life."

Joker felt uneasy by the way she talking to him. "How do you know it's a boy?" he asked, curiously.

Kayla smiled. "I don't know. I've been having dreams about him."

Joker smiled back. "It'll be nice to have a girl instead, though," he whispered.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and suggestions on what I should write next are always welcomed!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

Kayla moaned as the Joker nibbled on her neck, his hand touching every part of her body. "Jack," she gasped as he cupped her bottom, squeezing it.

"Kitty," he groaned. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you," she said, gripping his hair.

Joker smirked. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, licking one of her breasts. Kayla arched her back, pressing herself closer to his mouth, but Joker pulled her down to the bed. "Tell me," he growled.

Kayla bit her lower lip, breathing heavily through her nose. "I want you to make love to me," she whispered. Joker froze, hearing her answer.

"I can't do that, kitty," he said, spreading her legs and positioning at her entrance. "I don't make love. If you want love making, go to Dent, but from me," he said, rolling them over so she was on top, "you'll get fucked, just how you like it," he growled in her ear, making her shiver. "Now," he said, sinking into her heat, making her roll her eyes back, "ride me."

"Jack," she gasped as he filled her completely. Joker put his hand in her hips urging her to move, while the other fisted her hair, making her whimper. He loved that she loved the pleasurable pain that he gives her every time they'd have sex._ Makes her look sexy_, he thought, seeing the red stains on her bruised lips.

She slowly started to move up and down his shaft, torturing both of them. He leaned up and took her breast into his mouth. Kayla's moans got louder, moving her hips faster on him, making him groan. She felt her climax wash over her, screaming his name as she rocked her hips against him, riding the long wave of pleasure until she collapsed on top of him.

Joker growled as he flipped her over, driving into her wet heat with rage. Rage of this feeling that was getting to him; a feeling he wished didn't exist. He felt Kayla try to wrap her legs around him, urging him to continue. Kayla gasped as he grabbed her hips as drove himself into her, hitting her sweet spot, giving her an instant orgasm.

"Oh, Jack," she cried. Joker growled as her cries encouraged him to move faster and deeper until he found release. He collapsed on top of her, but caught himself before crushing her, his face on her neck.

Kayla giggled as he kissed her shoulder. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"That felt real good," she said dreamily. Joker saw her eyes flickering. She was dead tiered; she had a long day and tomorrow might be just as long. Joker rolled to the side and pulled her in his arms.

Before he knew it, Kayla fell asleep, snoring lightly, almost purring. He watched as sleep, gently stroking her back.

He growled inwardly_. You're getting soft, Joker. You're getting soft._

* * *

Kayla woke the next day feeling the sun glare on her face. She opened her eyes and noticed that the Joker wasn't at her side. She looked around and found him looking outside the window. She slowly got up and walked to him, putting her arms around him. There was nothing outside except for trees, grass, and rocks; occasionally there were small, animals like birds, picking on the ground.

Joker didn't move or even look at her, which disturbed her quite a bit. "Jack? Is something wrong?"

"I think you should go back," he said.

Kayla pulled back to look at him. She should have known better. "Why?" she whispered.

"You don't belong here. You and the baby aren't safe with me," he said still not looking at her.

"But, I want to be here with you," she said, sadly.

Joker finally turned to face her. "You have to, Kayla." Kayla was taken back seeing the look on his, so serious, distressed. "Think of the baby."

Kayla swallowed and nodded. She has never seen him this way. It scared her, but knew it wouldn't be wise to disobey him.

* * *

When Kayla got back to her apartment, she was shocked to see Harvey, sleeping on the couch. She quietly made her way over him, careful not to wake him. She sat down next to him, thinking about her recent dreams._ But, that was just a dream_, she reminded herself.

She gently ran a hand over his face, waking him up. Harvey jumped a bit and opened his eyes, seeing Kayla next him, smiling warmly at him.

"Kay, you're alright!" he said hugging her. Kayla hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"That's a silly question to ask. Where have you been? They saw you sneak out of the hospital and then we don't know what happened after that. You got me worried sick."

"Oh, Harvey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you so worried. I... I just needed to think about things and... decided to go for a little walk." _Damn, I'm a horrible liar._

"A walk? You want to go for a walk on your own while there are scum like the Joker and Maroni's his people out there?"

"Maroni? Didn't he go to jail?" she asked, getting scared now.

Harvey rubbed the back of his head, wincing a bit. Kayla went to touch it, too, and felt the bump. "Yeah, it's still a bit sore. Yes, Maroni is going to be trialed, but he still as people outside _and_ inside, so he can still get to you, Kay."

Kayla felt nervous all of a sudden. Not because of Maroni, but because Harvey hadn't mentioned about her pregnancy.

"Harvey, did the hospital give you any information about me when I was there?"

Harvey's brow furrowed. He was about to say something, but his cell phone rang. "Hello? Gordon... Yeah, Kayla's back... What?!... An explosion?" Kayla's eyes widen, knowing every well who was the cause of the explosion. "Is any one hurt? OK, OK, bye."

"Harvey? What happened?"

"There was an explosion in the hospital, where they kept their patients' files," he explained.

_So, that's why he did it_, she thought. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, thankfully, no one did," he said angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"It's obvious who did it. I hate that man," he growled. Kayla sighed. She knew he and everyone else on Gotham had reasons to hate the Joker. Harvey looked at Kayla and smiled. "I'm glad you're back," he said stroking her face. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Harvey, but I can't." She heard him sigh. "Harvey," she said grabbing his hand. "I love you, but as a brother, a best friend. You have to find someone who can love you back."

Harvey sighed and then gave Kayla a small smile. "Just know that you'll always have a special place for me in my heart."

* * *

_**Poor Harvey. I agree with SexySadie88, he deserves some loving. So, I decided to put Rachael in the story and even if she's not like that in the movie, I'm thinking that she should be a new lawyer, starting to work with Harvey. If you have a better idea, let me know. Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and suggestions on what I should write next are always welcomed!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! A lot of people thought that the Joker was finally going to soften up, but I think this chapter is going to say otherwise.**_

_**Got some of my ideas from AbiSnocom, so thanks!**_

* * *

Two months, three weeks, and four days has going by since Kayla last saw the Joker. She now felt what her mother had gone through when she was pregnant; alone without the support that she wanted and needed. He didn't even send her a message. The only news she got that he was still alive was the destruction and chaos that he was bringing to this city. He was becoming violent again, more so than ever. Leaving frightening messages, such as leaving the bodies of men dressed as Batman on the doorsteps of City Hall. Going as far as killing judges and other members if the law office, including trying to kill Harvey Dent, which made Kayla angry and sick at the same time. Thankfully he's being protected by every person possible. She didn't understand why the Joker was doing this; she thought that maybe having a baby will relax him and eventually stop. Wasn't it his idea that she should go back for the safety of their baby?

_He wants to kill us. Our baby and I. But, I thought that he would do anything to protect us from harm. Is that not what he meant? What is he thinking in the think skull of his?_

Kayla was also worried about Harvey and his new... girlfriend, Rachel Dawes. It's not that Kayla was jealous that he had found someone that made him happy again. No, she was happy that he's happy. She was only jealous of their relationship. She yearned for that. She yearned to feel what Rachel felt when Harvey would send her flower or candy or just a small letter saying how much he cares about her. She yearned to be looked with the same passion and care whenever Harvey would look at Rachel. She yearned to feel the same warm touch and the small kisses they would give each other. But, from her experiences with the Joker, all she got was lust and sometimes 'kisses' with a lot of control from him. She had nothing to keep her safe anymore.

Rachel and Kayla have become fast friends. At first, Kayla was a bit protective over Harvey, afraid that he might get hurt again, but after she got to know Rachel even more, she started liking her. Maybe it was cute persona when she laughed or said a joke or two. Like Harvey, her faith in people was what attracted her most to her. But, maybe it was her feisty attitude Kayla studied when she was in the courtroom. No damsel in distress. Her own independent woman.

This was what she was doing right now. Kayla took notes for Harvey as Rachel stood of the courtroom floor trying to convict a criminal that apparently worked for the mob. Harvey was right. Maroni did get out of jail about a month later and that's why Kayla moved in with Rachel, since she needed another roommate either way.

Kayla felt lightheaded that day. She tried to hide it, but lights were flashing almost too bright in her face.

"Kay?" Kayla looked up and saw Harvey with a worried expression on his face. Kayla regained her composure and smiled at him. 'I'm fine,' she mouthed. Harvey nodded, but was still keeping a closer eye on her. She still had not told Harvey or anyone else about her pregnancy. She felt guilty and was afraid how they might react and cast her aside for having a psychopathic murderer's baby in her right now.

* * *

"Don't worry, Harvey. We'll beat them next time," said Rachel as they eat lunch. Well, them. Kayla said she wasn't hungry, still feeling nauseous.

"Yeah, we better," he growled through his teeth. Harvey turned his attention to Kayla who was playing with the knife and fork set that was wrapped around a napkin. "Kay?" Kayla jumped when she heard her name. "Jumpy aren't we," he teased, making her blush. "You seem down, what's up?"

"Nothing," she mumbled going back playing with the silverware. Rachel gave Harvey a worried look which he returned, as well.

"Kay, you aren't hungry? We can order something for you. Maybe a juice can bring your spirit up," said Rachel. She looked so pale to her.

Kayla shook her head. "I'm fine, guys. No need to worry," she lied, smiling brilliantly at them. She didn't know how long she was going to put up with the charades. Sooner or later they're bound to find out and she feared who it'll be worst on herself or them.

* * *

Kayla woke up the next day with the urge to spill her guts out. She ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Kay? Are you OK in there? I'm making breakfast," said Rachel through the door. Kayla moaned at the thought of food only wanting to vomit again. She quickly brushed her teeth and opened the door. Rachel gasped when she saw Kayla. "Kay, you so pale and green."

"Thanks," she muttered, going to her bedroom.

"Kay, tell me right now, what's up?" Kayla rolled her eyes at Rachel's sisterly role.

"Nothing," she said, not looking at Rachel in the eye.

"Nothing? You've been sick almost every morning, your mind is usually in La-La Land, plus you're skipping meals. Almost sounds like you're beginning your pregnancy," she said eying at her lower stomach.

"What?" she hissed. "Pregnant?" _Jesus, she knows._

"Calm down, I was only joking. But you're not right?" she said in a nervous laugh.

"I-I gotta get ready for work," she said going to her closet.

"No, no, no, no, no," said Rachel, grabbing Kayla by the arm. He gently pushed her down the bed and sat next to her. "Are you or not?"

Kayla sighed. "Yes, I am," she whispered.

"Kay," she gasped. "How, I mean I know how, but with whom?"

"Him. The Joker. It's his baby," she said, getting upset at the thought of him.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Kay, I don't know what to say?" she whispered. "When?"

"About two and a half months ago, almost three," she said. Seeing the look of Rachael's upset face made her want to cry. "Rachel, please don't look at me that way," she sobbed.

Rachel's face softened seeing her friend cry. "Oh, Kay, don't cry," she said, taking her in her arms. "It's OK. Everything is going to be fine," she said, trying to comfort her.

Kayla smiled. "Thank you, Rachel. I don't know what I'd do without you. But, please, don't tell Harvey. I'm not ready and I don't think he's ready to know the truth."

Rachel sighed again. "Fine, I won't say anything to anyone, but you're going to have to say something soon because in just a couple of months, you'll start to show," she said rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, I just need the perfect timing to tell him."

"Oh, Kay, I know the baby is his, but I can't help but feel excited," she said, grinning. "Auntie Rachel."

Kayla laughed along with her. "With you by my side, I know I can go through this."

* * *

_**Yeah, the Joker isn't helping Kayla stay safe if he still continues to destroy the city. And yeah, that's not really Rachel, but I thought she might sound cute like that and it shows that she cares, hope you agree with me LOL. Again, thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and suggestions on what I should write next are always welcomed!**_

_**PS - Guys, thanks so much for your awesome ideas I love them all, but I really don't know what to do next, but I have written down ideas, but again if you want to put ideas out there thanks I would really appreciate it. **_

_**PPS - Nothing to do with the story, but I'm so pissed off that they move Harry Potter 6 till summer 2009. I was really excited on seeing it. But, at least the Twilight movie moved which looks kick ass!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Fantastic idea for this chapter was gotten from Dragonsinger13. Thanks so much!**_

* * *

The Joker sat staring at the ceiling, sometimes punching the wall with his dagger. He growled as he thought about Kayla. He hated thinking about her. Her soft tan skin, her rare smile she would give him, her big brown eyes, her long flowing hair...

"What the fuck?!" he snarled, getting up from the couch. "Sitting here thinking about HER! No, no, no, NO!"

"Boss?" said John, peaking his head inside the house.

"WHAT?!" he asked pulling him inside and pushing him to the wall, with his gun pointing at his head. "What do you want?"

"W-We're ready f-for the attack, b-boss," he stammered.

Joker growled and released him. "Go do it then."

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"Do I have to be there for everything that happens? I'll be there when I'm ready," he said in a low, evil voice.

John nodded and scrambled out of there. Joker had an urge to kick the kid, but instead he kicked the wall. More damage done to the small house. The chairs that used to be there are broken into pieces after he threw them against the wall. The kitchen table was thrown to the side, broken in two and the couch that he was lying on was ripped to shreds. And that's just a start. The walls had holes in them made by fists, knifes, and guns. It even had food stains on it. The ceiling... it looked half as bad as the walls.

The next thing on his list was going to be the main door. He wanted to rip it out of its bolts and nails, and attack the innocent wood. But, he held himself from doing it; it was the only thing he had to protect his privacy.

He slowly walked towards the bathroom, slicing the wall with his knife. He found it entertaining, but not as much like watching a building explode. When he got into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. The red paint on his lips was smudgy around the edges. His entire make up was scruffy and grungy, making him look edgy.

The scars on his face signified the past that he's had and having everyone think he was some kind of a freak or just in pure disgust; they'd go away, not caring about his feelings. Everyone, except her.

_You pushed her away. You wanted her to go away. She would have stayed and been at your side. You could finally have company you wanted instead of that loneliness, but you let it slip away. Why? Because you're the Joker. You were born to kill and make people's lives a living hell. She doesn't want to be near that. She needs a real man. Not you. _

He had been watching her closely for the past two months, four weeks, and three days. Watching her every move. He'd seen her go out with Harvey, also being accompanied by his new girlfriend. He'd watch the expression on her face every time they would kiss, or when Harvey would send flowers and candy to his sweetheart. How he would whisper sweet things in her ear, making her giggle. He saw the craving look in Kayla's face. But, that was something she would never receive from him.

She rarely ate, he'd notice. Sometimes, he would sneak into her new apartment and stay the whole night, watching her sleep. She would mumble and sometimes snore lightly. The moonlight would make her face look more beautiful than she already was. He would stroke her belly, feeling her get a tiny bit bigger, even if she wasn't eating.

Her beauty scared him. He had a feeling that any guy could walk right up to her and take her away. But why did he care? Wasn't it him that pushed her away? Again that's what he hated about her. She was always there in his mind whenever he'd go out and do his 'job'. But, his thirst for bloodshed and disaster was too good to pass out.

Again he stared at himself in the mirror, but more closely. His wife left him because of _that_. The scars. There was much more to that, though. She thought he was _crazy_. Maybe it was also that lack money that he had. He worked hard to support her; tried to pay off her debts when she gambled. When she told him she was expecting a child, his whole world filled with joy and compassion, but she broke his heart when she told him the child wasn't his. He was so stupidly in love with her. He didn't care. As long as she was happy, he was happy too. Then she came home with her face carved up. Miraculously, she didn't die nor the baby. That, he was thankful for, but she was so depressed. He did the only thing he could have done to show her that he loved her no matter what. So, he carved his face, as well, just to please her, but that didn't work. She left while he was out at work. She left a note telling him that she couldn't live with a freak. A _freak_. That turned him to a cold-blooded, heartless, wretch. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he cared about was watching the world burn. Suffer like he had suffered.

Nothing else matter, but then Kayla became his. His kitty. All he felt was lust for her. The way she screamed in pain or whimpered in delight was all he loved hearing from her. Her underneath him like a slave and he was her master. But, her past was just as bad as his. They were so similar and yet so different. He wanted to create chaos, but she wanted peace among people. But, her fiery spirit attracted him to her. She almost killed him once. She was probably just as crazy as he was.

"Kayla," he whispered, almost a growl. "KAYLA!" he yelled, smashing his fist to the mirror. The glass broke, having small piece cut his face and others fall to the sink or the floor. He looked angrily at what was left in the mirror. The many faces of the Joker.

* * *

_**Was this a good chapter? I hope it was. Kind of short I know, but the next one will be longer, I hope. Thanks for reading and please review! Ideas for future chapters are always welcomed!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy with school, being my senior year in high school and all. I have lots of homework and I need to study for a bunch of tests and quizzes and all of this makes me really tiered and I barely have time to write this story or my other one. Though I never stop thinking of them and my readers (Again forgive me). You guys mean a lot to me and I hope I get a break soon from all of the damn school work. _**

**_Anyways, thanks to SimplyxRue for helping me from her busy schedule too to write this chapter. And Dragonsinger13 as well._****_ Kimrika, I agree that the baby should have brown or dark hair; it'll be kind of weird seeing green hair on a baby LOL._**

**_I'm not so sure about this chapter because honestly, I make it up as it goes along, but I do that with every chapter LOL. Hopefully it's good and yes it's long, so you guys will have to put up with it for a while. No, seriously, I hope you guys enjoy it. I can always retype it, so if you want me to, you can tell me where and I'll try to fix it._**

* * *

Too much chaos. Kayla was getting more scared every time she heard that another person has died at the hands of the Joker. Who would be next? Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surrillo were his recent victims. Apparently, the Joker wanted someone more powerful. Harvey Dent. Kayla wished she could do something about all of this. But, there was no way she will or even try to convince him to stop all of these attacks; if he wouldn't stop for his child, what would make one think that he would stop for Kayla? No chance in hell.

Kayla sat, shakily at her apartment. Rachel and Harvey were at the funeral speeches for Commissioner Loeb. Rachel didn't want her anywhere near that. She feared for the baby's life. The ceremony was being heavily guarded, but after the Joker threaten to kill Mayor Garcia, there was a high chance that the Joker was going to be there.

Kayla groaned, angrily. She wanted to be there with them at their side for support, but Rachel was being too overprotective with her after she found out about the baby. She always made sure she ate right, had a good night sleep, made sure Kayla didn't bump into anything. She felt like a seven year old. Harvey has also noticed Rachel's recent motherly tone, but what shocked Kayla was that he encouraged Rachel to keep doing that. 'Rachel's right, Kay,' he would say. 'You have to eat more and besides, she's worries about you.' Sometimes Kayla would have a feeling that he knew about her being pregnant, but he showed no signs of it. If he knew by now, he would have told her or at least show a sign that he knows.

Kayla huffed and got off the couch, going into the kitchen. Kayla hasn't been feeling nauseous lately or dizzy. However, her appetite as increased tenfold. She opened the fridge and smiled seeing a piece of chocolate cake. She put it on the counter and poured herself a glass of milk. She moaned as she tasted the sweet, chocolate sugar in her mouth. She was in chocolate heaven. She sipped on her milk to wash the cake down. The cake was soon gone and Kayla was licking the crumbs and cream off the plate. She felt like a fat ass eating like this, but her appetite was controlling her right now.

She took her glass of milk and turned on the television, sitting on the couch. She almost spilled her milk out hearing that there was a shooting at the ceremony. The news reporter said that it was most likely caused by the Joker. Kayla gripped the glass tightly as the reporter continued on saying that Lt. Gordon was shot and was dead.

_He did again. Killed another innocent victim. No. This has to stop now. No more_, she thought angrily.

"Kayla!"

Her attention was brought back to earth hearing Rachel's scream. She looked at her hand and noticed that the glass was chattered in her hands. Some glass was stuck on her hand along with the droplets of milk and blood.

"Come here," Rachel said, pulling her to the bathroom. She gently picked the glass out of Kayla's hand, cleaning it and then wrapped her hand in bandages. "What happened?" she asked gently.

"I was angry," whispered Kayla. "He did it again."

Rachel nodded. "Gordon was..."

"Shot. I know," finished Kayla.

"Kay, you aren't safe. Not with all of this happening. What if he goes after you next? Maybe... he wants to kill the baby?"

Kayla's head shot up. "Rachel, I... I don't know anymore. He said that... He said that he wants us safe, but how can I believe him when his actions are saying the complete opposite." Kayla sighed, "I don't care what he does with me, but he will never harm my baby. I don't care what I have to do and even if I have to kill him to protect the baby, I would do it without a second thought."

"Oh, Kay," said Rachel, sadly.

"Please, Rachel. Tell me what I should do," sobbed Kayla. "Please," she begged.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her friend. She hated seeing her like this. "That's why I came here, Kay," she said wiping her tears away. "We're going to Bruce's pent house. It's the safest place I know in the city. No one will harm you there," she reassured her.

* * *

Kayla stood nervously inside Bruce's pent house. She's never seen anything more luxurious in her life. She was quite as Rachel talked to Alfred, Bruce's butler in secrecy at the other end of the room, across from Kayla. She wondered what they might be saying. Were they talking about her? She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Alfred and Rachel would glance at her direction once in a while. Kayla was starting to angry after a while of their conversation. She too had a right to know what they were saying, especially if it's about her.

"Miss Evans," said Alfred. "Please come with me and I'll show you to your room," he said, motioning her to follow him. Kayla looked back at Rachel, who nodded her to follow, giving her a small smile. Kayla sighed and went to catch up with Alfred. Her jaw almost hit the floor seeing the bedroom. "It's not as big as Master Wayne's room," he said with a knowing smiled.

"I think my whole apartment can fit in here," she whispered.

"Yes, well I'll leave you to unpack your things. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Good, I'm starved," she joked.

Alfred smiled and excused himself from the room.

* * *

"Oh my God. This food is delicious, Alfred," moaned Kayla. Rachel snickered beside her as she ate. Kayla could eat a whole cow if she wanted to. "What's so funny?" asked Kayla, as she drank her juice.

"You are," said Rachel, wiping some of the crumb's off Kayla's face.

Kayla pouted. "I hate being a fat ass."

"No! It's good that you're eating. We want that... uh, I mean, we don't want you to get sick now do we," she said, patting Kayla on the head. Kayla gave a glare to Rachel. She shot her eyes to Alfred, wondering if he knew anything, but he was looking away from the two girls, minding his own business.

"Rachel," she hissed.

"Sorry, it almost slipped,"Rachel whispered back.

Kayla groaned and started eating again. "Where's Harvey?" she asked.

Rachel tensed. "I don't know."

Kayla slowly wiped her mouth with her napkin. "What do you mean you don't know? He's out there when the Joker wants him killed!" said Kayla, getting frustrated.

"I know. How do you think I feel, Kay? He wouldn't tell me where he was going or what he was doing. All he said was to come here with you and stay here."

"That man is so stubborn," growled Kayla. "What he deserves is a smack on the head and maybe then he won't be such a thick head."

"I think, Miss Evans, that Dent has enough things to worry about, don't you think?"

Kayla and Rachel turn to see Bruce coming in the dining room.

"Bruce... Where's Harvey?" asked Rachel.

"Why would I know, Rachel?" said Bruce.

Rachel shrugged. "Just asking."

Bruce nodded and turned his head to look at Kayla. "But, I did hear that he's home right now."

Rachel and Kayla smiled at each other in relief. "Thank God," whispered Kayla.

"Oh! Bruce, I didn't know you two knew each other," said Rachel looking at the two.

"Uh, yeah, we met at a club a while back," explained Kayla.

"Mm, that's interesting," said Rachel in thought.

"Right, I'm going to bed. I'm fell kind of tiered," said Kayla, getting up from the table.

"Of course, you've had a trying day. Do you need me to tuck you in?" asked Rachel.

"No and goodnight," said Kayla and quickly left the room before Rachel followed her. Kayla closed the behind her. She sighed leaning her forehead against the door. She lied. She wasn't tiered at all. She couldn't stop thinking about the Joker._ Why can't he be normal? But, isn't that why you like him. How he is. No, I do not!_

Kayla groaned tapping her head against the door. "Don't do that, kitty. You'll get hurt." Kayla gasped and thought she had jumped out of her skin. The open window showed the Joker's shadow leaning against the rail.

"How..."

"That is my secret, kitty," he smirked. He walked towards her like a predator chasing its prey. She gasped as he yanked her towards him, stumbling against him. "Mm, kitty. You still look good for being pregnant. I mean it hasn't been long, but you have gained a pound or two. You're still delicious to look at," he breathed again her neck.

Kayla groaned in pain as he bit her neck. He wasn't like this last time she saw him.

"You know what I hate," he said yanking her shirt off. Kayla began to struggle against his grip, but he slapped her across the face, falling on top of the bed. "I hate thinking about you. You know what it's like having your face printed in my brain all the time," he growled tying her hands together and getting rid of the rest of her clothes. "It's like it's tattooed to my brain!" he said sounding hysterical.

Before Kayla could scream, he placed a cloth inside her mouth. She felt helpless again. Her face was still stinging from his slap. She felt his gloved hand tracing her his mark. She whimpered as he cupped her lower stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid that I might do some... _damage_," he giggled. Kayla begged through the cloth, trying to tell him not to do anything regrettable. "What's that?" he asked, pulling the cloth out her mouth.

Kayla took in a deep breath. "Please, don't hurt our baby."

Joker's smile quickly turned to a sneer. "_Our_ child? How do I know it's mine?"

"I've only been with you Jack." Joker cringed hearing his name. "Please, believe me. I... I thought you believed me. I thought you wanted a baby g..."

Joker shut her up by grabbing her cheeks, squeezing them tightly. "Don't say another word, Jeannie. You won't lie to me anymore. I forgave you once, but no more," he snarled.

Kayla looked at him curious. "What did you call me?" she said through her squeezed lips.

"Jeannie..." His voice left him. His mind was flooded with his wife's image. Seeing her go out and return until dawn, her smoking and drinking, her ignoring him and his needs. He looked back seeing Kayla looking desperately at him. Her sweet eyes, her innocent stare, her fiery spirit. "Kayla," he whispered.

Kayla nodded. He was still squeezing her. Just when she thought he snapped out of his faze, he got off her and started removing his clothes. He smirked wickedly at her parting her legs opened. "No," she said struggling against him grip.

"Why not, kitty? Hm, you like me inside you. You love the pleasure that I give even if it is rough. You like a rough fucking, kitty," he said gripping her hair. Kayla whimpered feeling him pull harder.

"You bastard! One minute you hate me, can't stand the fact that you're thinking of me and the next you want to fuck me," she said angrily. "What else do you want from me?"

He only smirked and positioned himself between her legs. "Oh, yeah. If you don't want me to fuck you, then why are you dripping wet?"

"What?! I am not..." She gasped feeling him fingers rub against her clit.

"Oh, I think you are," he said, thrusting himself inside her. Kayla chocked out a moan. She couldn't deny the wonderful feeling of him stretching inside her. He pulled back and them pushed back inside her.

"Jack, no, we can't," she moaned. "The baby! Oh!"

The Joker giggled. "I can fuck and not hurt it," he said biting her neck harshly enough to make her bleed. He slowly licked the blood off, tasting the metallic liquid. Her moans were getting louder as he fucked her harder. "But I can hurt you."

"Oh! Fuck!" she groaned. "I'm still angry at you," she growled looking at him.

"Really?" he laughed. "Pray tell why," he said grabbing her hips.

Kayla bit her lip as he hit a sweet spot, but just for a second. "You've been rampaging this city more than before. You're killing more people just to find out who Batman is." She took a deep breath as he licking her breast. "You said we'd be safe without you, but you're not making it any better."

He stopped moving and looked at her. There was a sudden knock on the door and startled them both.

"Kay, are you OK? I heard whimpers and moans in there. Why is your door locked?"

Joker growled in annoyance, pulling Kayla up, pointing the gun at the door. "Talk," he ordered.

Kayla knew that if she said something he would shoot Rachel. "I'm fine Rachel. I just had a nightmare, but it's over now," she said out of breath.

"You don't sound fine, why don't I take a look at you?"

"No! I'm fine, really," she said, giving pleading eyes to the Joker. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. But call me if you need anything."

"Yes, yes. 'Night, Rachel." Kayla heard her saying goodnight back and her footsteps slowly walking down the hall. She was roughly turned around and pushed against the wall. She gasped as the Joker grabbed her bottom and slammed himself inside her again. "Dammit, Jack!" she moaned.

"That's it baby. Moan my name. You know you like it. Don't deny yourself," he laughed. Her hands were still tied so she couldn't hang on to him; he was the only person that could make her fall or catch her. She was then thrown on the bed, on her hands and knees. She whimpered as he penetrated her pussy. Her hair was pulled back as he fucked her hard and fast. His other hand went between her legs, finding her sweet treasure.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled. Kayla looked at him from the corner of her eye seeing him glare at her.

"No one," she growled back. He pushed her down and rolled her to her back. She felt a sharp pain across her face again.

"Who?!" he barked in her ear, pumping faster. Kayla gasped as he fingered her clit. "Tell me or I won't let you cum."

"You," she said in defeat. He smiled and kissed her roughly. Kayla moaned inside his mouth, feeling her orgasm approach her. One hand grabbed her breast, playing with her nipple while the other stroked her fast. "Oh, I'm cumming," she groaned. She inhaled sharply, trying to be silent in her orgasmic scream. The Joker pulled her mouth to his again, silencing her. He groaned feeling her pulse around her, making him cum inside her.

He collapse to the side of her trying to regain his breath. He looked at her and she too had a blissful look on her face. Kayla couldn't dare look at him. She felt shame feeling his semen inside her. She falls every time to his wrath, but doesn't question it, well at least for now. She needed a good fuck anyways and so did he. She felt him cut the wrapping from her wrists.

Joker's brow furrowed seeing the bandage on her palm. "How did you get this?"

She glared at him, snatching her hand away. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just asking," he said getting up, putting his clothes back. Kayla rolled her eyes and put her clothes on too.

"It was because of you," she said after a while of silence.

"What was?" he ask checking if he had bullets in his gun.

"My cut. I heard that you killed Gordon and I had a glass in my hand. I got so angry, I shattered it."

"Hm, well then. Maybe you should be more careful. Remember the baby," he said, poking her nose, giggling. Kayla huffed and slapped his hand away.

"You're a complicated individual."

"You have no idea," he said, seriously. "Now do me a favor and close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked irritated.

"Just do it," he said menacingly.

Kayla huffed and did what she was told. "And when will I open them?" she asked. Silence. "Jack?" More silence. "Jack?" She peaked through her lashes and saw that he was gone. She looked outside the window and saw no one.

_He's worse than Batman._

* * *

**_ Did you guys like it? Hope you did. I wasn't thinking about putting Joker in the chapter, but like I said, I make it up as I go along LOL. Thanks for reading and please review! Ideas for future chapters are always welcomed!_**

**_Oh, yeah. "No chance in hell" I got it from the WWE, you know the boss Vince McMahon. So, please don't sue, sir.  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'm so, so sorry about the delay, guys. Please forgive me. I've been so busy with school that I don't have time to write a lot, but that doesn't mean that there isn't one day that doesn't go by that I don't think about this story. Also, my computer has a lot of viruses and if I do post this chapter is either because a miracle happened on my computer or I'm doing this on another computer. Thanks for the fantastic reviews; they make my day every time I read them. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**P.S. – Just letting you know that I changed somethings from previous chapters, not major changes, but I fixed it a bit and tried to fix mistakes like missing words, but I know that I still have some that still need fixing (Chapter 15 that I know of), but if you see anything tell me where so I can fix it immediately. I don't want to misinterpret anything and making my readers think is something else, but I'm sure you guys are smart enough to understand.**_

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Kayla the next day.

"Harvey is at the press conference," said Rachel, sounding worried. Kayla looked at her puzzled, then back at Alfred, who just gave a knowing look.

"What's the conference about?"

Rachel sighed. "He's asking Batman to turn himself in."

Kayla made a face. "But, why? Batman hasn't done anything but help the citizens of Gotham…"

"I know, Kay. But, the Joker won't stop killing people until Batman reveals himself."

Kayla sighed rubbing her temples. _He will never rest_, she thought. She felt Rachel put a hand around her shoulders, trying to comfort. Only she knew what Kayla was feeling at that moment.

"I'll do whatever to protect you and your baby," she whispered. Kayla looked at her and smiled.

Both girls watched as Harvey explained to Gotham why they needed to arrest Batman. Kayla understood why people wanted Batman to reveal himself, but it also angered her how selfish they really were. Kayla felt her heart stop and lost her breath as she heard _and_ saw Harvey revealing himself at Batman.

"What?" Rachel said in low growl. Kayla felt her leave her side, but her mind was still trying to adjust itself from what just happened.

"It's not possible," whispered Kayla. "He knew?" _No, he would have to me, right? No! Harvey would have confronted me about it. I don't know what to think anymore. Harvey is Batman?_

"Kay?" said Rachel, placing a hand on Kayla's shoulder, making her jump. "Are you going to be OK while I go visit Harvey?" Kayla nodded. "Good. Take care," she said, hugging her. Kayla hugged her back. She could smell the aroma of Rachel's perfume, a scent that will haunt her for a very long time.

* * *

Kayla was pacing back and forth, waiting for Rachel to come back to Bruce's pent house. She was getting worried. She's been gone for a long time; she should be back by now.

"Miss Evans, would you like something to eat?" she heard Alfred say. She shook her head. She had no appetite, having a strange feeling in her gut. _Jack is behind this. I know it_, she thought. "Well, at least sit down before you wear your shoes out."

"Alfred," she said finally looking at him, "how could I not worry," she said biting her nails. "R-Rachel's out there, unprotected, when she's the first on the Joker's list to be killed. I should have gone with her," Kayla whispered. "It'll be my fault if something happens to her."

"Miss Evans," said Alfred, pulling her hand gently away from her mouth. "I don't know what to say, but Miss Dawes would have sacrificed herself for the safety of you both." He gave her a small smile and left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Kayla's eyes were slowly closing on her. She's been waiting for hours and she still has no news of Rachel or Harvey. Kayla yawned, seeing the time. It was almost dawn. She slowly got off the couch, trying to get herself to wake up. She wasn't going to sleep until she had some news.

Her head snapped back when she heard the door open. She turned and saw Bruce coming in, wearing Batman's suit.

"Bruce? What…?"

"Kayla, you should be sleeping by now," he said exhaustedly with a hint of sadness.

Kayla shook her head. "Tell me, please," she said clutching onto him. The look in his eyes already told her everything, but she need to hear it from his lips.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kayla."

Kayla bit her lip from crying. "Both of them?" she whispered, shakily.

He shook his head. "No, Harvey's… alive."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"He's alive, but he was in a bad accident."

"I want to go see him," pleaded Kayla.

"No, now's not the time. It'll be best if you wait until later."

Kayla finally let her tears fall. "Rachel's…" He nodded. The look that he had was heartbreaking. Kayla had a feeling that he loved Rachel. She looked at his chest, seeing the dark body suit. "You're Batman." He nodded again. She took a step back. "So you knew all along," she said, rubbing her lower stomach.

"Kayla, I want you to know that I'm keeping my promise and staying true to my word. I'll protect you."

"Those were Rachel's last words," she said sadly.

Bruce lifted her chin up. "Go to sleep, Kayla. You need your rest."

Kayla nodded and walked to her room. She turned one more time to see Bruce sitting on the couch, his mask in hand. Her heart ached seeing him like that, almost like seeing a brother in need. Kayla's attachment to Bruce has grown, seeing the kind of man he really is, not the person people think he is.

* * *

_**I know it's a short chapter. I was planning on making it longer, but the next thing I was going to write didn't really fit with this one, so I'll just post it on another chapter. No, Bruce and Kayla will not end up together, just so you know. I don't even think the she'll end up with the Joker either. I probably won't end it that way. However, if you do want them to end up together, you have ideas on how it should end, let me know and I'll be glad to use it and credit you. Again thanks for reading and please review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Rewritten like three times. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_One month later_

"Ms. Evans," said the nurse.

Kayla's head shot up as her name was called. "Yes?"

"Dr. Robinson will be seeing you now," she said. Kayla nodded and followed the nurse inside the office.

"Ah! Kayla! Please sit down," said the doctor, cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, doctor," she said, smiling back at him.

"Good, now let's check on that baby, hm?" Kayla nodded again and proceeded to lay back on the table. She sighed as she lifted her shirt up and shivered when the nurse squeezed a cream on her belly. "Now let's see what we have here. Oh! I see something. Yep! I see a head."

Kayla smiled as she looked at the monitor. Even if she was frightened about being a mother, she felt so proud to be caring a baby in her. _Jack's baby_, she thought. She shivered at the thought of him, but tried to focus on the baby.

"Wait! I see something else. Another head!"

Kayla's eyes widen. "What? How do you know?"

"You see there's one head here and another over here. Congratulations, Kayla. You're going to be a mommy of two!"

Kayla felt the air in her lungs escape. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. "But how?" she whispered to herself.

"Well," started Robinson, "usually this happens when the parents of the twins have a history of having twins in their family genes. Did your family ever have twins? Maybe your babies' daddy?"

Kayla shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well, maybe you were lucky to have twins," he said in a warm smile.

Kayla tried to smile back, but she was still in shock. Kayla quickly wiped the cream off her and got out of the doctor's office as soon as possible. She walked swiftly through the hospital, ignoring and bumping into people along the way. Once she made it to the lobby, she felt her knees get weak. She found a chair and sat down. Unconsciously, she started to rub her belly. It was growing fast in her opinion, even if she still had a couple of months left.

She gulped at the thought of having two kids. It's not that she wouldn't love them. No. On the contrary, she would risk everything for them. She was frightened of having the kids of an outlaw in times like this.

What is someone finds out who their father is? Would they take them away from her? Would they cast them aside because of their background? And what of the Joker? Would he want more kids? Does he even want the one that he already knows about?

Kayla felt being boxed in by all sides. "Rachel," she whispered. "I need you now more than ever," she sobbed. Sure, she had Bruce, who was like a brother to her, but it still didn't feel the same talking to a man and not a woman that she trusted.

Actually, thinking of Rachel, brought back memories to Harvey. Harvey, who was one of the best things to come into her life. He was her best friend. Bruce had told her not to go visit Harvey because he claimed to be protecting Kayla. But why would she need to be protected from Harvey?

Her head shot up when people started screaming and panicking through the halls of the hospitals.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked herself. She stopped immediately as she passed one of the television monitors. Her mouth gaped hearing the Joker's voice, interrupting a news cast.

_"I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob ground out their little profit, and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so…__boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital."_

More people past her, but she paid no mind to them. All she was trying to do was recap what the Joker had just said. _No more, please,_ she thought. She got to the side counter, trying to let the mob past her before they ran her over. Her eyes glanced at one of the files sitting on the counter with Harvey's name on it. She suddenly realized that he was in the hospital, but she had to find a way to get him out before the hospital explodes.

Kayla took note of his room number and got there as quickly as possible. The number stared back at her with sharp looks, afraid to even know what was behind that door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kayla gently closed the door behind her and found Harvey sleeping with his head facing the right wall. She smiled sweetly as she watched over him. She didn't understand why Bruce was so worried about her visiting Harvey.

She heard him mumble something as he turned his head to face her. A gasp escaped from her mouth before she had the chance to stop it. Half of his face was still handsome as before, but the other half was burned. Kayla felt her eyes start to water. She felt guilt and anger run through her, blaming herself for everything that was happening to her. But the other part blamed the Joker because he's the cause why she could never close to anyone without them dying. _I'll never forgive you for this, Jack. Never, _she thought, angrily.

His eyes shot open and immediately gave her a scornful look. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Kayla opened her mouth but no words came out. "Did you come to point and laugh at me?"

"N-No," she shuddered. "I-I came to see how you were."

"Well, now you've seen me. Now leave," he growled.

"Please, Harvey, I came because I love..."

"Don't say that word!" he yelled. "You don't love me. You never once cared about me. All you saw in me was a fucking brother," he spat. Kayla's eyes widen. She had never been so cruel to her and he rarely cursed in front of her. "And even if it didn't work between you or me, _Kay,_ I had Rachel, but _you_ took her away from me too!"

"No, I didn't..."

"Yes, you did," he snarled. He looked down her body and saw her bump. "You're going to tell me that _that_ doesn't belong to the son of a bitch that killed Rachel?"

Kayla stayed silent.

"You're nothing but a whore, Kay. His whore. You probably were getting everyone to take pity on you and then when we had our backs turned, you stab us, digging that knife deeper and deeper."

"Shut up!" cried Kayla. "I never did that I did care for you as much as I care for Rachel and Bruce."

"And you still got yourself pregnant," he said, accusingly. She noticed that his eyes were getting drowsy. _It must be the anesthetic,_ she thought.

"Yes, I did," she said sadly. "And even if it took his seed to make my babies, he isn't going to partake a part in their lives."

Harvey snorted. "You are a whore." Kayla raised her hand as if to slap him, but she held herself. "Go ahead, Kay, I know you want to."

Kayla shook her head. "No, even after all those nasty things you said about me, I won't because I know deep down inside you still are the same Harvey Dent I first met." She gently took a hold of his hand. He snatched it back, but she took hold of it tightly. "Harvey, you promised me you wouldn't change no matter what. Please, don't." Kayla raised his hand to her lips, but he snatched it back again as if he had put his hand in fire. "I love you," she said.

Harvey growled taking her by the neck. "Go. Away," he growled. "Before I do something regrettable."

Kayla watched him as he turned his head from her, falling asleep again with the anesthesia. She cried silently has he slept, but she couldn't help but stay with him. She wished there was something that she could do for him, but it would be a waste of time.

She didn't hear the door open has she gently touched Harvey's face. The Joker snarled seeing Kayla here with Harvey. Surprised seeing her here made him kick himself mentally thinking that she might ruin his "plan". _I wouldn't want to be seen as a liar_, he thought with an inward laughter.

He felt jealously run though him when Kayla kissed Harvey's forehead, whispering, "Don't change, Harvey."

Grabbing his other hand, her fingers touched a cold, metal object. She opened his hand and saw his lucky coin. She smiled seeing both sides were heads. "You always win."

"Alright," growled the Joker, making Kayla jump in surprise. She didn't notice the nurse before, but there was something about her stare that made her shiver.

Now that she was on her side, Joker took more notice how fast her pregnancy was growing. He only experienced it once, but he still had no idea how long four months looked like. Her face was still thin but she has gotten just a bit bigger. She was still beautiful to him.

"I mean, you have to go, ma'am," he said with a fake woman's voice. His hand was behind his back hiding the gun from her. Kayla gave a her a strange look. "Ma'am, the hospital is going to blow up any minute now. We have to get you out. Or do you want to die with your baby," he growled.

Kayla was getting a bit scared of the nurse and her attitude towards her. She felt like she's seen her before, but where? It would be easier if she took her mask off.

The Joker rolled his eyes and grabbed Kayla by the arm and started escorting her out of the building.

Kayla gasped at the pressure the nurse was giving her. "You're hurting me," she whimpered.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," he said, ignoring her. "Now get out of here and take care of the baby," he said, tapping her butt, before closed the door on her face, leaving Kayla in shock.

"Ms. Evans!"

Kayla turned and found Alfred waiting for her. She took one last look at the hospital and walked quickly to the car.

Before entering, she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head and saw Maroni with his son, Dino, staring wickedly at her. She gulped nervously, but Alfred stepped between them, reassuring her that she is safe. She gave Alfred a smile and got in the car.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**It's weird because I started writing this fanfiction about two weeks before the movie started and got inspired by **_**The Dark Knight**_** trailers. So, I placed it under **_**Batman Begins,**_** but now since there is a file for **_**The Dark Knight,**_** I don't know if I should change it and put it under **_**The Dark Knight**_**. What do you guys think? They should have just made one single folder or link that contains from the first and second movie, but whatever. It's their site not mine.**_

_**I'm sorry for the late updates. I wish I could update sooner, but I'm either really busy or lazy. I really want to finish this story soon so I can focus on the other one. If anyone has any ideas you want to add to the story, please be free to tell me. I love hearing them. Also, if anyone wants to give names for the twins (boys, girls, or boy and girl), fell free to give options (I'm not very good with name as you've noticed). Again thanks and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Bruce, are you mad! How could you do such a thing?! You could have died!"

Bruce groaned as Kayla yelled at him when she found out that he drove his car to stop another from crashing, saving the life of Coleman Reese. Then again, it just might be her hormones acting this way. Alfred chuckled silently as he gave Bruce a drink, receiving a dirty look from him.

"Bruce, I know you're Batman, but you are not immortal." She sighed and sat next to him. "Bruce, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I would hate to lose another friend."

Bruce smiled. "I won't…"

"Don't say that," she said cutting him off. "Everyone who says that ends up leaving me either way."

"But I won't… Wait a minute. What about you?" he asked her.

"What about me?"

"You went to Harvey Dent after I told you that you shouldn't have gone," he said raising his voice now.

Kayla let out a breath and got up. "I know I should have listened to you, but I just had to see him for myself." Her eyes began to sting, remembering the nasty things Harvey had said to her. "I don't know what happened to him," she sobbed. "He said I was the reason why Rachel died, but I have a feeling that he was telling the truth."

"No, Kayla," he said turning her around and wiping her tears away. "It wasn't. You loved Rachel and I know you had nothing to do anything. Harvey's mind has been twisted with sorrow and grief, anger, full of vengeance. The Joker was the cause of all of this. He had tormented all of us to the brink of insanity."

Kayla bowed her head. "I almost feel ashamed of… having you-know-what with him," she said, turning red.

Bruce chuckled. She almost seemed like a child saying that. Even after all she's been through, she still managed to sound adorable in her choice of words. "You're still so innocent Kayla."

Kayla laughed. "No, I'm not."

"I don't mean it that way," he said smiling. "So, what did the doctor say? How's that baby of yours?"

"Good, they're both fine."

Bruce's eyes widen. "Both?" he repeated.

Kayla nodded. "I don't know their genders yet, though."

"Kayla, that's fantastic. I'm so happy for you," he said hugging her. Kayla hugged him, surprised that he wasn't angry or worried about her.

"Thanks, Bruce. But I'm scared," she said nervously.

"It's normal," he said. "I mean I guess it should. Having two babies is a lot of work, but luckily you have a billionaire friend, who is going to help you out of this situation."

Kayla giggled. "But I have a job…"

"A job? Kayla you are not going back to work at the law firm," he said.

Kayla's smile disappeared. "What? Why?"

"I can't risk sending you out while you're pregnant especially with twins. Which reminds me, why did you go to talk to Harvey when you should have been leaving the hospital? You're having twins and that's when you put yourself more in danger?"

"Don't turn this thing on me. I like working for the law firm… But, you're right. It's not the same without Harvey," she said, getting sad again.

Bruce sighed. "I know Harvey was a brother to you, Kayla, but he's dangerous now. I don't want you to be around him."

Kayla nodded. "OK," she whispered.

"Now, get washed up, dinner should be ready soon."

Kayla made a face. "You sound like my mother."

Bruce laughed and made a face too. "No way. There's no way I could pass a mother, but I can be your brother."

Kayla smiled. "You have been for a long time Bruce," she said kissing his cheek.

* * *

_A week later_

Kayla trembled as someone sat her down blindfolded in a chair. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. She was shopping at a baby clothes store when some grabbed her from behind and took her away. She heard whisperings around her, but she couldn't make out their voices or what they were saying. She just prayed that they wouldn't hurt her.

She gasped as she felt a cold hand run across her face. A gentle caress. A frighting caress. The fingers crossed her lips, making them pop against each other. Her head was lifted and her blindfold was taken off. Kayla didn't expect a light to be flashed on her face, so she winced and shut them again until it was safe to open them. She blinked a couple of times to get used to the light and found herself in a warehouse.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

"Somewhere secluded. Just outside Gotham."

Kayla gasped and turned her head, seeing Harvey staring at her. She gulped in fear seeing the look in his eyes.

"Harvey..."

"Oh, Kay," he said getting closer. She moved to get up, but he only pushed her back into the seat. "Look at me," he growled. "Look at what your lover has done to me. Touch me," he said, grabbing her hand and pressing it against his scared face. Kayla winced, not because of where she was touching, but from the tight grip Harvey had on her wrist. "Do you still want me, Kay? I remember that day in the office when I kissed you. You turned it into such a forceful and lustful kiss. I almost thought I had you. I thought I had you as mine and only mine." Kayla sobbed as she tried to pull away, but he only forced himself closer to her. "You weren't in the bathroom, were you? You were fucking him, weren't you?!"

"Harvey, please," she begged.

"No, Kay. I'm tiered of always protecting you. I'm tried of having such a pitiful feeling towards. I'm tried of having this lust for you," he said grabbing her waist and staring at her body. "Too bad you're pregnant. Oh, how I'll love to take you so forcefully, I'd bet I could make you scream louder than the Joker." Kayla blushed at his choice of words. "Maybe I still can," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she said, struggling against him, but received a stinging slap in the face. She gasped as his palm hit her face. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt her, but more of the emotional pain that made her cry.

"After all this time, Kay," he said, grabbing her face. His left side remained emotionless, but his right was full of lust more that what Kayla had ever seen on the Joker's face. "I still want you."

"What about Rachel?" she managed to say.

"Don't say her name," he barked. "You don't deserve to speak such a name from your lips." Kayla whimpered as he squeezed her cheeks even more. "I loved her, but you," he chuckled, "it's more of a lustful love if you can put it that way. I've wanted to do this since the first time I met you, Kay. And I'm going to take my chances."

Kayla gasped as he grabbed the helm of her shirt and ripped it opened. "No! Harvey, stop!" she cried as he proceeded to kiss her neck. "This isn't you, Harvey. This is what the Joker wants you to be. Don't let him win."

He suddenly stopped to look at her. "What does he have that I don't, Kay?" he asked curiously.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"You. Why do you love him? Him of all people. Why?"

* * *

**_Love, guys? Could it be love? But why? Isn't she suppose to hate him? The man that ruined her life? Why does it have to be so complicated? Well, hope you liked it and please review!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!_**

* * *

"Love? Do you honestly think I love him? A man that destroyed my life, who killed my best friend and made my other friend the man that I see today? No, I do not love him. For a while I actually thought he could change and even had a special feeling for him, but he has destroyed it along with the other things he has crossed. He doesn't even care about himself. What makes you think he cares about anyone else?" explained Kayla. It hurt her to say this, but this is how she truly felt.

"If you hate him so much, get rid of the baby," said Harvey.

Kayla's eyes widen and pushed Harvey with all her might sending him to the floor. "I will never do that," she growled. "They are nothing of him. They are mine and mine only."

Harvey got up furiously and was about to slap her, but stopped hearing sirens outside the warehouse. He curiously looked at Kayla, who had dark expression on her face. He cursed hearing the sirens get closer and quickly grabbed Kayla, dragging her out the back door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he shoved her in the car.

"Away," he simply said, turning on the engine and racing out of there.

"Harvey, please. Stop the car! You're going to get yourself into more trouble!"

Harvey chuckled. "Do you care that much for me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Harvey turned his head to look at her. He didn't know why after all the horrible he said and did to her, she still managed to care for him. When they were out of reach the police, Harvey stopped the car somewhere secluded and unseen. He turned off the car and turned to Kayla.

Kayla gulped as he placed his hand on her knee. Her breath hitched as it started moving up her leg and underneath her shirt.

"Harvey…"

"Shh," he silenced her. "Just once Kayla. Just once, let me make love to you," he whispered in her ear, smelling her intoxicating scent. "I promise you that you won't regret it. Maybe it'll be more… pleasurable than the Joker's way of making love to you."

"H-He never made love to me," stuttered Kayla. She wondered if he was ever this bold to Rachel before. Maybe that's why she was happy a lot of the time. Harvey's hand was caressing her skin as if he was touching her very soul with his fingertips. After months without and contact and her own raging hormones, it wouldn't be hard for her to fall for Harvey. At least just for today.

Harvey laughed. "He says that, but I know he has in his own way. That's why you always go back him."

Kayla snapped out of her dazed state and turned to glare at Harvey. "That's not true," she hissed. Harvey silenced her again by placing his finger on her lips. Kayla sighed. "This is the Harvey I know," she said caressing his face. She didn't care how he looked like; he would always be handsome to her. "If I would have met you before all of this insanity happened, I certainly would have never let you go."

Harvey smiled. "Yes, and maybe with a wedding ring and that baby would have been mine. Or what did you say… Babies?"

Kayla smiled and nodded, but couldn't help but let her eyes water again. "OK, Harvey. I'll make love to you," she whispered.

Harvey cupped Kayla's face and made her look deep into his eyes. "Do you mean it? You're not disgusted by this."

Kayla shook her head. "It never did. This here," she said, touching his chest. "That did."

Harvey grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kayla shivered as he gently nibbled her wrist and kissed up her arm. "Let's get out of here first, though," he said, starting the car again.

* * *

Kayla giggled as Harvey took her to a small inn. She doesn't feel right doing what she was doing, but all her troubles were quickly thrown out the window as Harvey started removing her clothes from her body. She moaned as he kissed her down her neck and her naked skin as he took off her clothes.

He gently laid her down the bed and soon his clothes were gone along with hers. His hands traveled all of her body, exploring her soft skin. Kayla closed her eyes feeling self-conscious, but it did not go unnoticed by Harvey.

"What's wrong? Am I…"

"No, it's not you. It's me. I-I'm not as skinny as I was before," she said, turning red.

"You're beautiful, Kay," he said kissing her. Kayla smiled through the kiss hearing her nickname again. She whimpered as Harvey spread her legs and felt his erection against her entrance. Kayla groaned again having that need start to build up. She started kissing back more forcefully and silently begged for him to take her.

"Oh, Jack," she moaned as she felt him pressed against her. Harvey stopped and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

Kayla bit her lip. She had screwed up once again. No matter how hard she tried to take her mind off him, the Joker with always be there haunting and tormenting her every thoughts. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

Harvey growled and got off her, putting his clothes on.

"I knew it. How could I be so stupid?" he said to himself. "You _are_ in love with him," he scowled at her. Kayla sobbed silently as she put her clothes on. "You are a bigger whore than what I thought."

Kayla shot him a glare, but didn't say anything. She didn't blame him for saying that. She was guilty of his accusation.

"I'm sorry, Harvey, but I…"

"You love _him_," he growled in her face.

"N-No," she stuttered.

"Yes, you do! Why else will you be moaning his name while being in the arms of another man?"

Kayla shook her head furiously, denying what he was saying.

"Look at me," he said harshly grabbing her face. "Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him."

"I-I… I-I… I-I can't," she whispered. "I can't."

Harvey slapped her across the face. Kayla gasped feeling the stinging pain. "You're coming with me," he growled.

* * *

Kayla trembled in fear as Harvey tied her hands against her a pole. "Please, forgive me, Harvey," she pleaded. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Shut up before I kill those bastards of yours," he growled.

Kayla's mouth stopped moving, but it was wide open in shock. "You're inhumane."

"And _Jack_? He's more human than me?"

"He's not part of this conversation!"

"He's in every word of this conversation. You know what I'm going to do, Kay? I already tied you up and now you get to find out how the Joker killed Rachel."

Kayla's breathing thickened. "Why?"

"Because I want him to suffer the way that I do!" he yelled.

"I already told you he doesn't love me," she said.

"You really think that?" He laughed out loud. "That man is head over heels for you," he said coldly. "He's always there where you are, trying to find out what you're doing, who you're with, even if it is from afar."

Kayla gulped. "How do you know this?" she asked.

"He told me the day he blew up the hospital, but I think that time it was a coincidence that you were there as well."

"He told you he loved me?"

Harvey snorted. "He will never admit that not for all the kids you will give him. But he implied it. Furious that you were there with me and I even think he would have killed me if he had not gone there to make me see what the world is really like."

Kayla heart fluttered. The Joker was jealous. She could almost laugh.

"But Kayla, my dear, you won't be enjoying these thoughts for long. Soon you'll be ash like Rachel and your dear mamma," he said walking away.

"Harvey, wait! Harvey!" she yelled. She whimpered seeing the timer next to her. She prayed for a miracle to happen, but no one would be this far from the city.

She struggled against the tie of the rope, trying to loosen it, but it was no use. _Five minutes, _she read. "Oh, God, please help," she sobbed.

"I told you never to say his name," growled someone from behind.

Kayla jumped and saw him walking towards her and started untying the ropes. "Jack," she whispered. The Joker looked up and smiled.

"Hello, kitty."

* * *

_**I don't know how I ended up writing this chapter, but I did. Damn, Kay's a hoe LOL. I'm just kidding. I know there are some readers out there that are probably spitting at this chapter or hating it, or wishing it were burned and destroyed (partly because of the almost sex between Kayla and Harvey), but I was trying to make it kind-of realistic. But come on, a woman has needs, guys, and I just felt really bad for Harvey. I adore him before he became two-face just as Kayla (and I don't hate his face). I just wanted to show her mixed and confusing feelings she has for the Joker. She loves him, she hates him. C'est la vie. I hope you liked the chapter and please feel free to review. If you want me to rewrite the chapter please tell me and I'll try to. **_

_**PS – I know there are some of you out there that are dying for me to post another chapter for **_**My Beautiful Flower**_**, but I really want to finish this one before moving to the other because the other is much longer and I think this one is going end soon. Not soon, soon, but soon.**_

_**PPS – I'm so HAPPY that Barack Obama is our new president guys. I know that I will do well for our country and will try to help us all as one nation united. I think John McCain could have won if he would have spoken like he did on Tuesday on all his other speeches, but I wish him the best. And God bless America.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! Oh BTW, some might not reread the past chapter for older readers, so if you haven't read them in a while I just wanted to let you know that I've rewritten some and proof read, but I probably still have my mistakes. Again thanks!**_

_**PS-I decided to put this story under **_**The Dark Knight**_** fanfiction instead of **_**Batman Begins **_**since it's based on that.  
**_

* * *

Kayla stared silently at the Joker as he drove away from the exploding building. No doubt that the police will get there soon, so the Joker was going full speed. Interesting, Kayla had never seen him drive before. Joker sighed heavily and turned to Kayla, looking very annoyed.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Am I that handsome?" he smirked.

Kayla blushed. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you," he simply said. "I don't know if I should be angry that you almost slept with that bastard or satisfied that you moaned my name instead."

Kayla gasped. "You saw us?!"

Joker laughed. "Nope, but that moan was pretty loud. I'm surprised no one else heard it. I was outside waiting for the two of you."

Kayla saw as the Joker clenched the steering wheel tighter. "You must think I'm a slut," she whispered looking outside the window.

Joker turned his head to see her crying silently. He wanted to run his hand through her hair, smell her, touch her, console her, but he just growled at kept on driving. "Stop your crying," he said, handing her a handkerchief.

Kayla took it and dried her tears. "Jack," she said, hoarsely.

"What?" he snapped. Kayla was used to his bipolar attitude.

"Did you hear the conversation between me and Harvey?"

"No, not everything. Why? Is there something important that I needed to hear?" he asked, staring daggers at her.

Kayla shook her head. "No, I was just wondering."

Joker gave her a suspicious look and then looked down at her belly. "Have you eaten?"

With that mentioned, Kayla just realized that she was hungry. "No, I-I don't even know what time it is?" she said. It was already dark outside.

"It's one in the morning," he said calmly.

"So late!"

He nodded. "I guess time flied when you were in that inn."

"Jack, I want you to know that I didn't go all the way with Harvey, but I probably would have if I hadn't…"

"Moaned my name," he finished.

"Yes," she whispered, looking down.

The Joker stopped the car and looked at her. "I told you to stop crying," he said, grabbing the handkerchief and dried her tears. Kayla sniffed and looked up at him. He didn't have his make up on. It almost made him look normal if it weren't for his twisted mind. Kayla's hand cupped his face, tracing his scars and then his lips. Kayla moved closer and pressed her lips against his. She gasped he cupped her head as his other hand wrapped around her waist. He felt a bump on her head. Probably when Harvey hit her over the head; he growled in return to that. Kayla moved her head back, releasing his lips. She bit lip, blushing and smiling seeing the lust in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Why so shy all of a sudden? I want to see and feel that passion in you, in your eyes," he whispered.

"Jack, I don't want to lose you," she said hugging him. "I'm afraid that Harvey is going to do something dangerous… something regrettable. He's changed so much."

He pulled away to look at her. "I won't allow anything to happen to you or our baby," he said. Kayla closed her eyes as he kissed her again. He moaned feeling her hand go under his shirt. Her boldness was turning him on. He needed her. "I need you, kitty. Now or I'm going to explode," he growled.

"Here? In the car?" she asked between kisses. The Joker smiled and pulled down the lever, making the seat go back. Kayla laughed as she pushed her hair back. "Won't anyone see us?"

"Maybe," he said, grabbing her already torn shirt and throwing it aside. "I'm going to make him pay," he said bringing her head down. "No one touches what belongs to me. And you, kitty, you are mine forever." Kayla whimpered as he pulled her skirt up and removed her panties. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pressed his erection at her opening. "It'll be more pleasurable, my ass," snorted the Joker. "I know that I'm the only one that can make you scream with passion."

Kayla groaned as he slid inside her. "Oh, Jack!"

"See, kitty," he said, sliding out and slamming back in, "only me."

"Yes, more," she moaned as she bounced up and down. He growled grabbing her waist as she moved with him. Kayla leaned down and captured the Joker's lips, feeling their groans and moans deep in their throats. He captured her breast, toying with them. They felt bigger than before, most likely from the milk that she may be producing.

Kayla moans were growing in volume. She was losing herself in rhythm, riding his shaft, trying to find her release that her body was demanding. She groaned in frustration as he forcefully stopped moving her hips. "No, please. I was so close," she begged.

"Not yet, kitty, it's too early for release," he smirked.

"It's never too early for release," she growled. Jack was taken aback by her attitude. "Don't you want it, Jack," she said placing her hand on his erection. "Don't you ache to be inside me as I ache to feel you inside?"

He growled and turned them around so he was on top now. "You've been very, very naughty, kitty." He lifted her leg and put it on his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist. He sank deep in her.

Kayla whimpered in need. "Jack, my hormones don't love you right now," she panted, referring to his slow pace. The Joker smiled as he drove into her faster. Kayla gripped his hair forcing his lips onto hers, whimpering as he continued to move inside her.

"Come for me, kitty," he growled. His voice intoxicated her every time he sounded like that, making her hotter and wetter.

"Oh, Jack!" she cried as her climax hit her like a thunderbolt. Her eyes rolled back as the Joker continued her orgasm. He gasped her name as her walls clenched around him, making him come inside her heat. He grabbed her shaking hips tightly as he came.

Kayla lay trembling underneath him as she received the after affects. She opened her eyes and found him staring down at her. She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Uh, you look nice when you come," he said without thinking.

Kayla wasn't expecting him to say that so suddenly. She half smiled. "Thank you, I guess."

He nodded feeling embarrassed. It felt weird complementing her that way, but it almost felt nice. He grabbed the handkerchief and slowly traced it on her body. Kayla giggled when he tickled her with it.

"You're growing," he said.

Kayla looked down with a red face. "I know. I'm fat," she whispered.

"No, I meant the baby. You're still… nice to look at," he said, again cursing himself for saying something like that.

Kayla noticed his struggle to say a compliment, but she understood what he meant and that it was hard for him to be nice for change without exposing himself. "You're not wearing your make-up," she said tracing his face with her hand. "Why?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "It wasn't..."

"Joker time," finished Kayla, smiling.

"I guess."

"If you keep that up I won't be able to let you go," she whispered as he continued his way down, grabbing the handkerchief between their hands.

"I think we should get going," he said grabbing her clothes. He saw the upset look on her face. "We wouldn't want to get caught here, would we?"

Kayla smiled. "I guess not," she said and started putting her clothes on.

"That son of a bitch couldn't respect you," growled the Joker, seeing the torn shirt.

"Don't call him that," said Kayla quietly.

"Why not?! Look what he did to you and you still want to protect him?!"

"And you, Jack?! Look at the things you've done to me!"

His jaw clenched and he started the car. "They weren't done on purpose. At least, not for you." Kayla huffed back on her seat and looked out the window. "I had one of my men call your friend. That billionaire, what's his face?"

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, the butler will be waiting for you when I drop you off."

"I-I'm not going with you?" she asked.

The Joker sighed. "I told you before, Kayla. You're not safe with me. My lifestyle isn't for you, especially now."

"But why did you have me when you first kidnapped me? And why do you always come back? Why can't you ever be clear?!" she said, getting angry.

"Because I didn't l…" The Joker stopped what he was about to say and looked at her. She had the same shocked expression on her face.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"No, tell me!"

"I said nothing!" he yelled.

Kayla got quite and looked at him. When he stopped the car, there was already a car waiting on the other side.

"Coward," spat Kayla, before slamming the car door.

The Joker slammed his fist on the steering wheel as he watched her go. But he had no time to think about this.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review!  
_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thanks so much for reviewing and enjoy! Again if you guys have names on what to name the children, please feel free to say. I'm not very good at naming things.

* * *

**Three months later_

Kayla smiled as she looked out the window of Bruce's pent house, rubbing her stomach. Seven months of the pregnancy, close to eight. She never thought she'd seen it go this far. With all the trauma and incidents, it's a miracle that they are still healthy. The doctor had told her that it was a boy and a girl. She had no idea what to name them, but what she was really worried about was their future. She was so excited and scared at the same time. After being kidnapped by Harvey and then a brief, sexual encounter with the Joker, some many things has happened.

Harvey, Gotham's "White Knight", was turned into Two-Face, a murderous, disfigured vigilante, but without the public view. He was killed after a fight with him and Batman. Kayla didn't blame Bruce; she knew that he isn't capable of killing anyone. After that, Bruce had told her that the Joker was going to be locked up without a trial to Arkham. It gave her some relief, feeling things will calm down for a while, but she still had a feeling that he will get out one day and she'll be the first on his list.

Kayla sighed and lay down on her back. Her pregnancy had started to give her back pains and sore ankles. She wasn't as fat as she thought. Bruce had her go on a healthy pregnancy diet to make sure she doesn't go overboard on food since she's eating for three. He has been good to her, but nothing more than a sibling relationship has ever passed between them. After Rachel's death, he went back to his Gotham's playboy look. She wished he could find a right girl to settle down with, but as Batman being his second shadow. She doubted he'd get a good private life.

Kayla looked up at the ceiling think about the Joker. She wished she could have done more to help him. She always carried this feeling inside her, a guilty feeling. She didn't blame him for what or who he was. His past life was the one who made him like this.

She turned her head to the side and sighed heavily. She was tiered. All she need was a couple of hours of sleep.

* * *

"_Push, Kayla, push," said the doctor. Kayla cried as she pushed with all her strength to get her baby out. She was early and she feared that her babies were going to be premature. _

"_Jack," she gasped, as the nurse told her to stop and breath. _

"_I'm here, kitty. I won't leave you," he said, kissing her forehead. _

_Kayla nodded and the doctor told her to push again. She yelled as she pushed, being encouraged by the nurses and Jack._

"_One more push," said the doctor._

_Kayla pushed one more time and felt a relief go through her. But there was one problem. She didn't hear the baby crying. "What's wrong with my baby, doctor?!" she cried._

"_I'm sorry, Kayla. It was a still born."_

Kayla's eyes shot open as she breathed heavily, feeling the sweat from her forehead stick to her hair. She gasped when her hand brush against someone else. Her heart stopped seeing the face that haunted her dreams. His face was clean from his make-up, but his eyes were lined purple, probably from the lack of sleep.

"Jack," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare," he said, ignoring her question.

"Did you escape from Arkham?" she asked.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Answer my question," she said, getting angry.

"Why don't you answer mine?" he asked, wiping the sweat off her face.

She sighed and turned her head from his. She didn't want to think back or mention the dream ever again. It was too horrifying to think about it.

The Joker looked down at her belly and noticed that it was already big. Just knowing that his child is in there made his heart pound faster. He unconsciously started rubbing her belly. Kayla grabbed his hand and rubbed her belly with him, smiling.

"You're bigger," he said. "Are you sure that it's just one?" he joked, but Kayla froze when he said that.

"What?!" she said, hoarsely.

"Calm down, kitty," he said. "I was joking."

Kayla let out a breath. "Don't say that, though. I'm probably eating a lot, anyways."

"I've been thinking about the two of you," he said, staring into her eyes.

Kayla snorted. "I don't believe you," she said. "Just go Jack."

She waited until she felt the bed shift, but it didn't. He was still staring at her. While he rubbed her stomach, he felt a kick. Kayla winced a little.

"They do that once in a while," she said softly. "But, they're getting stronger."

"They?" he asked.

"I-I mean the baby's feet," she stammered.

Joker looked at suspiciously, almost not believing her, but he didn't say anymore. Kayla shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare at. She almost felt annoyed at he was staring at her stomach. She knew she was fat, but he didn't have to keep staring at her to prove it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her discomfort.

Kayla blushed, looking away. "You're probably aren't attracted to me anymore, right?"

The Joker snorted. "That's ridiculous. I should be the one who's worried," he said. "Besides, you already looked at another man," he said, under his breath.

Kayla looked back at him. "Who are you talking about?"

He sighed. "This guy that you're living with."

Kayla laughed softly. "Bruce and I are just friends and I haven't gone out with anyone. How could I when pregnant? How could I even look at another man because the one that I loved destroyed every vision of his possible change?"

The Joker rolled his eyes, getting uncomfortable now with all this talk about love. "I had to. It's because of… business."

Kayla sighed. "You always say that. And that put you in jail. Even if you're going to be a father, you will never change." The Joker gave her a nasty glare. "Just leave, Jack."

He looked at her stroking her hair. Kayla's breath left her when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. However, his sad look turned into a smirk all of a sudden.

"Bye, kitty," he said, leaving her bedroom. Kayla watched as the Joker gave her one last look before leaving once again.

* * *

Kayla smiled as she shopped for her babies' clothes. She finally could choose the right clothes knowing the gender of the kids. Bruce had already bought the toys, cribs, and other accessories that the kids needed, but she wanted to make sure that they had enough clothes for the babies.

She turned and gasped, seeing the Joker behind her. "Jack!"

"Hello, kitty. Miss me?" he asked, smirking. He was wearing a navy-blue shirt and khaki pants, looking strangely normal, even more handsome.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking at them suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"You're coming with me," he growled in her ear, but it sounded more of a seductive growl rather than a harsh one.

"I can't, Bruce…"

"Shut up about the fucking billionaire. You are mine and you are coming with me," he said, taking her by the arm. Kayla dropped the clothes as he dragged her outside and into a van. "John, step on it before the police get here."

"Yes, sir," he said. John was still the only person he could trust from his former henchmen. And probably the only one left.

"Jack, this is outrageous. How could you even think about doing this?" she told him.

"All the other times that you begged to be with me, you back down now," he said, accusingly.

"T-The other times aren't like this," she whispered.

The Joker shifted in his seat, getting closer to her. "Why not?"

"I-I…"

"Boss, we're already outside the city," said John.

"O-Outside the city?" stammered Kayla.

"Yes, it'll be safer than here," he said. "There's a town near here." Kayla jumped feeling a pain in her lower abdomen. She yelled in pain, grabbing her stomach. "W-What's wrong?" asked the Joker, for the first time feeling scared.

"M-My water broke," she gasped.

Joker took hold of her hand and stroked her hair. "It'll be alright. John head to the nearest hospital, now!" he said, trying to soothe Kayla's pain, but it wasn't working.

John headed to the small town's hospital and Kayla was still crying in pain. Guilt ran through the Joker's mind. He wished there was something that he could do, but all he could do is encourage her to be stronger.

"We're here, boss," said John.

"Help me," he said, trying to get Kayla out of the car. They both carried her to the emergency room and the nurses quickly took her to the delivering room. "Let me go with her," he said to the nurses.

"I'm sorry sir," she said. "But I tell you when you can go in."

"Fuck," cursed the Joker under his breath.

"Don't worry, sir," said John. "She'll make it."

The Joker looked at him and nodded. "Thanks kid. You really are loyal to me."

"I'm here if you need me," he said, before stepping outside.

* * *

"Sir?" said the nurse, shaking the Joker from his sleep. "She's almost ready to give birth. Do you want to be in there with her?"

The Joker nodded. "Yes."

He followed the nurse into the delivery room. Once there they give his a robe to wear and to cover his head too. He saw Kayla panting with sweat on her forehead. "Kitty, I'm here," he said.

"Jack," whimpered Kayla. "I'm so scared. They're not ready," she said.

"They?" he asked. "What do you mean 'they'?"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and enjoy!

* * *

**_Kayla had tears in her face, but before she could answer the doctor ordered her to push. Kayla panted and cried as she tried to bring her first baby into the world. With the encouragement of the Joker, she pushed with all her strength. She just prayed that her dream was nothing like this.

"One more push, Kayla!" encouraged the doctor. Kayla screamed at the top of her lungs and she gave all her strength to push her first born. She was greeted by the cries of a baby. She smiled as the doctor held the bloody baby in his hands.

"It's a girl!" he said.

Kayla smiled in relief for a second and could have sworn that she saw the Joker's face just as happy, but her moment of happiness disappeared when she felt another pain in her stomach.

"Doctor, please. They're two," she whimpered.

"Alright, breathe and push," he ordered. Kayla panted and pushed, screaming in pain. "OK, stop and breathe."

Kayla felt the Joker next to her, stroking her hair and holding on to her hand. "Jack, I can't," she whispered.

"Yes, you can, kitty. You're almost there," he said, kissing her hand.

Kayla nodded and pushed when the doctor told her to push again. "Come, Kayla, one more push. You can do it!"

Kayla panted and gave one last shove yelling in pain.

"It's a boy!"

Kayla gave a small smile, but she was starting to feel dizzy. Her head collapsed on the pillow and the last thing she saw was the worried look on the Joker's face. Strangely enough, her son wasn't crying either.

* * *

"Doc! Doc! What's wrong with her?" said the Joker, frantically. "What's wrong with my son?"

"Your son is premature, but we're going to do the best we can to save him," said the doctor.

"And Kayla?" he asked, looking down at her as the nurses cleaned her up.

"She's weak from the labor. Her pregnancy was early."

The Joker gulped. "What's going to happen to her?"

The doctor sighed. "We don't know."

The Joker bit his fist, trying to control his anger. He stomped out of the delivery room, yanking his robes and hat off. He needed to get out of the hospital. He needed to find a solution to help Kayla, but what?

The Joker stopped dead at his tracks seeing the building at he detested the most and a similar one where he first met Kayla. It wasn't as big as the other church, but they were all the words of God, right?

"Boss!"

The Joker turned and saw John running after him. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to know how Ms. Evans is," he said. The Joker stayed quiet, looking back at the church, clenching his fist. "I'm sorry, sir. Here," he said, handing him a black purse. "It's Ms. Evans's bag."

The Joker took it in his hands, clenching it so hard; making sure it won't go away. "Thank you," he whispered. He opened the purse, finding a small rosary and bible inside. There was a small note placed as a bookmark. The Joker grabbed it and it read:

_God, please forgive me for I have sinned. I know that it's wrong to feel this way, but I can't help but feel this. I fell in love with the worse man one can think of loving. He's a murder, abusive, selfish but behind all his scars and makeup, I know that he's much more different than what he lets out. I wish there was a way to help him, but I lost all hope. I ask you, in desperation, to help save his soul. Even if he did kill, or was the reason for the deaths of the people I most held dear, I still love the man. I just wish I hadn't._

The Joker blinked furiously, trying to hold himself back for crying. He hated feeling that need to cry for someone else. The last person that made him cry was his ex-wife, but this ached to his heart, his bones, his brain, and his soul. He crumpled up the note and headed towards the church.

Once inside, he stopped suddenly, not knowing what to do. If he tried hard enough, he could remember his mother bringing him to church every Sunday, but those memories are long gone. He walked toward the front seats, feeling eyes stare at him the whole way. He sat down, not knowing what to do. Looking around, he could see people on their knees praying or some looking bored out of their minds.

The Joker slowly got to his knees and looked up at the cross. He wondered if he should talk first and if God would answer back. _Maybe that's why people pray_, he thought irritated.

He sighed and waited. _God, you there? Uh, it's me the Joker… or Jack. Are you busy? Maybe I should do this some other time?'_ He stopped and looked around, seeing an old lady doing prayers. _I don't know any prayers, but I'll make something up. Uh… God, please… um… Oh, fuck it, _he thought angrily. _OK, I know that we've never been friends in the past and I really don't like you, but apparently Kayla does. I, uh, damn this is harder that I thought. Look, I've never asked anything from anyone personally and especially if it's about someone else. I just want Kayla and my… son to be healthy. And they do say that miracles happen. But I fucking swear God,_ he thought angrily, _if they're lying about you, I'm going to kill this fucking church just like the one I picked up this girl._

The Joker sighed and got up, finding a lot of people looking at him strangely. His brow furrowed and he looked down at his hand, seeing that the bible that was sitting next to him was ripped apart.

"What are you looking at?" he growled at them. "Don't you have _praying_ to do?" They kept on staring at him in shock, some even doing the cross of the sign on themselves. The Joker growled in his throat and got out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

He ran a hand through his hair as he entered back into the hospital.

"Excuse me, sir," said one of the nurses.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Are you Jack…? Sorry there's no last name," she said.

"Naiper. Jack Naiper," he said.

"Mr. Naiper, are you going to sign to give the children your last name?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he said.

The nurse nodded and wrote down his name. "And the mother, her name is Kayla Evans, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's her name," he responded.

"Are the two of you married?" she asked.

"What's with all the personal questions?" he asked angrily.

"It's hospital policy," she said. The Joker rolled his eyes and answered no. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Uh, my daughter?" he said, hesitantly.

"Yes, you're going to have to name her too," she said.

"A-Alright," he said. The nurse smiled and took him to the nursery. He winced seeing so many babies at the same time. "Which one is mine?"

"Your daughter is up there in front," she said. He looked at the baby that she was pointing to. She was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

The Joker nodded not taking his eyes of his baby. The nurse told him to go into Kayla's hospital room while he waited to bring the baby. He hesitated to go inside. He was almost afraid to go in. He knew that Kayla hadn't woken up yet.

He opened the door and he found Kayla "sleeping" in the hospital bed. She looked pale and no longer had that huge pregnancy bump.

He took a seat next to her bed. He longed to see her warm, brown eyes again. "Kitty," he whispered. "I know you can hear me. Please don't… don't go. So many people have left me; I don't think I could bare your loss either."

The Joker let out a breath when he saw her fingers twitch. He wrapped his hand around her. He smiled as her hand squeezed his.

The nurse came in with his daughter in her arms. "Put your arms out, Mr. Naiper," she instructed. He did what he saw told and the nurse gently placed the baby in his arms. "She already opened her eyes," she said.

The Joker held his daughter with shaky hands. He was afraid that he might drop her. He noticed that she had brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was even prettier than he imagined. The baby looked at him with her big blue eyes and smiled at him, as if knowing that he was her father.

"What would like to name her?" asked the nurse.

"I-Iris," he said after a long pause. "Iris Naiper." He looked down for her approval and she giggled as she touched his face. He lost his breath as she touched his scars. The only person he remembers doing that was Kayla.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know that you rather have her longer, but I need to take her back," said the nurse.

The Joker nodded and handed in daughter back gently. "How's my son?" he asked before she left.

"The little one is still weak, but he's been improving fine," she said, smiling.

"Can I go see him?" he asked.

"Of course, he's in the room near the nursery," she said, stepping out of the room.

He walked down the hallway to the left of the nursery until he found the room that the nurse was talking about. He could see that this was where they kept the premature children. He knocked through the window, trying to contact the nurse. She turned and saw that he wanted to ask her something.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my son," he said. "Uh, his mother just gave birth to him and his twin."

"Oh, yes, come inside," she told him. She pointed to the incubator, where lay a small baby boy. "Don't worry, sir. Most twins are premature. Just pray that everything goes well," she said with a warm smile.

The Joker looked at the small baby who was wrapped with a blue blanket. He was tinier that his daughter. He put his hand between the openings and gently and very softy, her stroked his son's small hand. He could tell that he looked like Iris, but it was shame that his eyes wouldn't open.

"Maybe you'd like to name him, too?"

The Joker shook his head. "That right belongs to his mother."

* * *

_**Rewritten. Thank you to FoxDemon303 for telling the Joker's real last name. Again, thanks for reading and please review!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Well, my dears, I think I'm almost done with this fan fiction. Maybe in the next chapter it'll be done. Again thank you for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

**_"Look, Iris. It's your baby brother," the Joker said softly to the baby girl. He could finally take her out of the hospital. He had bought a house in the small town. It wasn't big, but it could support Kayla and the kids, plus it had a big yard. The Joker really didn't think about himself. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do when and if Kayla gets out of the hospital with their son.

Iris giggled seeing her baby brother, as if knowing that he's recovering and she's supporting him. _Maybe the twin connections are real_, he thought. It's been a week now since they've been born, and he's also had small troubles with Iris already. He had to bathe her, change her diapers, and change her clothing. It was probably the most complicated thing he has done, but strangely he didn't mind.

"You wanna visit Mommy now?" he asked her. Iris just stared at him with her big eyes, putting her tiny fist in her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

The Joker stared quietly as he watched Kayla, still in the hospital bed. The only noises were coming from the heart monitor screen and Iris's baby coos. He sighed, hating to see her like this. He partly blamed himself for this. He wondered if God had heard him, or if this was an act of punishment towards him.

"Mr. Napier," said one of the nurses. "I see you brought little Iris to see her mom."

"Yeah, I guess I have," he said. Being this close to people made him uneasy, especially if they were nice to him. He wondered what would happen if they found out whom he was. "Can you do me a favor and take Iris to the day care? I have to… talk to Kayla."

"Of course, Mr. Napier," she said, taking Iris into her hands carefully.

"Oh, and make sure she drinks her bottle. She should be hungry soon," he said before she left.

The nurse smiled. "You're a good father, Mr. Napier."

The Joker rolled his eyes, but felt proud at the same time. He reached for Kayla's hand and kissed it. "Kitty, I'm here again. You're probably sick of me," he joked. He smiled when she weakly squeezed his hand. "I know that you're listening, so I'll talk. I just hope _God_ makes that request for me," he said, glaring at the seeing. "You should see Iris, Kayla. She's so… beautiful. She looks a lot like you, you know? But her eyes are blue, like the ocean or something, but they're gorgeous. I-I wanted to wait until you woke up to name our son. H-He's beautiful, too."

He couldn't bare to tell her what was going on. He feared that she might get worse if she found out. The pressing of her hand, grew stronger by the Joker's surprise.

Kayla made her first movement, shifting a little to the side. Her other arm was stretched like her legs. Her eyes were fluttering trying to open. She sighed and moaned, turning her head to the side. Her eyes flashed open and she was almost gasping for air.

She turned her head and looked at the Joker, whose face was frozen in shock. "J-Jack," she rasped.

"K-Kitty," he whispered. She gave him a small smile, but his face was still unmoving. Her smile widened remembering that he doesn't like showing his emotions, just anger and lust.

"M-My babies, how are they?" she asked. "I want to see them. I could remember that you brought… Iris. By the way, that's a beautiful name, Jack."

The Joker shifted nervously on his chair. "Uh, yeah, it just came to me, I guess," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"And our son, have you named him?" she asked more excitedly.

He shook his head. "I thought that since I named Iris that you should get the right to same our son," he said.

Kayla smiled. "Why haven't you brought him here? I never heard him. Well, I don't think I have."

The Joker sighed. "He was born premature, Kayla." He winced when Kayla's smile disappeared.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's getting better though. The doctor said that he'll be alright," he said, trying to console her, but her tears fell anyways.

"I want to see him," she said, sitting on the bed. She groaned feeling the pain in her abdomen and legs.

"No, Kayla, you're too weak," he said, trying to push back.

"That is my baby in there without his mother. He needs me," she sobbed. The Joker didn't know what else to do to calm her, so he took her into his arms and let her cry her heart out.

* * *

Kayla lay on the hospital bed thinking about her son. She felt her heart breaking at thought of her son in an incubator. The doctor had checked her and said that she could leave once she regained her strength. She covered her face with her hands, not wanting to think about this situation. _Why can't I have a happy ever after? _ She thought.

Just then, the Joker walked in with their daughter in hands. _That's why,_ she thought looking at him. She didn't blame the Joker for her predicament. She actually thanked him because if it weren't for him, she wouldn't know what might have happened to her and the twins.

"Here's Mommy, little Iris," said the Joker, handing Kayla the little girl. Kayla smiled seeing her baby in her arms. For nine months, she has dreamed and feared the day that this might happen, but at the moment, it was honestly the best thing she has ever experienced.

"She's so small," she whispered. She put her finger out and Iris wrapped her hand around it. Kayla laughed. "She's going to be strong. Oh, Jack, she's beautiful," she said, looking up at him. She noticed that he was again dressed nicely like the other day. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Like you, Kitty," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Don't tease me. You know very well as much as I do that I look horrid now," she said playing with Iris.

The Joker shook his head. "You are beautiful, Kayla."

Kayla looked back at him. "Do you really think so?"

The Joker smiled, putting his hand under the covers. Kayla jumped when she felt his hand in her bare hip, moving closer to between her legs. He stopped when he found what he was looking for: that mark that said that she belonged to him and only him. "I know so," he growled.

Kayla blushed as he continued to stroke the 'J'. "You look handsome, too, Jack," she said, blushing.

The Joker smirked. "At least I can still make you feel like jello, kitty."

"Oh, Jack," she laughed. "You'll never change." The Joker suddenly stopped moving. _No, I might never change_.

* * *

_**There's one more chapter after this so thank you for reading and please review!  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I know that the Joker doesn't or I think I know that he doesn't have blue eyes, I'm not sure, but either way, since I wrote it already in Chapter 1 that he had dark blue eyes, then I decided to stick with that trait as you already have seen. I've had my ups and down with this story changing many plots and having both positive and negative reviews, but it was all worth it at the end. I have been writing this story since before I saw the movie at the midnight showing, being influenced by the trailers. I have been blessed to have such wonderful reviewers and I care about you all very deeply. This is the last chapter for **__**Love Is a Strange Thing**__** and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**_Kayla smiled as she changed Iris. She was a real sweetheart that made anyplace she went feel like heaven. Once she was done with Iris, she moved to her son. One month she has waited for him to recover. She stayed hours by his side, praying and hoping for his recovery. As true to the doctor's word, her son little by little was able to recover. She named him Taylor.

Taylor, along with Iris, looked similar, but not identical. They were fraternal twins. Iris had the Joker's eyes while Taylor had hers. Iris looked more like Kayla while Taylor looked like the Joker. They were honestly beautiful creatures, but she had a feeling that Taylor will inherit the Joker's character. He seemed very possessive, troublesome and a bit of a hassle. Iris on the other hand seemed like a caring and a gentler person, more like Kayla.

The only problem she had was the Joker. After she awoke, she started to get a feeling that he seemed distant and colder. Not once had he approached her with a lusty gaze like before. She thought maybe because she had gained weight from the pregnancy, but not even that was too noticeable. Sometimes he goes for day without coming once to the hospital or the house; Kayla honestly thought it was meant for the four of them instead of just three. She didn't know where he was or where he went when he wasn't with the kids or her.

Kayla picked up Taylor and put him in his crib, then doing the same thing to Iris. She had a month to gather the twins' stuff and settled them in that small house. She didn't know how he knew, but Bruce came to her house and gave her the stuff that they had bought. He didn't say or accused her of anything, all he said for her to be happy and that he'll be watching over them. She could also see that he was still feeling the pain for Rachel's loss, but she was sure that another woman will fill that empty whole in his heart.

After the kids fell asleep and walked in the kitchen and sighed. She was sad knowing that the Joker hadn't shown up to see them this week. She sighed thinking back when he'd go to the hospital, saying such sweet things to her, but why the change of heart. She wanted more explanations from him and she was determined to ask him about this situation the next time she sees him.

"Kitty," said someone behind her, making her jump. She turned and saw the Joker standing awfully close to her.

"Jack," she said. "W-Where have you been? I've been waiting… Why are you doing this again?" she said covering her face. She didn't want for him to see her crying.

"I've been busy," he simply said. Kayla looked at him with tears on her face. She walked closer to him and slapped him hard across the face. The Joker felt the sting on his face, but that didn't hurt as much as a special place inside him.

"Why are you doing this, Jack? Y-You have kids now! Think about them o-or is it because you don't love them," she accused.

"Don't say that!" he growled, shaking her shoulders.

"Then you don't care about me, is that it? Are you afraid to love again? D-Don't you see what you're doing to me?!" she cried. "Don't you see that I love you?" she whispered. The Joker looked at her. It hurt him seeing her face red with tears. Kayla breathed a laugh, but couldn't stop from crying. "I-I never really thought that my feelings could get this far. I-I guess stuff like this just happens, strangely enough." Kayla took a deep breath. "I-I know I shouldn't be feeling this after all you have done to me and others, but I can't help it. I feel this need to be attached to you, Jack. I _love_ it when you grab forcefully, pinning me against the wall or the bed and ravish me. No other man could ever do that to me, but you're different.

"I don't care the scars, Jack. I don't care about your dark past. All I care about is you, Jack," she said, touching the side of his face.

The Joker cupped her face ready to kiss her, but something held him back. "We can never be together, Kayla. We're in two worlds apart."

Kayla bit her lip. "Then let's put them together."

The Joker shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What is it that you're doing now?" she said, placing his hand on top of her heart.

"It'll be better like this, Kayla," he murmured.

Kayla sighed. "I-I… J-Just remember the twins. I decided not to go back to Gotham. I don't have fond memories there."

The Joker nodded. He gently pushed her hair back, caressing her face. He lifted her chin, her lips only a few inches away from his. Kayla fluttered her eyes, feeling so near to him, physically and spiritually. He leaned down, just barely touching them, but he didn't want to attach to this. He knew that once his lips were on hers, the next thing that would happen is him bending her over the table and taking her from behind.

The Joker sighed and stepped back. He gave her one last look and charged out of the door. Kayla closed her eyes, letting her final tears fall. Looking out the door, she saw him marching out of the front yard and out of their lives.

* * *

_**Does anyone want a sequel? Well, if there is going to be a sequel, I need a title to the new story and maybe if you like you can chip in ideas. If you don't want a sequel, it's OK; you can tell me that it should end here, but don't start with the flames again LOL. Please contact me (PM or review) and tell me what you think. Remember that you guys are the reason why I write and without any of my lovely reviewers and the hits, I'd be nothing.**_


End file.
